Play On
by VelvetNight
Summary: When it comes to matters of the heart, keeping her man happy and committed is all in a day's work for Kagome Higurashi. Kagome's best girlfriends Sango, Rin, and Ayame depend on her for advice whenever "man trouble" arises. But when Kagome's boyfriend Inu
1. Prologue

Play on

I got the idea of this story from a movie I own called Two Can Play That Game. You should check it out.

Anyways this is my first fanfic and it is an Alternate Universe.

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him....muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations...some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" speech

'' thoughts

Prologue

"What did I do wrong?"

That's all I could think as I sat in the club where InuYasha and I first met. I walked over to the bar and ordered an apple martini. InuYasha knew that was my all time favorite drink.

'I wonder if I'll be able to move on without him.....I don't think so'

"Is everything alright, Miss?" the bartender asked me.

"Not really," I said.

"Well do you wanna talk about it; maybe you'll feel better?"

"I guess there is no harm in just talking."

"The name is Sanoske Hiten."

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Oh I heard of you. You won Higurashi Corporation and a shrine, right?"

"Yah, that's me."

"Wow! It's great to meet you. I read about you in Japan's Business Today. Aren't you involved with InuYasha Takahashi of Takahashi Inc.?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated. Allow me to explain."

"Go right ahead."

A/n: Well, do u like it, hate it, don't know? Please review and tell me or just hit me up wit an email or IM me. I'll try hard to keep the characters right. There might be a little bit of OCCness but not too much; after all, it is an AU fic.


	2. Say Hello

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him....muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations...some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" speech

'' thoughts

This chapter is dedicated to Cocoa for being my first reviewer!!

Chapter 1

Say Hello

It all started about two weeks ago. It was just another day in the office. You know same ol' same ol'.

"Miss Higurashi, everything is ready for you to have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, Yura. I'll be seeing you on Monday. Have a good weekend, Yura."

"You too, Miss Higurashi. Make sure to tell InuYasha hello for me; I know you have something special planned for him, as always."

"Will do, Yura, bye."

As I stood in front of my mirror, I decided that I looked **HOTT**! I had on a bad yellow pants suit with a black cashmere tank top. Even my hair, which never cooperates with me, was flowing freely down my back as straight as it could be.

"Oh, foxy!"

I stepped out of the office ready to take on the rest of my day. I planned a special night for InuYasha and myself.

First, we'll hit up our favorite restaurant, La Bella Notte. We discovered it one night will we were out on the town and were famished. We went into the first restaurant that came into eyesight and lucky for us it was Italian. I mean who doesn't love Italian? That place makes a mean chicken parmigiana and the wine is to die for. Anyways, I am getting off the subject. Next we'll go to Sambucas, a jazz club for drinks and dancing. I love to dance and even though InuYasha doesn't prefer it, he comes along...I think because he knows I'll dance with anyone and he has this mentality of not sharing me with anyone. After Sambucas, we'll head back to my place for.....well you know, and if you don't, maybe you shouldn't be here.

I stepped into the elevator waiting the moment when I would be free for the weekend. Little did I know that someone else was also waiting.

"Hey, beautiful."

'Oh, Kami-sama' "Hi, Koga, how are you?"

"Fine now that I've seen you"

Koga Ookami, he works in the same building as me. He's one to flirt, especially with me. He just can't get over the fact that I'm seeing InuYasha. Maybe I can hook him up with my girl, Ayame.

The elevator ride down to the parking lot was unusually long, maybe because Koga couldn't keep his eyes or his hands to himself.

'Should I tell InuYasha? Naw, he would probably kill him.'

You see Koga and InuYasha never really saw eye to eye. They went to the same undergraduate school and went their separate ways. During school, they were always competing; whether it was sports, grades, or women they would never give up and were always fighting calling each other names. InuYasha and Koga both ran track in school and so did I. Naturally our paths would cross, and it wasn't the happiest of occasions, if my memory serves me correctly.

Flashback

"Man, Kagome, I am sooo pumped for this meet. Who knows, maybe we'll meet some cute guys!"

"Yah, Sango. Speaking of which, who is that?"

There he was, tall, muscular, but not too bulky, tan with long silver locks pulled out of his face. I saw the faintest of movement on the top of his head and noticed that he had the cutest little doggy ears. Being raised on a shrine, I knew that demons existed long ago, and still do today, so I wasn't unnerved by this. In fact, I thought it was incredibly sexy; I had this burning urge to touch them.

"Holy Shi...take mushrooms! That dude is fine!!" Sango knew all to well I am not a fan of unnecessary cursing. "Kami-sama! He's looking over at you, Kag! I think he might talk to you!"

"Really? How do I look?"

"You look Go-jus, Kag."

"Thanks, Sango. I guess I'll talk to him."

I took about five steps away, so I wouldn't look like I was completely interested. I wanted him to make the first move. Obviously, he noticed this right off the bat because he came right up to me. He was confident but not cocky...at the time.

"Hi there!" He said a little excitedly.

"Hi yourself," I said, trying to sound coy.

"I'm Takahashi InuYasha, and you are?"

"Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you, InuYasha."

He looked at me with the most beautiful golden eyes that seemed to burn right through my skin into the depths of my soul. I knew his eyes were not human, but they were so beautiful. I had to blush and look away to get from that piercing gaze.

Then I noticed someone else looking over this way and mutter something under his breath. He was also good looking but not as good as InuYasha. He was tall, muscular, tan, with long brown hair pulled in a high ponytail. He walked over here but not as calmly as InuYasha.

"Hey, beautiful, I noticed you from over there and I thought I would rescue you from this uncouth dog." He said a little too overconfident for my taste.

"Ummmmm...well...." Was all I could stammer out. The truth was I actually enjoyed being in InuYasha's presence.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you are doing wolf? I was talking here."

"Hey mutt! Why do you get to talk to someone this beautiful when there are other girls that are trashy enough to suit your taste?"

"Oh you just messed up big time, flea bag! If I wouldn't get disqualified, I would fuck you up right here and now!"

"I'd like to see you fucking try that!"

Knowing I had to do something before someone actually got hurt, I interjected. Not to mention I hated the fact that these people were talking and fighting like I wasn't even there.

"All right, boys, none of that here, ok. I can't stand to see people fight. Why don't we just go our separate ways and maybe we'll meet up soon, ne? That was all I could think to say at the time.

"Okay, beautiful, hopefully I see you before dog crap here does." And with that, he took off as fast as when he came up here.

"Well, InuYasha, It was **_very_** nice meeting you. I hope we can talk again soon. That other dude was kind of scaring me."

"Yeah, Koga is the type of guy to stake his claim with no objections."

"Oh, Koga was his name....and that's nice to know."

"Yah, well, I should be getting back. I'll meet you after the meet okay Kagome?"

"All right. I'll meet you by the concessions stand."

"Great!"

Then he left to go warm up with his team. Sango came running up to me after he left screaming.

"Oh my Kami! He actually talked to you. What did he say? Did he ask you out? Do you like him? I wish I could find me a man. So, tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Whoa, Sango, too many questions, too many answers. He didn't say much because another guy came over there. He asked me to meet him after the meet. Yeah I think I like him; it's too soon to tell, I definitely know he is one fine man. And you'll find someone soon enough. There's nothing left to tell."

"Are you going to meet him?"

"Yeah, I am."

The rest of the meet was uneventful, except for Koga leering at me. It kind of made me a little uncomfortable. But as I watched InuYasha's event, the 100m dash, my day just lightened up.

He was fast I had to admit, probably because he is a demon. After he was finished, he looked over my way and smiled at me. I returned with one of my own and he winked at me...not that corny I'm gonna have sex with you wink, the cute see you soon wink. I blushed and looked away trying to make small talk with Sango.

After the meet, I met up with him at the concessions stands as agreed. He was already there waiting for me.

"Hey" was the first intelligent thing that came out of my mouth. I was too busy drooling over his well toned body

"Hi, great job in your race second isn't bad."

"I guess, but not as good as you did...wow!"

"Thanks" He said humbly

"No prob. I don't have much time to talk, I have an exam to study for, I just wanted to give you this." It was a small piece of paper with my cell number. He took it and exchanged with one of his own.

"You must have been reading my mind. I also have exams. Is it alright if I call you tomorrow?"

"Yah, go right ahead"

And with that we parted. True to his word he called me the next day and the rest was history. Let's just say that after Koga found out, he was a little pissed. Then the competition between them just spiked.

end flashback

"Kagome, were here" Koga's voice bringing me out of memory lane

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, have a good weekend, Kagome."

"You too, Koga."

With that we went to our cars and drove off. I had a few things to take care of before I could begin to start on my plans with InuYasha. I whisked off to deal with my first 'man problem' crisis: Ayame and her cheating boyfriend.

A/n: well, another chappie done! I must say I think it is coming along smoothly. The next chapter will introduce more characters and have a little drama and a little fluff...maybe a lemon??? I dunno...it all depends on my muse!! I know InuYasha seems a little OOC, but he has to be for now. We'll see more of his gruff exterior in the chapters to come. Well you know what to do....review!! Luv U

**Cocoa:** thank you sooo much for your review...this is the famous author of Takahashi High...I highly recommend it!!!

Special thanks to my beta reader...my sister Arielle!! Luv u gurl!!


	3. Meet the Girls

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him....muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations...some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" speech

'' thoughts

Warning: This chapter contains a lemon

Chapter 2

Meet the Girls

Ayame didn't live to far from where I work. Sometimes during my lunch break she would drop by and we would go out together. That's how I had heard about her man problems. It seems that her current boyfriend is getting a little something, something extra to go along with Ayame.

I think she started to notice it about springtime. I don't know what it is about that season. Girls start wearing little mini skirts, showing off all their skin and it causes men to lose their damn minds. I know I've had to keep InuYasha in check quite a few times. Anyways this is about Ayame.

So, Ayame is walking with her boyfriend, Dasuke, talking about her day at work and she noticed that he wasn't paying as much attention to her. He was constantly looking at other girls and even had the audacity to flirt with one right in front of her. I told her he was probably creeping. I gave her a few pointers just to verify....maybe you can use them.

First, there's nothing totally wrong with looking, as long as they keep it in check. I mean if they just happen to steal a glance, don't make a scene. If, however, they continue drooling, you might have a problem, and if they move in for the kill, you have a creeper.

Second, if he can't seem to keep his stories straight, not only do you have a creeper, but a liar as well, and you should commence operation catch the cheater.

What you want to do is the next time you go over to his place, plant some panties in his couch or bed. Make sure they are either too big or too small so it is definite they are not yours. Then if he starts to feel freaky, move over to where you planted the underwear and pretend that you just found them. Then wait and see what his ass has to say about it. You see, there is a universal sign for knowing that your man is cheating and it starts with 4 words: **_I was working late._** Yeah, whatever.

When I finally pulled into the parking lot of Dasuke and Ayame's apartment, I decided that I had arrived just in time. I could hear the yelling and throwing of things from outside in the parking lot. I arrived in their apartment and Ayame was on top of Dasuke beating the mess out of him. All I could understand between the string of curses was liar and cheat and leave me the hell alone. Later Ayame came out of the bedroom with a bat and I knew some shit was about to be busted. Some I found out was an understatement for how much of Dasuke's stuff she destroyed.

"All right, Kag, I'm ready to go" she said panting. I guess after demolishing someone's living room you would be out of breath, too.

"Ok, Ayame. We'll head back to my place and you can keep Rin company."

We rode to my house in a comfortable silence. I decided that I would wait till later to tell her about Koga.

It was at my house that I was met with my second "man problem" crisis: Rin Hattori. Now Rin's case was a special one. It seems that her fiancé, Sesshoumaru, is the elder half brother of InuYasha and the President of Takahashi Inc. Sess is the type of person who doesn't show his emotions. Sometimes it is even hard to tell that he notices Rin, let alone is engaged to her. Rin understood this and claimed that the mysteriousness added to his sex appeal; however, lately, she was beginning to have doubts about their relationship, and Sess, being the ass that he is calmly suggested that they call the whole thing off if she was having doubts. Rin about had a heart attack. She's been staying with me ever since, which has been about a week.

When I walked through the door, I was armed and prepared with yellow chrysanthemums, Rin's favorite flower.

"Rin, I'm home" Ayame went ahead and made herself at home and sat on the couch.

"Oh hi, Kagome" she said without her usual gusto.

"I picked up some flowers for you"

"Oh, Kag, you know you're my girl right?"

"Yah I know, here"

"Awww, chrysanthemums, they're my favorite. You didn't have to." Not ten seconds later, her eyes began to tear up and her face became all red and blotchy.

'Oh crap, here it comes' "What's wrong, Rin"

"Sesshie used to buy me chrysanthemums. I miss him." And then she broke. "Oh Kami-sama, why did he leave me? Why would he say such hurtful things to me? He never acted that way before. I don't know what happened.

"What If we never get back together? I don't think I'll be able to live without him. Kagome, what am I gonna do?"

"You will live, and you will get back together I'm sure of it. I know Sess misses you, InuYasha told me all he talks about is you. He'll come around. He probably doesn't know what to do or how to approach you. Remember he's in the wrong so you have to play it cool and let him come back to you asking your forgiveness. So feel better, ok?"

"Thanks Kag. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Hey, what do you say to a girl's nite in?"

"Bbb...but what about your plans with InuYasha?"

"Our reservations aren't until 9:30. I think we could just watch a movie and talk about what pigs men are."

"Yeah I'd like that. I'll call Sango"

"All right, you do that. Right now it's 3:00; I have a few more things to take care of and I should be back home around 4:30, ok"

"Ok. See you then. Say hi to InuYasha for me" She gave me the all knowing wink. She knew I was going to his office to give him a taste of what was coming tonight.

"Will do, see you in a bit."

I arrived at InuYasha's office for just enough time for a small taste of what was to come tonight.

"Mr. Takahashi, Miss Higurashi is here to see you"

"Thanks, Keade. Send her in."

"Go on ahead, child"

"Thank you Keade," I said meekly.

When I saw InuYasha standing by his door with his tie loosened and his top 3 buttons undone, I almost lost it.

"Hey, babe," He said huskily. Conveying the need through his piercing gaze I had learned all to well.

"Hey, yourself," I said with just as much need coming through my voice.

"Do come in"

LEMON you have been warned

He closed the door and kissed me hungrily. I put just as much raw passion and need into the kiss as he. He hurriedly opened my blouse, careful not to rip it knowing that I would have to wear it out of the office. I started on his shirt wanting desperately to feel his skin against mine. He wasted no time in taking off my bra because I wore the kind that clipped in the front for easy access.

"Ah I do love a lady who comes prepared" he moaned as he started his assault on my right breast cupping the other with his hand.

"I know that's why I did it" I hissed out as he switched nipples.

Deciding that he was wearing far too many clothes, I unbuttoned his pants and took them and his boxers off in one swift motion, freeing his aching arousal. Apparently he was reading my mind as he undid my pants and removed my panties inhaling deeply as the scent of my arousal hit hid nostrils.

"Enough with the foreplay shit, I need to fuck you now," he almost yelled.

He growled very low and heatedly as he lifted my legs around his waist and plunged into me. We both moaned with the contact kissing each other as not to be too loud. His thrusts were fast and quick, and hard, so hard that my back was hitting the wall. Not to disturb the workers next door, he carried me to the desk never unsheathing himself and cleared a space on the desk for us to finish. His thrusts didn't cease in pace or roughness and the desk was creaking with the force of our lovemaking. My mouth fell open in a silent scream and InuYasha grunted as we moved higher and higher into total ecstasy. I felt like I would die at any moment, but I damn sure would die a happy woman.

"Kagome," he moaned as we almost reached the peak, "how can you.... be so tight"

"InuYasha..." was all I could say.

Finally we both came at the same time furiously kissing as to drown out each others moans. Our orgasms were mind numbing.

After a few moments of silence, he unsheathed himself from me. We both tried to clean up as best as we could and hide the evidence of our lovemaking.

end lemon

Deciding that we looked decent enough I opened the door to see a smiling Miroku walking past. As he stopped near the door, I saw him sniff, and I blushed, knowing that you wouldn't need to have superhuman senses to know the office smelled of sweat and sex.

"I'll see you tonight Kag" InuYasha said, noticing my blush

"Yeah, tonight. By Yash."

I left the office hearing Yash's explanation of the papers all over the floor.

"Yah man, it got stuffy and we opened a window and all the papers just blew everywhere."

"Right a wind..." Miroku said smirking.

I arrived home at 4:28 'Ah ha, two minuets to spare'

"Hey girls, I'm back,"

"Hey Kagome," they all said in unison.

I noticed that Sango was there and everything seemed to be normal. You see Sango doesn't have a man crisis but she just can't seem to have a serious relationship with someone. She claims no one is the right one for her.

"Hey, Ayame, I think I may have found a solution to your problem" I said

"Oh really, what?"

"I know someone who might be interested in you!"

"That's great! We'll have to talk later."

We watched 2 movies and ate ice cream and talked about how what dogs men can be, no pun intended on Sesshoumaru's part.

We decided to put on some music to liven up the mood. Looking at the clock I noticed that it said 7:30.

'Oh crap! I have to get ready for my date'

The phone rang bringing be back from my thoughts. Rin of course answered it, hoping for it to be Sess.

"Kag, its Yash. He says he terribly sorry, but he has to cancel because he's working late."

"All right" 'Wait a minute, did he say he was **_working late_**??? What the hell??

A/n: AHHH I know it's a cliffy!! Sorry. Don't hate me dodges pillows I promise to update soon! So I would say things are coming along just fine! Put a small lemon for you hentai lovers out there! Hope you liked it!

**Gittelbug: **Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter

**Mirokugurl:** I'm glad you think that. I will be updating soon

**LoStgUrL8o8:** Thank you very much...hope you liked this chapter too.

Okay everyone you know what to do......do I really have to say it??? Review pleaz!!


	4. Commence the Ten Day Plan

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him....muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations...some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" speech

'' thoughts

Chapter 3

Commence the 10 day plan

"Why exactly are we here?" I heard Ayame whisper to Sango as I returned from the restroom.

"Kagome just likes to come here to clear her head sometimes. And you have to admit, it is a very nice restaurant." Rin said a little worried.

"Well, sorry about that girls" I said 'All right, I can't let the girls know how disoriented I am because if they see me falter, it's all over for their problems.

"So, Ayame, as I told you earlier, I think I know someone who could be interested in you."

"Really, Kag, that's great; anything to make me forget about what's his name...Haha. So what what's his name and what does he look like?"

"Well, his name is Koga and he works with me. He likes to flirt, but once he's attached to someone, he is as faithful as an old dog."

"Like your 'old dog'?"

"Yeah, anyways I think he is very attractive, he is well-built, tall, long, brown hair, and the second most beautiful eyes, next to InuYasha of course. You know why don't you come by the office sometime and I can introduce you to him. Oh and get this he's also a wolf youkai."

"Oh my Kami! Really, that's extra points right there!"

You see, Ayame is a wolf youkai. She is as cute as can be too. With her wild red hair and gorgeous green eyes, her face alone could make any man want her, not to mention she is stacked. She has the cutest little figure, petite but not too small. She could wrap any man around her finger. Plus on top of that, she always said she wanted to have a serious relationship with one of her own kind.

'Okay, that's one crisis down. Now time for the next one...how to handle it so she doesn't make a scene in public.'

I could see Rin start to pull away from the conversation and I knew she was thinking about Sess. With Rin you have to be extra careful when it comes to Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, I know you're thinking about him. Don't let it get to you, okay?"

"How can I, Kag? I love him so much. I don't know what to do without him."

"You won't have to do anything because you're going to be with him, married. I know he still loves you. InuYasha told me you're all he talks about. He's just looking for the right moment to set everything right. Don't worry, he'll come around."

"Thank you, Kag. I needed to hear that. I know he still loves me, it's just that some days it's harder to remember."

Noticing that Sango was feeling a little left out of the man advice, I decided to give her some, too, even though she really didn't have man problems because she didn't have a man at the moment.

"As for you, Sango, I know you'll find that special someone. In fact, he'll be so special that you won't even need my man advice."

"Thanks Kagome, I know he'll come along sooner or later. I just hope its sooner rather than later. And, I probably will need your advice one way or another, you give excellent advice."

"Well I'd hate to toot my own horn, but..... Beep, beep"

"Yeah, that's why you have InuYasha running around like a trained puppy, but don't tell him I told you" Rin said a little uneasily.

"Don't worry, Rin, It'll be a secret between the four of us."

"Speaking of 'trained puppies'," Ayame said, "Isn't that your 'trained puppy' over there on the dance floor, I swear, that's InuYasha over there getting his groove on with some hussy."

"Oh Kami-sama, it **_is_** InuYasha! What are you gonna do?" Sango gasped, "If it had been my man I would walk over there and beat the shit out of him."

"Oh Sango, now violence wouldn't solve anything, and don't curse; it's not very befitting."

"Kagome, I think I would cry my eyes out," Rin said already starting to tear up

"Now, now, Rin, everything's going to be alright." I said to assure her.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?"

"Girls, I think I'll just go over there and say hello. But first, I'm going to freshen up in the bathroom, ok?"

"Ok," they all said in unison.

As I walked away I heard Sango sputter, but Rin came to hush her. "Don't worry; Kagome's got everything under control. She'll handle it."

I calmly walked to the bathroom as not to draw attention to myself, but as soon as I got in there and knew no one was in there, all hell broke loose.

"That no good trifling son-of-a-bitch! My baby lied to me? Who the fuck does he think he is?" I yelled almost at the top of my lungs, but restrained myself.

'Ok, Kag, get it together. We can't be cursing up a storm in the restaurant. Just calm down. Take deep breaths and release all the stress and anxiety. Maybe InuYasha has a good explanation. He had better from what I just saw.'

All right, people. There are certain things to do when you find your man with someone else.

Cardinal rule #1: **_Do _NOT_ make a scene!_** Making a scene will only make matters worse. What you want to do is calmly approach the situation like nothing is out of the ordinary. If you start ranting and raving, you give him the upper hand and we don't want to do that now, do we?

"I think I'm ready to go" I said to myself to calm my nerves.

I strutted over to the dance floor, putting an extra sway in my movements hoping he would notice. Well, he didn't take the bait. I approached him and calmly stated:

"Hey Yash, fancy meeting you here, isn't it?

"Oh shit!" he muttered, but I heard him. "Hey, Babe ummmmm... I was just coming to get you."

"Oh really, that's good to know. Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome, and you are?" I said to his female companion extending my hand.

"Hi, Satoma Keiko, I work in the same building as InuYasha" She said sweetly.

'Awww she's cute, too bad she was with **_my_ **man' "I just love your suit, is that the American label DKNY?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, Yash, I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Umm yeah, I'll come over tonight"

"Oh, no need, I'm a little tired. I think I'll just head home and go to bed."

"All right"

I turned and left just as calmly as I had walked over there. I heard Keiko say something to the effect of, "She's nice, who is she?" He had responded, "No one, you know I think we should go."

With that I left the restaurant with my girls and we all said our goodbyes and went home. The entire way there I totally tuned out Rin's conversation and thought about ways to get my man back.

'Time to commence the 10 day plan. Here we go, the games have just begun.'

A/n: I know it's a little shorter, but the main purpose of this chapter is just a filler and to get more acquainted with the characters. I'm glad to hear you all like the fic! That makes me sooo happy! The Next chapter, Miroku and Sess make their debuts when Inu goes running to them for help. See you all soon, and don't forget to review!!


	5. What happened with Inu

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him....muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations...some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" speech

'' thoughts

A/n: First of all I want to say that I know this fic is in first person and there is NO way Kagome could possibly find out what Yash, Sess, and Miroku talk about, but we're gonna pretend that Keade doubles for InuYasha's secretary and housekeeper that way she tells Kagome everything about what happens in the office as well as the house. It's my fic...I'll do as I please. And with that, on to the Story...

Chapter 4

What Happens With Inu...?

When I got home from the restaurant, I immediately called InuYasha's house, knowing that Keade would pick up. Keade really liked me and often told me that I was the right person to be with InuYasha.

"Takahashi residence" she answered just a professionally as she does in the office

"Hi Keade, it's Kagome."

"Why hello, Kagome child, I'm afraid to tell you that InuYasha is not here, he told me he would be working late, I am sorry he canceled your date."

"It is nothing much really; actually I called to speak to you."

"To me, what is it that you want?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story; I hope InuYasha won't be in for quite some time." So I went and told her the entire ordeal. I told her about when he called around 7:30 to cancel our date because he was working late. I told her of how I took my girls to the restaurant I liked to clear my head, and how I saw him on the dance floor with that Keiko chick.

"Wow, I truly am sorry, but if it makes you feel better, I know for a fact that InuYasha was indeed **_working_** while I was there. He and Keiko were working on the Frankenfurt accounts for the expansion of the company to Germany.

"After he told me that I was free to go home, I thought he would either go to your house or follow me home. I had no idea he would do that, I am proud that you handled yourself well."

"Thank you, that's why I was wondering if you would like to do a favor for me?"

"Anything, I want you to be with InuYasha as much as you do."

"I already know that he'll be getting advice from Miroku and Sess. That's why I would like you to tell me jest of what goes on during those 'pow wows'. You don't have to go into details of what they talk about I just want to make sure he won't misbehave."

"Of course Kagome, anything to get you and InuYasha together"

"Thanks Keade, you're the best!"

"No problem, now get some rest!"

"Okay, good night"

"Good night, Kagome."

I hung up the phone and explained things to Rin.

"Wow, Kag, you're good. Now you'll know Yash's every move. Well not every move but pretty close to it! I admire you so much!"

"Thanks, Rin, now if you don't mind, I think I'll be heading off to bed."

"Yeah, me too, all this drama is making me tired" and with that we both went to bed.

Meanwhile...

According to Keade, InuYasha came storming into the house not ten minuets after the conversation between Keade and myself.

InuYasha slammed the front door open and the slammed it shut just a hard, if not harder.

"Shit, Shit, SHIT!! I fucking knew I shouldn't have gone out that that bitch, I don't even like her....that much. I can't believe Kag fucking saw me!

"Wait what am I worrying about, Kag's a reasonable person; I'll just explain everything that happened and everything will be back to normal...I hope"

Keade saw and heard everything and shook her head. "Is everything alright InuYasha, is there anything you need me to do?" she asked politely, even though she was fuming with what she discovered was true.

"Oh yeah! Everything is just fucking peachy. After work, Keiko got a little hungry and I decided being the gentleman that I am, I would take her out on a strictly platonic dinner, but Kagome saw me and you wanna know the scary thing, she didn't flip out. If it had been me, I would've shred the bastard to pieces. I know a mad Kagome is scary, but sometimes a calm Kagome is even **_scarier_**.

"Could you call Miroku and Sess and have them come over right away...I need help" He said, feeling a little better now that he told someone.

"Right away and I'll also bring you some tea and Ramen. I take it you didn't eat in the restaurant?"

"You take it correctly, thanks for the ramen"

Keade shuffled off to call Miroku and Sess and told them that InuYasha needed them right away. They wasted no time in coming over to his house.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Miroku asked. He has this thing were he sometimes likes to talk like he's still in high school, hence the 'dude'.

"Oh yes, outouto, do tell. I'm afraid you don't look too well." Even thought Sess voiced his concern, the 'Ice Prince' didn't show a hint of expression on his stoic face.

"Look Sess, I don't need any of your snide comments, so if you don't wanna help, get the fuck out!" InuYasha growled out.

"I wasn't making a 'snide comment'; I was just stating that if you feel any bit as bad as you look, that's pretty damn bad, outouto." Sess stated calmly.

To say that InuYasha looked bad was an understatement. Keade told me she had never seen him look this disoriented, and she knew him for a long time. In other words, he looked tore up from the floor up. His normally slick, groomed hair was tousled everywhere, his shirt was unbuttoned and un-tucked and his pants were hanging off his waist. He looked a straight mess.

"Okay," Miroku chimed in trying to break the growing tension between the two brothers,

"InuYasha, why don't you tell us what happened. Guessing from the urgency of Keade's voice, it probably has something to do with Kagome."

"Your damn right it has to do with Kagome," and so he proceeded in telling his best friend and his brother about the events of that night.

"Man, it sucks to be you right now, although I am surprised to find out how calmly Kagome reacted to this. I would've thought she would for sure castrate you." Miroku said shuddering

"Yeah, at first I was surprised, too, but then I remembered that Kag's not the type of person to vent her anger out in public, unless it is an extenuating circumstance. So, you guys wanna help me or not, if not get out." InuYasha stated bluntly.

"Well, outouto, I must say that I am surprised to find out that you of all people would go out with another woman, judging how you react every time another male comes up to Kagome." Sess stated coolly

"Oi and this coming from the fucking Ice prince who told his bitch that if she was having doubts about their relationship they shouldn't get married and he doesn't even have the balls to tell her that he was wrong?" InuYasha yelled, becoming a little peeved by his brother's presence.

"**_That_** is none of your concern. You will know your place **_hanyou_**!" Sess yelled, his eyes leaking crimson

"Oh sure, aniki, it was none of my fucking business. I just had to listen every time you complained about how perfect she was and how stupid you were to let her go; however you weren't kidding about being stupid, even if I think it's the wrong person who is being stupid. I mean really, I'm surprised she hasn't dumped your sorry ass; she's dumber than I thought. Stupid bitch." InuYasha's eyes also started to bleed crimson.

"**_THAT IS THE LAST FUCKING STRAW!_**" Sess finally lost his composure. Nobody talks about Rin, ever.

"All right, guys, we don't want any of that now. InuYasha has a problem and he came to us for a solution. We are obliged as his best friend and brother to help him." Miroku said trying to ease the tension between the Inu taiyoukai and hanyou.

"HALF BROTHER!" They both yelled in unison

"All right, half brother. Anyways, tell us what went down that night."

InuYasha told them about working late with Keiko and then going out for a bite to eat afterwards and that's when I walked up to him.

"Oh wow, I must say I can't believe that Kagome would be that calm. I would've castrated you," Miroku said protecting his family jewels.

"Yeah, I was too. Then I realized that Kag isn't the type of person to make a scene in public unless she is really angry."

"And there's the light at the end of the tunnel, Kag isn't terribly mad at you. Otherwise she would've made a scene. There's still hope for you.

"Hmmm...Keiko though, she's the one with the bangin' body...wow I would love to tap that," Miroku said mostly to himself forgetting that he was amongst Inu youkais with superhuman hearing.

"Yeah, I guess," InuYasha sighed, "But I'm not interested in her like that."

"Pshh, yeah right you know you're guilty, dude" Miroku taunted

"Oi, what the fuck are you talking about, houshi?" InuYasha liked to call Miroku houshi because he used to want to be a monk until he found out about the vow of chastity.

"Well, lets see, you call Kag, tell her you're working late, which is true, but then you take this fine ass girl out to dinner and she sees you dancing and you act guilty. You want to tap that as much as I do."

InuYasha sputtered unable to find words; all the while Sess was sitting back coolly.

"Oi, bouzou, I don't want her."

"Oh yeah you do"

"No I don't"

"Just face it man, you wanted her. You wanted to tap that ass, bend it up in her, play hanky, what ever you call it, you wanted it!"

"All right, I give up. Maybe for a split second I was sexually attracted to her, happy?" InuYasha screamed.

Miroku just smiled at him, "face it, dude; you were guilty. Guilty of **_lust_**. Now all we gotta do is figure out what our next move is. Since you were in the wrong, you should call first. Now, you can call her tonight, or you can be a playa, and call her tomorrow."

Sess chuckled

"Oi, aniki, I don't see you putting in your two cents in"

"It's easy, outouto; all you have to do is call her tomorrow and explain everything that happened. But you don't wanna come out and just say it; make small talk then gradually lead into it."

"Hey, that's not that bad of advice, maybe you should take your own and call Rin."

"Yeah, whatever."

"All right, it's settled, I'll call Kag tomorrow."

"Hey, Rin, I'm going out. I'll be back in a few hours." I desperately needed to get rid of this anxiety the only way I know how, running.

"Ok Kag, please hurry, you know how I hate being alone"

"I know Rin; I'll be 2 hours at the most"

And then I ran. I ran to the park that InuYasha and I used to go to, I ran to the old high school near my house and ran 4 miles around the track. When I came home it was 1:30 and Rin had given up and went to bed. 'Oh, I'm sorry Rin you know how I am when I'm running.'

I checked my messages and there were none, I called my voice mail and there were also no messages.

'Hmmm... Yash didn't call me tonight. I was so sure that he would. Oh well, it's not worth losing sleep over' and I changed clothes and went to bed 'I can shower in the morning.'

A/n: So how did u like it? I must say this is coming along beautifully, and I love my reviewers! You guys are sooo sweet. Next chapter begins the 10 day plan and the games. Hope you like it! Please review

**theMaven:** Wow! I'm really glad u think it's good. I read your story _Lay With Me_ LOVED IT!! I love the movie too; Morris Chestnut is fine as I don't know what! Hope you enjoy the rest!

**Akiraton:** You are sooo sweet! Technically 'Inu kurro' didn't cheat on Kag, but he thought about it for a split second...but that's just as bad, huh? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

**DraGonMistress704:** OMG I totally love this movie too, even though it didn't get very good reviews, I still laugh my $$ off every time I watch it! People, you should read her fic: _The Drama of Edo High_ on ....sooo good, can't get enuff!!


	6. Day One

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him....muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations...some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" speech

'' thoughts

Chapter 5

Day One

When I awoke the next morning, it was to Rin's happy, cheerful voice. Apparently while I was out, Sess called and said he needed to talk to her. For him, that's a big step up.

"Kaggie, Kaggie, Sesshie called me last night. I think that we might get back together. This 'Ten Day Plan is really working!" She chirped.

"See, I told you he would come around. Just remember to play it cool. And don't make your move till tomorrow."

"Hai. Are you going to go to the office today?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I have nothing better to do today. And I think now is a good time to introduce Ayame to Koga. I told her to meet me at the office for lunch and I'll introduce them.

"And besides, since InuYasha didn't call last night, I fully expect him to call me at least once today."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around. I'm thinking I might go back to work today, missing 4 days is already making me a week and a half behind."

"Okay, I'll see you around 6. Maybe we can go out or something."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

When I got to the office I knew no one would be there except for the workaholics: Me, Koga and another guy that I never really paid attention to.

I got to my office and closed the door, hoping I could shut myself off from the rest of the world.

"You have one message" the automated voice mail told me.

'Hmm, I wonder if it's from Yash.'

"Hi, Kagome, it's Yura. Keade called me and told me what happened. I hope you don't mind that I know. Anyways I can't believe he did that to you. As soon as I found out I knew you would just throw yourself into your work. I'll be over shortly to help you out. Expect me around 9:00. See you then, ja ne."

'Awww, she is so sweet. Not only is she coming to work on a Saturday, she wants to help me out. I should give her a bonus or something.'

Not five seconds after I sat down to relax, a tentative knock sounded.

"Come in, Koga."

"Hey, beautiful. Fancy seeing you here today. I for sure thought you had a date with Inu kurro."

"Hai, well things ended a little earlier. So what brings you to my office, Koga?"

"Oh I just caught your pretty scent and thought I would drop by to say hello."

"That's very nice. But I have some news for you."

"Good or bad?"

"It depends. I happen to think it's very good news. I found someone who is interested in you."

"But Kagome, you know you're the only one for me. I couldn't even lay eyes on another woman."

"How sweet, but you know I'm with InuYasha," 'No sense telling him everything that went down last night,' "I told her she could meet you today at lunch. I thought you, she, Rin and I could all go out for lunch around 1:00, ne?"

"Okay, but I already know I won't want her in that way."

"We'll see. So 1:00 then?"

"Yeah, ja, Kag."

"Ja"

True to her word, Yura showed up at 9:00. Then at 9:30 she paged me.

"Kagome, InuYasha is on the line"

'I knew it. He's probably at work too; he has nothing better to do if he knows what's good for him.'

"Tell him I'm in a meeting and to call me back in ten minutes."

"Way to play it cool, Kagome, I'll do that."

Never take the first call. It makes you seem like you're waiting and expecting him to call, even though you are, but he doesn't need to know that. Make any excuse you can not to answer the first call. Have him call you back at a nice round number like 10 or 15 minutes.

Nine minutes and 50 seconds later, I looked at the clock

'Hmm, he should be calling in 5 4 3 2 1'

"Kagome, its InuYasha,"

"Okay, Yura, I'll take it." If you man is even one minute late, be in another meeting. That way you give the message that your world doesn't revolve around him.

"Moushi, moushi," I said nonchalantly

"Hey, babe, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"How's work going?"

"It's going well."

"Yeah same here, you know things have just been so hectic around..."

"Hey," I interrupted, "I'm so swamped right now, how 'bout we talk later on tonight. How is 7:30 at La Bella Notte?"

"That's fine, but..."

"But nothing, I gotta go, see you tonight 7:30. Ja ne"

"Ja..."

Never discuss anything over the phone. You always want to talk face to face when you're in a situation like this. Set up a date that evening at a nice place you are both familiar with. More than likely he'll talk there thinking you won't make a scene and he'll just explain the entire thing.

At 12:50, Ayame showed up at the office.

"Okay, Kag, so where is this Koga fellow?"

"Well, he should be here any minute."

As if on cue, Koga showed up, calmly strolling into my office.

"All right, Kagome, I'm ready, but like I said earlier, I'm not...."

He took one look at Ayame and froze. I said earlier that Ayame is quite the looker and I think Koga noticed that.

"Hello, I'm Ookami Koga, and you are?"

"Itekani Ayame, nice to meet you," she extended her hand and Koga took it gently and kissed it.

"I believe the pleasure is all mine," he smirked and Ayame blushed.

'Well, so much for me being his only girl, but what do I have to be jealous about? I don't even want Koga.' "All right you two, Rin said she'll meet us at the restaurant. We don't want to be late now do we?"

"Hai," the both said, "Let's go."

The luncheon went wonderfully. As planned, Koga and Ayame hit it off. I just knew they would. I wasn't surprised when I found them exchanging phone numbers, and I knew they would be going out very soon. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself, despite all of what was going on.

I told Rin that I wouldn't be able to go out with her tonight because I'm going to make move number 1 with InuYasha tonight. She totally understood; I didn't really tell her everything that went down, but you don't always tell your friends because then they get all up in your business and give you horrible advice. But I'm getting beside myself. She said it was actually a good thing because then she could plan what she was going to do for her final move on Sess.

Did I neglect to mention she finally moved back to her place? Not that I didn't mind having her live with me, it's just with everything going on, her bubbly persona was starting to annoy me.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. InuYasha called a few more times, but I didn't take his calls. I told Yura to remind him of our date tonight. As I said earlier, you never want to discuss anything over the phone, it makes it easier on the man and we don't want that.

I arrived at La Bella Notte exactly at 7:30. If you wanted to you could make him wait, but since I didn't take any of his calls, I decided to be nice.

InuYasha was sitting at the table waiting for me. I knew he would be.

"Hi, sweetie," I said as I kissed him on the cheek. He looked a little surprised that I did such a sweet gesture, considering. You don't want to appear too mad; it gives them too much to play off of.

"Hey, babe," he sighed returning the gesture.

InuYasha seemed to be a little talkative, telling me about the business and how excellently it was growing, much to Sesshoumaru's enjoyment. I didn't say too much, just made small talk. When Yash noticed I wasn't talking as much, he excused himself.

'Hm, probably went to get some advice. Hope it's good.'

He came back five minutes later and decided to spill all

"Look, we both know why were here, so I might as well tell you everything that went down that night.

"Not long after you left, Kikyo showed up..."

'Kikyo, huh, that slut. I forgot I noticed her in the elevator on the way to my car.'

Susaka Kikyo. She works with one of the companies affiliated with Takahashi Inc., and she's a ho. Now I know every woman has a little ho in them, but Kikyo is a different kind of ho. She is a lie on her back and do whatever it takes to get your man kind of ho. She's had her eye on InuYasha for quite sometime and ever since I snagged him, we haven't been on the best of terms. It's kind of like Koga and InuYasha.

"Kikyo didn't want much, just to tell me that the Germany expansion is moving along quicker than we expected and the Frankfurter accounts needed to be ready by Monday.

"Sesshoumaru placed Keiko and me in charge of that account. We worked on it as much as we could, because I told her I had a date with you. When 7:30 rolled around, we still had an ass load to finish and that's when I called you.

"Keiko and I were working and it got pretty late so she suggested going out for a bite to eat. Being the gentleman that I am I invited her to go to a restaurant..."

I started tuning out of the conversation when he came to the part about being at the restaurant, because my eyes told me enough. No matter what his ass has to say, it doesn't matter, because he should have known better. So I did the only thing that I could.

"And that's when we saw you coming up to us. That's all that happened, I swear, Kagome."

I sat and I thought for a long time. Longer than I thought because InuYasha started to become a little antsy.

"You know what Yash; I think we should put this whole thing behind us."

"I was thinking the same thing, Kag."

"Ano, what I meant was we should put this behind us and spend some time apart; y'know, test the waters."

InuYasha looked absolutely shocked. I felt his whole world crumbling and my heart reached out to him, but my head told me to stay strong.

"I'm sorry that it came to this, but I just need some time to think things through before we can continue with this relationship."

"Y...You're breaking up with me?" was all he could manage to get out

"Try not to think of it as 'breaking up' we're just spending some time apart"

As if on cue, the check came and I offered to pay for it.

"It's okay, Kag, I got this one."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, go ahead, I'll be seeing you."

"All right, sayonara, Yash," I said as I kissed his cheek again, rubbing off some imaginary lipstick.

"Hai," was all he could say.

And that is that. Cardinal rule #2: **_Break up with him before he breaks up with you._** Whoever breaks up first, wins.

'And now were ready to face day two.'

A/n: Ahhhh! Don't hate me! I promise this is an I/K fic. We just need a little drama to spice things up! Next chapter we see how InuYasha took the break up. Till next time. Ja!

**Citrus-luvr: **Thank you very much. I'm glad you like the story. I don't like the fact that Inu was with Keiko, as well, but, if you think about it, he technically didn't cheat, but you're right, he is extremely protective of Kag. But even he slips up every once in a while with Kikyo, who will be making her debut in chapter 7 or so.

**Shinobi-chan:** I was laughing so hard when I wrote how calm Kagome was, because I knew I would **never** be that calm. Well, as of now Kag and Inu are no more. But don't worry; Kag is not finished with him. She'll get him back...oh no... I'm giving too much away. Oh believe me when I tell u, that Kag will get even! Heh Heh, evil smirk.

**Deathsite-zero: **Thank you. I'm glad you like it, really.


	7. How InuYasha Took the Break Up

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him....muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations...some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" speech

'' thoughts

This chapter is dedicated to Shinobi-chan for giving me the idea about putting this chapter in InuYasha's POV...even though this is supposed to be in first person POV with Kagome telling the story to Hiten, I decided that this is my fic and I'll do whatever the hell I want, and so this chappie is in Yash's POV! Thank ya much, Shinobi-chan!!

Chapter 6

How InuYasha Took the Break up (IPOV)

When Kagome broke up with me in that restaurant, my whole world fell apart. I think Kagome noticed it because for a brief second, she looked like she wanted to hug me and make all my pain go away.

When she offered to pay for the check, that did it. I needed to save any type of manly dignity I could, so I paid for it. I couldn't have her break up with me and pay for the meal.

'Holy shit! What am I gonna do now, I told her I didn't cheat and it was just a platonic business dinner, and she still fucking broke up. I can't believe it. That's okay, I'll just call Miroku, he's the biggest player I know.'

I called him while I was still in the restaurant. I was in desperate need, and that is something I never admit to anyone.

My place wasn't too far from where I was, so I made it home in record time. Miroku came up shortly, about five minutes later.

"Dude, what the hell happened? You sounded like you lost your balls or something." Miroku gasped.

"She broke up with me. I fucking told her everything about what went down that night and she fucking broke up with me, talking some shit about testing the waters. What the hell is test the waters, huh?"

"Whoa, dude, you need to calm down."

"I am calm!" I practically screamed, for a second all I could see was crimson.

"All right, dude, you're just getting all swole in the chest, and your demon blood is trying to get out."

"Okay, okay, I'm calm. Just where the fuck does she get off breaking up with me. She hardly said a word in edgewise other than that test the waters shit."

"Wait, wait, hold up, man, she wasn't talking that much?" Miroku got a very pensive expression on his, face and I was afraid that he was going to break something if he thought any harder.

"Yeah, she wasn't talking much; what of it?" 'What is this guy planning?'

"This sounds like 'The Mack'; she was talking wasn't she? Because if she wasn't talking, then it means she doesn't know what to do."

"Yeah, she was talking, she just wasn't telling me about her day and shit like she normally does. She didn't even complain about Koga hitting on her."

"That's because she hooked him up with one of her friends, Ayame. Speaking of Kagome's friends, do you know her girl Sango well enough to introduce me?"

"Oh I didn't know that, you see she didn't tell me shit! And I guess I know Sango well enough, hey wait this is about me and my problems, I'll hook you up after I get back with Kagome."

"All right, man. Okay, back to business. So, what else happened?"

"Well, she offered to pay for the check..."

"Hold up. Wait. **_She offered to pay for the check_**?"

"Yeaah, but I paid for it."

"But that doesn't even matter dude. It's not even about the check. It's about her asserting her independence. She's trying to tell you that she don't even need a man to take care of her. She is telling you that you can't do a damn thing for her, you can't even buy her damn dinner!"

'Yea man, you're so right--' "Hold up, I paid for the dinner"

"Yea, yea, yea, but that don't matter. So, Kag was talking but not that much. She didn't tell you about her day or how she hooked Koga up **_and_** she offered to pay for the check! I'd say this is definitely 'The Mack.'"

"Ok, 'The Mack'. What the hell is that?" 'What the fuck are you talking about, houshi?'

"Dude, 'The Mack' is simple. It means we aren't dealing with some average chick. This woman is a pro."

'I should've known, Kag's friends are always asking her for man advice.'

"So what do we do now?" I asked hopefully.

"We wait. Do you wanna introduce me to Sango? There's nothing else to do really. You don't want to call Kag until tomorrow."

"All right. Get in the car; I'll take you to her place. But I have to warn you, I don't think any of your charms will work on her. She's not easy. Just telling you straight up."

"Thanks, bro. I'll keep that in mind. Now can we go?" He started to get a little antsy and since he gave me okay advice, I decided to be nice and just take him to Sango's place.

I called Sango to let her know that I was coming over. We made it over there in record time.

"Hey Yash, just wanted to let you know that before I let you into my house, I saw you with that hussy the other night at the restaurant, and I hope you made up with Kag, or I will personally castrate you, and don't think I won't."

'Holy shit! I better lie to her' "Ano, hai, everything is fine, actually I was here because a friend wanted to meet you."

"Oh really, and who is you friend?"

"Hi, Tanma Miroku, and might I say that you have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen."

'Oh wow, Miroku, this is overkill'

"A... arigato... I'm Natsuki Sango; you have nice eyes too."

'Oh Kami! This is too much!' "Hey Sango, can we come in or not?"

"Oh, hai, come on in."

We walked in and Miroku took in the apartment. It's pretty nice. It's a two bedroom with a nice bathroom and pretty large living room and the kitchen is not too shabby either. She had it decorated like the modern Western apartments.

"So, do you guys want a drink?"

"I'll take a beer." I said nudging Miroku to get him out of his trance.

"A beer for me, too."

"All right." She went into the kitchen and came out with 3 beers and a bowl of chips. The thing I like best about Sango over all of Kagome's friends, including Rin, is that even though Sango is a woman, she knows how to just relax and hang with the guys guzzling beer and not giving a shit! That's fucking awesome!

Trying to bring in some conversation I talked to Sango, hoping Miroku would catch on.

'Man, for a player, he sure can be dense. He's done nothing but gawk at her since we've been here.' "So Sango, how is work coming along?"

"Everything is great. Kagome's been giving me some great advice on how to deal with the conservative board members. She really is something, isn't she?"

"Yeah," I sighed 'More than you ever know. Wait, I refuse to dwell on her. I'm here for Miroku."

Sango becoming more familiar with Miroku began making light conversation with him.

"So Miroku, what exactly do you do?"

"Huh, oh, I work with InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. I was always good with numbers, so I do a lot of their book keeping."

"Oh, that's nice"

'Man Miroku, you need to stop staring at her chest and look her in the eye.'

"Yeah, I guess. You know Sango, I'd hate to do this, but we really should be going now, it's getting late..." Miroku sighed.

'What the hell. It's only 10:00. You really are a baka'

"What would you say if I were to ask you to go to lunch with me Monday?" He continued.

"I'd say I'd like that very much" She replied.

"Great, so I'll call you?"

"Okay, see you Monday."

"Hai, Monday."

We excused ourselves from her apartment and I whacked Miroku on the head as soon as we reached the car.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being a baka. You hardly talked to the woman and you only looked at her face once, you pervert! You better be glad she never noticed. She would have kicked you out on you ass. Then you make some lame excuse about it being late and you'll call her, what the hell is that about?"

"It's all a part of the master plan. Don't worry I got it under control. Hey, I got a date didn't I?"

'Yeah whatever' "Whatever, let's just leave."

We got back to my place and Miroku left after much persuading on my part. I needed time and rest to figure out how I was gonna get my Kagome back.

'I'll just call her tomorrow.'

'_Wait, she goes to her family shrine on Sundays. I won't be able to reach her'_

'That's why they invented cell phones, bakaro. So it's decided, I'll call her tomorrow, hopefully she won't go to the shrine. I'll surprise her with something she loves, that way she'll have to go out with me again!'

A/n: Hmmm...I wonder what the surprise will be...actually I already know. You just have to wait!! HeeHee! Next chapter is Day 2. Sango calls Kag and tells her about Miroku, too bad Kag knows his reputation for being a hentai and Sango doesn't. NE one want some citrus?? Email me or IM me or review and let me know.

Review pleaz!!

**Shinobi-chan:** Thanks so much for the review and the idea about putting this chapter in InuYasha's POV. No prob about the email. I just like telling people in person when I update, I don't fully trust the automated email notifications, there have been a few times when one of my favs was updated and I didn't get a notification. So just to be on the safe side I just tell everyone.

**Akiraton:** Yeah, the break up was kind of ruff, but don't worry, InuYasha comes out a better man, or should I say half man... ;) That totally sux about school. I leave for college in 2 weeks, so I'm trying my best to finish this before I leave. Once school starts, goodbye life, and hello studying 24/7! But if I don't finish before then, you better believe I won't abandon it...it will just come along a little slower.

**DraGonMistress704: **Awww, you are special! I have to recommend you...your fic is freakin awesome! Thanks, I was afraid my own variations were corny or stupid, but I'm glad you like them! You ain't never lied....this is one of my favorite movies...drools over Morris Chestnut

**Citrus-luvr:** Awww thank you! Yeah, Keiko and Kikyo are two different people. Keiko was the first person to come into mind for that small part. My other sister was like 'why didn't you use Kagura or someone like that....' Jeez I'm such a dim wit! Kikyo has a much larger part and a brawl with Kagome...it's great...oops, I'm giving away too much again...hitting my hand bad Corinthia! I'm glad you're lovin the story! I'm glad to hear the responses to my emails are positive, I thought I would be bothersome...so I guess I'll continue with them!

**Serena-girl:** U R 2 cute! Yeah, I probably would be that mad if my man was dancing with another girl. But then it all depends on the type of dancing. There's dancing y'know with hardly any body contact, and then there's **_dancing_** u know the kind where they're like having sex with clothes on. If he was doing that...o some serious heads would be rollin...but anyways, I'm updating as soon as I can! My parents are starting to get on to me for not packing for my dorm...whatever.

**R.E.L (Arielle) a.k.a my sister and beta:** Thanx for reading and giving me the advice about the check part, I totally 4got about that!! U is the best!


	8. Day Two KPOV

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him....muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations...some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

" " speech

' ' thoughts

A/n: Because so much happens in day 2, I'm gonna break it up into 2 chappies. The first will be what happens with Kagome, and the second will be what happens with InuYasha. Just keep in mind that ch. 7 and 8 are both in the same day. Now on with the story!

Chapter 7

Day 2 (KPOV)

Sunday, day two, came all too quickly for me. I knew Yash would call me today. He's never gone one day without calling. And then the phone rang.

'I'll just let the machine get it.'

"Hey Kagome, it's Sango. You'll never guess what happened last night..."

"Hey, it's me. Sorry I didn't pick up....ano...I was in the bathroom." 'I hate lying, but I can't tell her about me and Yash.'

"Oh, no problem. I just wanted to call and say you'll never guess what happened last night?"

"Oh, I don't know...you won the lottery?"

"I wish. No, someone asked me on a lunch date for tomorrow, and get this... he's freakin HOTT!!"

"Oh that's great Sango, tell me all about it," I said as I nibbled on my rice.

"Well, Yash called me last night and told me that he was coming over. He probably just wanted a free beer or something. Anyways, I told him that I saw him at the restaurant and told him he better have made up with you or I would castrate him, by the way, did he make up with you? Anyways, he said he came over because he had a friend whom he wanted me to meet, are you with me so far?"

'Hold on, Yash went over to her house...he must not have told her what happened' "Oh Yash came over, that's cool. Ano...hai, he made up with me." 'Man I hate lying'

"That's great, Kag. Anyways his friend came up to the door and introduced himself. He works with Yash and Sess. His name is Miroku and he was so sweet and not too bad looking!"

I almost choked on my rice. "Wait did you say his name is Miroku?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

'How do I break it to her gently? I don't want to hurt her, but did she say that he was being sweet? Maybe he changed...Naw this is Miroku we're talking about...the Hentai Houshi!!' "Well, Sango, as you said Miroku works with Yash; so, I know him very well. But..."

"Oh you do, so you can give me the low down on him?"

"Hai, I don't know how to say this gently so I'm going to go out and just say it. Miroku has a reputation."

"A reputation? What are you talking about?"

"What I'm trying to say is that he's a major player. Kami-sama. I'm sorry, Sango."

"Don't trip, Kag, I know you're just looking out for me. Thanks for the advice, but I still think I'm going to go out with him just to see for myself. I think I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later, k?" She sounded real upset and I just felt so bad for her. But who knows maybe this time he'll do something for the better, maybe he'll only grope her and not the waitress, hostess, and some random lady on the street like his last date.

"All right, Sango. I know this will turn out great! Call me later ok?"

"Yeah, bye, Kag."

'Miroku, you better not screw this up.'

I got off the phone with Sango and finished my rice. I sat on the couch to watch television. Sure it was 10:00 in the morning on Sunday and I'm supposed to help out at the family shrine, but I had a rough day and I don't feel like going.

At 10:15, the phone rang.

'Now I wonder who that could be??' "I'll let the machine get it again." And it was a good thing I did, too.

"Hey, Kag, it's Yash. Just calling to ask how you were. I hope all is well. I was thinking about calling you on your cell because I know on Sundays you help out at the shrine. I don't know maybe it was wishful thinking that you wouldn't go and you would talk to me today. I know I'm not the best person when it comes to words, but I think we could work something out. Okay, now that I know you definitely aren't home and not just avoiding my call, I guess I'll go. Oh wait a minute; I actually called to tell you that I picked up some tickets to the Do As Infinity concert. Hit me back if you want to go. All right, bye, babe."

I knew he would call today to try and talk. I didn't know that he would stoop as to try and bribe me with Do As Infinity tickets.

"Do As Infinity, you know they're my favorite band you sneaky bastard. That's okay, because I'm going to the shrine today anyways."

I walked over to the bathroom to take a long, hot, much needed shower. Then I changed into my 'work clothes' and headed to the family shrine. Better late than never, I guess.

{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

I pulled up to the shrine and my kid brother Souta ran right into me. He's finally a senior in high school and I think he loves it.

"Hey, nee-chan, glad you finally decided to show up."

"Ha Ha! Very funny, Souta. Where's Mama and Ji-chan?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm just the comedian! Mama and Ji-chan are in the house."

"Thanks, see you around."

I walked up to the house. This was the very house that I spent my entire childhood. I lived in this house when I went to high school and met my first boyfriend. This place held so many memories for me and I wouldn't give it up for the world. This is exactly why I come here every Sunday that I can to help out with the tourism.

"Ohayo, mama, ji-chan."

"Ohayo, Kagome. Glad you stopped by; today is supposed to be a busy day." Ji-chan called from the back.

"Glad I can help, ji-chan, where's mama?"

"She's at the Go-Shinboku."

"Arigato, ji-chan."

I went to the Go-Shinboku. That always was my safe haven when I was smaller. If ever something went horribly wrong, like when I got my heart broken for the first time, the Go-Shinboku was always the first place I ran to and I immediately felt better. So, I wasn't surprised to feel a nice sense of calmness about the InuYasha situation, and I wasn't surprised to find my mom there. Ever since my dad died 2 years ago, she's out there every chance she gets.

"Hi, Mama."

"Oh, hello, Kagome. I was just out here thinking. How are you?"

"I'm as well as can be expected for someone who just broke up with the love of her life."

"Oh, Kagome, gomen. Do you want to tell me about it?"

'It would be nice to actually tell someone and not get corny advice.' "Hai, mama, but we'll talk after all the tourists leave, that way we won't be interrupted."

"Okay, just call me when you're ready."

"Hai, Mama."

{{{{{{}}}}}}

The rest of the day could only be described as BUSY!! Ji-chan wasn't lying when he said this was going to be one of the busiest days. It was hard keeping my mind off InuYasha, but I still had another trick up my sleeve.

You see sometimes after you break up, especially when you're in a serious relationship, your partner fails to realize that the relationship is actually over. Knowing InuYasha, he is one of these types of people. So, in order to make sure that he gets the point, you must do some strange things, that way when you do get back together, he is behaved.

I noticed earlier that an acquaintance of mine who had a small crush on me made his way to the shrine. His name is Naraku. I also noticed that a friend of InuYasha's also came over; his name is Shippo.

For this little trick of mine you need two people: Your PR and your Flunky. So, who's the PR and who's the Flunky? You must be certain that the PR is friends with your man and regularly talks to him or this won't work.

"Why hello, Kagome. Beautiful day, is it not?" Naraku said smoothly.

'We found our flunky.' "Hi, Naraku. Yes, it is quite a lovely day." I walked smoothly over to him and gave him a huge hug. Noticing Shippo's open mouthed expression, I knew he saw and would waste no time in telling Yash. You have to make sure that you do something as sleazy as possible, without the dry humping. You achieve this by hugging your flunky just a little too long and a little too tight. I continued hugging Naraku pressing as close as I could before pulling back and giving him a big kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Wow, that was one hell of a hug, Kagome."

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while and it's always good to hug a friend. You have a nice week, ok?

"You bet your fine ass I will. You too."

"Ja ne"

I waived as I walked back to the house to wait for mama. We were going to have our talk after all the tourists left for the day. As I walked I noticed Shippo's smug grin and I knew I did my job well.

Mama came in around fifteen minutes after I walked in. I waited for her by the Go-Shinboku. I knew she would know immediately to come there to find me.

"You always came here as a child when something went wrong. I still remember when that boy, Takashi, moved. You wanted to stay outside near this tree all night."

"Hai, mama. I remember you put out some blankets and some pillows, and we both camped out here. You were always there to help me out with the bad times."

"I take it that this is another one of these times? You wanna start from the beginning; I'm assuming this has to do with you and InuYasha."

"You assume correctly. Well, it started on Friday. Yash and I were supposed to go out on a date..." I told mama everything that happened. About how I saw him at the restaurant, and how I broke up with him. I didn't tell her about the plan I was formulating about getting him back. Mama was never the type of person to resort to games to get what she wanted. That was me; I was always the sneaky one when it came to what I wanted.

"Awww, baby, everything will turn out just fine. I'm sure of it. You and InuYasha are meant to be together. Everything will come together. I just know it."

I sat in mama's lap and listened to everything she said. Even with the games I was playing, I knew everything is going to work out perfectly. And if I play my cards right, Yash and I will be together forever.

"Arigato, mama, you always make me feel better. You're the best. I think I'll head up to my old room and take a nap."

"Sure, sweetheart."

"Arigato, mama"

"It's nothing, dear."

I walked to my old room, climbed into my twin sized bed that I had ever since junior high and slept. For how long I wasn't sure, but I woke up to mama lightly tapping me on the shoulder.

"Kagome, it's getting late. Do you want to stay the night here, or do you want to go home."

"I think I'll go home. How long did I sleep?"

"It's 9:30. It's been about two and a half hours."

"Ok, I'll be going home now. Ja, mama."

"Ja."

I arrived home and played my messages.

"You have 15 messages." The voice mail told me.

'Now that's what I'm talking about. Everything is going as planned.'

"On to day three."

{{{{{{}}}}}}

A/n: I'm soooooo sorry this is out so late. Everything has been so busy with packing, friends leaving, and I just got my nose pierced so I'm a little out of everything. To top everything off, this chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, but one of my dear friends left for college and I had to say bye to them. When I got home, the cable was on the fritz, so I could only use dial up...don't hate me! =(

**Shinobi-chan:** Thank you. Well, it looks like InuYasha tried to bribe Kagome with concert tickets, but she's not having any of that. Hmmm... They're both playing games to get each other, that can't be good, but I'm not telling anything...HeeHee. I'm glad you like Kagome's method of handling things. I heard from people who saw the movie that women usually wouldn't act that calm, but I have many friends who have done just that. They didn't cause a scene at all. Hope you keep reading and sorry I took so long to update.

**DraGonMistress704:** I'm sooo sorry, you misunderstood me. When I said that 'you ain't never lied' that's just my way of saying I totally agree with you. Sometimes I forget to keep the black people talk on the DL. Most of my friends never know what I'm talking about. I'm **_really_** sorry for the confusion and if I offended you in any way. I totally forgot that in the movie they do show it from 2 POVs. I'm gonna continue with that because it gives more clarity to the situation. Thanks a bunch and hope you keep reading.

**Akiraton: **You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it! School is boring...I remember dreading going to my classes...now I get freedom in college...YAY!!

**Citrus-luvr:** Thank you very much! Yep, Miroku and Kag know everything about how the opposite sex thinks...or at least in their minds they do, HeeHee. I wouldn't know if guys really do stuff like 'it's getting late' I've never had a boyfriend...kind of sad, don't you think? But one of my friends said this guy who had a crush on her wouldn't talk to her that much and they finally were put together for an English project and he said the whole 'it's getting late thing' but he asked her out on a date and she said yes, so I guess it can work. He did this to seem like the sensitive and nice guy, even though we all know he's just a hentai. Chapter 9 will have lime for sure.... I don't know if it'll escalade into a lemon...it depends on how I feel. It will be Sess/Rin.

**Serena-girl:** Don't cry...everything will turn out perfect. But what's a happy ending without a little drama...I love drama!! I'll need all the luck I can get with packing...I won't forget anything, mom! HeeHee.


	9. Day Two IPOV

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him....muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations...some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" speech

'' thoughts

Chapter 8

Day 2 (IPOV)

I woke up the next morning after deciding how I would win Kagome back. It was a restless sleep because she was the only thing that was on my mind and my body was craving her like chocolate.

After I decided to start the day I headed over to the shower. The warm water washed over me and for a minute I forgot all of my troubles. I wasn't until I heard Keade knocking on the door telling me I was in the shower for thirty minutes.

'What am I, a girl?' "Thanks Keade-baba. You can have the day off. I'm not going to be doing much." 'Except rolling around with Kagome, if the gods favor me today.'

"Thank you InuYasha. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the office."

"Yeah."

I got out of the shower and put on some sweatpants. I went to the kitchen to find a nice big bowl of ramen in the microwave just finishing.

'Bless you, woman! I should be a little nicer to her. She takes such good care of me.'

I ate my ramen and contemplated my next move. When I finished I went to the living room and turned on the TV. Something has to be going on this evening. I need something good so that she will absolutely faint when I tell her.

"And in entertainment, Do As Infinity kicks off their tour in Tokyo tonight. If you didn't get your tickets, too bad, there's none left." I heard the TV say.

'That's perfect! They're her favorite band. No tickets left, yeah right, just none that the average person can afford. It's settled. I'll get Kagome tickets to the Do As Infinity concert. And afterward we can come back here for a little tryst in the bedroom. I fuckin' rock!!'

A made a few phone calls and found out that the concert was being held at Hibiya Park. That was perfect because I am personal friends with the owner of that park, Akitoki. I called him on his mobile because with Aki, you never know where he is.

"Akitoki here."

"Hey, Aki, it's Yash. I need a favor."

"What is it this time Yash?"

"Well I fucked up big time with Kagome and I'm trying to make everything right again. So I need tickets for the Do As Infinity concert, can you do that?"

"I just happen to have a few front row tickets, want me to reserve them for you?"

"Yeah, thanks man. I call you if anything else comes up."

"All right, see ya!"

"Ja"

'All right, with that done, all I need to do now is call Kagome. I hope I catch her before she goes to the shrine.'

"Damn, all this phone tag is making me hungry again....Hell yeah, 'Ramen Time'."

I went to the kitchen to make another bowl of Ramen. You can never have too much! After it was finished I went to the living room and turned flipped through the channels to see what's on. After about fifteen minutes of channel surfing and asking myself how was it possible to have 900 channels and nothing be on the fucking TV, I decided to make my next move on Kagome.

'Hmm...it's 10:15. Kag usually leaves the house around 10:45 or 11:00. I think I can still catch her if I do it now'

I picked up the phone and slowly dialed her number. I couldn't figure out why the hell I was so nervous.

"I'm overreacting. Kag will say yes. She'll never pass up Do As Infinity." Little did I know that she would do just that.

Her machine picked up. I was really hoping I would catch her before she left.

'Damn, it's her machine. Well she'll have to come home soon; she usually gets home around 6:00. The concert starts at 9:00. She can still call me. I'll try her cell later on today.'

"..._You know what to do_" **Beep**

"Hey, Kag, it's Yash. Just calling to ask how you were. I hope all is well. I was thinking about calling you on your cell because I know on Sundays you help out at the shrine. I don't know maybe it was wishful thinking that you wouldn't go and you would talk to me today. I know I'm not the best person when it comes to words, but I think we could work something out. Okay, now that I know you definitely aren't home and not just avoiding my call, I guess I'll go. Oh wait a minute; I actually called to tell you that I picked up some tickets to the Do As Infinity concert. Hit me back if you want to go. All right, bye, babe."

'Okay, with that done what to do now?'

_Wait for her to return your call_

'Right'

All of a sudden I felt very sleepy. I had more than enough time to take a nap and lounge around all day. A guy could get used to this!

I stifled a yawn and thought 'I can call Kag around lunch time.' Then I let sleep overtake me.

I woke up around 1:45. I had no idea I would sleep that long. Whatever. All it means is I don't have to wait to call Kagome.

I called her cell and got no answer. 'Hmm... Maybe she didn't hear it or something. I'll just leave her a message. She'll be quicker to check that one than the one at her house.

I left her another message just short, sweet and too the point. I didn't neglect to tell her I love her, because I still do. She just needs time to realize it, again.

'She'll usually call back within the hour if someone leaves a message on her phone' so, if she doesn't call by 2:30, I'll just try the house again. And if that doesn't work, I'll keep trying her cell phone.' Little did I know that she didn't take her phone with her today.

2:30 didn't come soon enough. When it finally rolled around, I wasted no time in calling her house. No answer again. I guess it was to be expected, but wishful thinking made me call anyways.

"..._you know what to do_" **Beep**

"Hey, it's me, call me back when you get this. Ja ne."

3:45: _"...you know what to do" _**beep**

"It's me again. Call me back."

Okay, I needed something to do and quick. I was about to lose it. I went to the garage and decided to pour myself into my work out.

First, kick boxing. I must have been really angry because I almost destroyed the punching bag with the first blow.

Second, jump rope. I have no idea how long I jumped for but it was a long ass time, my legs burned like they never did before.

Third push ups. I pushed myself to the limit on this one. I broke my record with 250.

Finally crunches. I poured the rest of my hanyou strength into my crunches. When I did the last one I was totally exhausted. I sat and stared out of the window of my garage. I didn't even notice Miroku walk up to it and bang incessantly.

"Hey Yash, what the hell are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

All I could do was stare then look away.

"Ahhhh, hell no Yash, don't give me that puppy look. Look into the light, Yash; look into the light. I'm coming 'round."

He came into the garage and sat next to me. He took in all the surroundings with the evidence of my working out.

"Shit, dude, you really pushed yourself this time. Did you forget that this afternoon you, Shippo, Jineji, and I were supposed to play golf?"

"Fuck, man. I totally forgot," I looked at my watch, 4:50. I was supposed to play golf with the guys, "I don't think I'm gonna go today. You play extra good for me."

"All right, man. I'll be better than that American guy...Tiger Woods I think his name is, yeah. I'll go Tiger Woods on their asses."

"Okay, hey I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Yeah, man. I'm out."

I walked back to the house to try Kagome again. It was about 5:10 she should be home by now. I called her house and there was no answer again.

"_You know what to do" _**beep**

"It's me. Call me back."

6:30: _"you know what to do" _**beep**

"Hey, this is getting old. Call me back."

8:00: "_you know what to do" _**beep**

"All right, Kagome, this isn't funny anymore. I know you can't still be at the shrine. Where the fuck are you? Call me back. I guess we don't need the concert tickets. S'okay. You'll just have to make it up to me. Just call me back okay?"

When 10:00 rolled around and still no word from Kagome, I decided to give up. If she didn't want to talk to me, I wasn't going to pressure her like I was earlier.

I decided to just shower and go to sleep.

Golf with the Guys (narrator POV)

Miroku made it to the golf course in no time flat. Shippo and Jineji were waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Yash can't make it; he's not doing to well." Miroku said.

"I would imagine so," Shippo began, "you'll never believe what I saw at the Higurashi Shrine today?"

"What, what?" Jineji questioned.

"I saw Kagome..."

"Well duh, baka, it's her damn shrine." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"But not **_just_** Kagome. Naraku was hugged all up on her."

"No shit, Yash's Kagome?" Jineji interrupted

"Do you know any other Kagome Higurashi?" Shippo retorted.

"Wait, you say you saw Naraku and Kagome hugging?" Miroku pondered, the wheels in his head starting to churn.

"Hai"

"Well, maybe it was just a friendly hug. You know how Kagome is. Her soul is so huge she is just a kind person. That's was it was, just a friendly hug." Miroku concluded.

"No, man. I know what a friendly hug is. That's when she hugs you with the gap in the middle with her ass sticking out. Y'know, just in case you get excited she won't know about it, especially at a shrine.

"But there was no gap between them. They were hugged up tight. I don't understand why she would be hugged up on Naraku knowing he's a major player? Let me tell you something right now. Naraku is about to wax that ass!"

'Shit!' Miroku thought 'I **_cannot_** tell Yash about that. He'll flip.'

Just then Miroku's cell phone rang.

"Moushi, Moushi."

"Is this Tanma Miroku?"

"Hai, who is this?"

"This is Susaka Kikyo. I got your number from your secretary. I hope it's okay for me to be calling?

"Hai, what may I help you with?"

"Well, tomorrow night my company is having a party to celebrate a merger with Coca-Cola and I was wondering if you could ask InuYasha to accompany me. You can come too, if you like."

'Hmm... this is just the break that InuYasha needs. Kagome did say to test the waters.'

"Hai, I'll make sure he's at that party with you."

"Arigato Miroku-san."

"It's nothing."

"Ja ne."

"Ja"

'I've got to call Yash'

Back at Yash's place (IPOV)

When I got out of the shower I noticed that I had a message. I prayed to every god that it was Kag. I really was not expecting this call:

"Hey Yash, its Miroku. You'll never guess who called? Susaka Kikyo. She invited you to go to a company party with her. And YOU. ARE. GOING. You need to get your mind of Kagome and this is the best way. Call me back okay?"

'Hmm... Kikyo.'

A/n: Ohhhh, what's gonna happen next. Will he go to the party? I guess you'll have to come back and find out. Next chapter has an S/R lemon and Kog/Aya lime.

Well you know what to do, reviews make me happy!!

**Forlorn Essence:** Wow! You think so?? That really means a lot to me! I'm glad you think my characters aren't ooc. Thank you sooo very much! I think that idea is wonderful...I'll review for u anytime... I just love your story! Hope you keep reading!

**Shinobi-chan: **Thank you I was wondering if I should put him in the fic. Then I remembered that part in the movie and I knew he would be perfect! That's really the only part he plays. Well, InuYasha never really finds out what Kagome did. If you didn't notice he was supposed to be at golf with the guys. Since he didn't go, he didn't find out and Miroku knew if he ever did find out, he would go on a rampage. I hope you keep reading!!

**Serena-girl: **Yep, Kagome know exactly what she's doing... or so she thinks. Hope you keep reading!

**Binab86: **Thank you so much! I hope you liked the chapter and hope you keep reading!

**Citrus-luvr:** You're so cute! Thank you. I like sending the emails out because like I said earlier, I don't really trust the automated email notifications. Next chappie has some lime and a lemon. I've thought since this fic won't be that long, I might do one lime and one lemon per couple, except for I/k. This is mainly an I/k fic so it's only natural they have more lemons! Hope you keep reading!

**Akiraton: **Thank you. I have a lot of friends who are going to that school this year!! It's great! I'll have as much fun as I can! Hope you keep reading.


	10. Note

Hey guys!

Gomen nasai! We're moving much sooner than planned and I have some last minute packing and shopping to do! Please don't be mad at me! We're driving to Philly, so there is no way for me to update until I am fully moved into the dorm. That should be by late Friday early Saturday. The next chapter is almost finished. It will be out soon.

Again I'm sooo sorry but I can give some previews of upcoming events if that will hold you over:

Ch 9: "Koga, I don't think I am ready for this next step"

"That's okay, Ayame, there are other things we can do besides sex..."

"Sesshie, what are you doing here?"

"Rin, I had to see you and I won't take no for an answer..."

Much later in the story: "InuYasha, I'm going home with Hojo. If you don't like it, maybe you should have thought about that before showing up with Kikyo..."

**theMaven:** Yeah, Sess/Rin lemon, but sadly it won't be out until I'm moved in =(

**Shinobi-chan: **Technically if Kag finds out about the party, her plan could backfire...but luckily she doesn't find out until the next party because she has to go...oops...giving too much away again. Thanks very much!

**DraGonMistress704:** If my memory serves me correctly, I think 'InuYasha' goes to one party with 'Kikyo' and 'Kag' doesn't find out about it. But at the next party, 'Kag' sees him with 'Kikyo' and that's when the shit hits the fan...I've decided that I'll use Hojo as the 'flat tire guy'.

**Akiraton:** Yeah...he goes with Kikyo. Yeah I do live in Texas I live right outside of Dallas. But not for long...

**yasha21:** Yeah, bad yasha...but everything will turn out fine! Hope you keep reading!

**Citrus-luvr:** Yep, Kikyo has made her debut and I must say in this fic she's a major bee-otch! Kag doesn't get too hurt, but there are some upcoming surprises that she doesn't anticipate...ooo drama! Yeah I think one lime/lemon per couple but Inu/Kag get more. I'll try and update as soon as I can.

**Serena-girl:** Yep, Kikyo...good, you're feeling nervous...that means I'm doing my job!!

All right, I'll update as soon as I possibly 


	11. The Others and Party Number 1

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him....muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations...some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" speech

'' thoughts

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LIME/LEMON CONTENT...RUN AWAY IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG, OR DON'T COME CRYING TO ME IF YOUR PARENTS CATCH YOU.

Chapter 9

The Others and Party #1

{{{Koga and Ayame}}}

Koga and Ayame have been going out together everyday since Kagome hooked them up. Tonight, Koga had a special plan for Ayame. He's always been the one to move fast; he claimed Kagome the very first time he saw her at the track meet, when she was talking with InuYasha.

Tonight, he and Ayame were going to go a French restaurant called Club NYX. It's supposed to be a really hot restaurant with great food, service and Koga's favorite, wine! Also he learned early on that Ayame was a bit on the creative side when it came to outfits and decorations, and this Club NYX has some pretty wild decorations. He was sure that she would love it.

Next he booked seats at the Blue Note, which weren't too easy to come by considering that it is one of the best jazz clubs in all of Tokyo and tickets are $100 a piece just for stand-in, but somehow he managed to do it and they are supposed to have excellent music there, even if he isn't much of a jazz buff.

Finally he would take her out for ice cream at the Shikon no Tama ice cream parlor. All in all this was going to be a perfect date.

{{{InuYasha and the party plans}}}

When Miroku call InuYasha last night, he had some serious thinking to do. Knowing that he loves Kagome very much, he knew he should just say no to Kikyo, but Miroku insisted that this was the best thing for him.

With a heavy sigh, InuYasha picked up the phone and dialed Kikyo's number.

"Moushi, moushi."

"Susaka Kikyo?"

"Speaking"

"This is Takahashi InuYasha. I'm calling in reference to an invitation to a company party."

"Hai, are you able to come?"

"Hai, on one condition..."

"That would be??"

"I would like to bring Miroku."

"That's fine, I already told him he could come."

"Great, so I'll meet you there, I assume you gave all the information to Miroku?"

"Hai, I'll see you there."

"Sayonara"

InuYasha hung up the phone thinking that wasn't has hard as he thought it would be. Miroku had better be right or there would be hell to pay. And with that he got ready to go to work.

{{{Sesshoumaru and Rin}}}

Sesshoumaru sat on his sofa in his living room thinking about Rin. That was all he could seem to do as of late. He hardly had any energy to go to work; now something had to be wrong if the great Sesshoumaru Takahashi didn't want to go to work.

Even though it was three days since he last saw Rin, it felt like yesterday. He was still raging over the fact that she left him in his bed hard as a rock and went home. Just who did that bitch think she is? But mad as he may be at Rin, he was still on fire for her and that little stunt she pulled only served to make him want her more. She had to have gone to Kagome for advice; there was no way in all seven hells that she would normally do that to him.

Taking out the small black velvet box from his desk drawer, Sess thought about what he was going to do. He knew he loved Rin with all his heart. He knew that she was the one and only for him. He knew he wanted to marry her, but the only problem is how to ask her and when. She obviously still wanted him or she wouldn't have tried to seduce him that night. He sat and thought. Finally he decided tonight would be the night. Right after she got off of work.

Sess knew that Mondays were never Rin's best days. Even though she was a bright cheery person, Mondays seemed to even drag her down. What better way to relieve the stress than having the one you love propose to you? He would make his move tonight. The very thought of it made him decide to go to work.

{{{Koga/Ayame}}}

Koga couldn't sit still for the life of him. Kagome had called a board meeting today and all Koga could think about was meeting Ayame. He had even set up a lunch date, as usual, but she had no idea about his plans, just that he was taking her out tonight.

Kagome must have picked up on his jitteriness, because she asked him to stay after the meeting was over.

"Hey, Koga, I noticed you were zoning out, is everything all right?"

"Couldn't be better. Did I ever thank you for setting me up with Ayame? As far as I know she is the best woman I could know, followed closely by you, of course."

"You are too sweet, arigato. Hai, you've thanked me everyday since that day. So do you have any special plans?"

"Hai, I'm taking her to the Blue Note tonight."

"The Blue Note, wow! That's high quality. I know she'll appreciate that! You're such a good person."

"Arigato."

To say that Koga was the only person excited about tonight was completely one sided. Ayame could not contain her excitement and she eagerly awaited when she would meet Koga for lunch. She secretly hoped that she could **_somehow_** find out about these special plans of his. Although she loved surprises, there's always that small part of a woman that just has to know.

The day seemed to drag on relentlessly. Each minute seemed like hours and there were still 2 and a half hours to go until lunch. Ayame couldn't think of anything to do to pass the time. She was usually days ahead when it came to matters of the workplace, so if she continued to do anything more, she would be so far ahead that she wouldn't have to come into work for a week, although that could be a good thing.

Maybe she could catch up on her reading. She did so love to read, and between work and Koga, she just didn't have the time to just relax and read one of her good romance novels. Call her old fashioned, but the novels just seemed to brighten her outlook on love. She always dreamed of the perfect guy to sweep her off of her feet, and now that she had him, she turned to any source available to keep him.

{{{InuYasha/party}}}

InuYasha arrived at work a little later than usual, but still earlier than anyone else, except for Keade.

"Ohayo, InuYasha." She said cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Keade, is my paperwork ready?"

"Hai, it's on your desk."

"Arigato."

InuYasha walked into the office and sighed. It still smelled like Kagome. He was still having a hard time letting her go. He didn't even know if he wanted to go to the party with Kikyo anymore. He was seriously thinking of calling the whole thing off, but when his had reached for he phone he heard a familiar voice saying:

"Don't even think about it. There is no way in hell you are canceling."

"Get off my back, houshi. I don't want to go anymore. Don't you have a lunch date you should be planning?"

"Ahhh yes, the lovely Sango. You see why I have to go to this party? I can't act like a hentai with her around, she'll hate me."

"So why don't YOU go with Kikyo?"

"Oh believe me, I would...she's fucking hot, but she wants to go with you and the only way I can go is if you go, so you better go."

"Fine, whatever, just get the fuck out of my office."

He decided to go on ahead and go. It's not even a major party. Kikyo told him of another party her company was having to celebrate the merger with Miller-Genuine-Draft in a few days and she wanted him to accompany her there too. Maybe if he went to the small one, he wouldn't have to go to the big one.

{{{Sess/Rin}}}

Sesshoumaru arrived at work much later than usual. When he pulled into the parking garage, he already saw InuYasha's car parked.

"I really am late" he said to himself. It didn't really matter much, because he's the president of the company, he just didn't make it a habit to be tardy to work.

When he arrived in the building, he decided to pay his dear outouto a visit.

"Ohayo, outouto."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Well, I see that someone is still pissy. Is someone still thinking about Kagome?"

"No, aniki, and not that it's any of your fucking business, I'm going out tonight and not with Kagome."

"Oh really, do tell."

"Her name's Susaka Kikyo. She invited me to a business party."

"Susaka Kikyo.... is she that woman who could be Kagome's double? Is that why you are going with her?" Sess just loved toying with InuYasha's head. He knew that InuYasha probably never even noticed the similarities, or maybe he did.

"Oi, get out, teme."

And with that Sesshoumaru left just as calmly as he came in. His Monday was ten times better now.

Rin just sat at her desk and sighed. Kami, she hated Mondays. All she wanted to do was go home, call Sess and make up with him, but she couldn't do that. Damn this advice. It had better work.

{{{Koga/Ayame}}}

Lunch hour finally came. Koga nearly burst out of his office and ran right into Kagome.

"Oof, gomen nasai, Kag. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No problem, Koga. I know you're in a hurry to meet with Ayame."

"Hai, well, I'll be seeing you."

"Have fun" Kagome called out to his retreating form.

Koga made it to Ayame's office in record time. He walked into her office and nearly gasped. Ayame always looked good, but today she looked exquisite. She was still a little conservative because of work, but she still looked good. She was wearing an emerald suit that matched completely with her emerald eyes and contrasted with her ruby hair. The skirt hit just above the knees and she had a black v-neck sleeveless shirt and an emerald blazer. Koga couldn't stop drooling.

"Are you ready to go, or are you going to continue staring at me, Koga?"

"Ohh, gomen. You look beautiful. I could look at you all day. Hai, I'm ready to go."

"All right."

They had a beautiful lunch in the park. Ayame had tried as hard as she could to find out what they were going to do tonight, but Koga wouldn't budge. The only thing he told her was to wear something nice and he'll pick her up from her house at 8:00. She couldn't wait, but the excitement served to make the day go that much slower than it already was. She couldn't wait until 8:00 and she had the perfect outfit for the occasion.

{{{InuYasha/Miroku's plans}}}

InuYasha decided to eat lunch at the corner deli. He still couldn't keep his mind off of Kagome and everything was a reminder of what they had shared. He ordered a roast beef sandwich and took it back to his office. He still had some much needed finishing touched to make on the Frankfurter account.

Miroku arrived at Sango's office around 1:00. He was going to take her to a small Italian Bistro for lunch. He was working hard and keeping his hentai nature and wandering hand to himself, but Sango wasn't helping any with the way she looked.

Sango wore a black skirt that hit right at the knee with a bright pink sleeveless shirt and a black blazer. Miroku couldn't help but stare in awe at her beauty.

"You look lovely, Sango."

"Arigato Miroku. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Hai."

He drove her to the bistro and was the perfect gentleman and pulled her chair and everything for her. When the waitress arrived, Miroku prayed to every god that Sango didn't notice him staring at her. He just couldn't help it. Thankfully she really didn't notice.

They ate their food in comfortable silence and when everything was in order, Miroku paid the check.

"Arigato for the lunch, Miroku."

"No problem"

Sango leaned in to give Miroku a small peck on the check. Miroku held her waist for a second and then that hand...

_**SMACK**_

"HENTAI! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm... gomen nasai. I won't do it again. I just couldn't help myself."

"Won't do it again my ass."

"Can I prove it to you? Will you go out to lunch with me again tomorrow?"

"I don't know..."

"Onegai, I swear Sango."

"Okay, but do it again and I'll beat the crap out of you."

{{{Sess/Rin}}}

Sesshoumaru decided to skip lunch today. He didn't usually do it, but he couldn't focus on anything. If he could just keep his mind on work, he could go on with the rest of the day. So he drowned himself in paperwork. Anything to make the day go by faster so he could surprise Rin when she got home.

Rin met Kagome for lunch and told her how much she was missing Sesshoumaru.

"Don't worry. I keep telling you that things are gonna work out perfect. I can see, why can't you."

"I don't know. I just miss him so much. I wish he would just forget this entire thing and re-propose to me. I would say yes in a heartbeat."

"I'm sure you would. Soon, Rin. Everything will be back to normal soon, I can feel it."

"I hope you're right. We should probably go back to work."

"Hai. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Hai."

{{{Koga/Ayame}}}

Koga arrived at Ayame's apartment at precisely 8:00. Koga isn't the type to be tardy, especially for dates.

"Hey, Koga, you look good, as usual." Ayame chirped, excited about the night's plans.

"Hey, gorgeous, you look especially good. I see you didn't waste any time in wearing something nice." Koga gawked.

"Well I do try, sweetie."

"Damn, you didn't even have to try. You look fuckin hot!" Ayame looked particularly good tonight. She had on a dress that was asymmetrical. It had a shoulder strap on the left side and was strapless on the right. On the right side, the dress just hit at mid-thigh and gradually lengthened to hit at the knee on the left side. It was a mixture of all types of greens and yellows, considering it is spring time. And for an extra affect, it had a peephole just at the waist on the left side. (If any of you have seen the music video for Nelly's 'My Place,' it's the dress that the girl wears at the hair salon.)

"Thanks Koga. So, where are we off to?" Ayame asked hopefully.

"Well, baby, that's a secret and you'll have to find out when we get there."

"You suck!"

"Oh, I suck? I'd much rather **_you_** suck."

"Hentai!"

"Only for you, baby."

They rode over to the restaurant in comfortable silence. When they arrived at Club NYX, Ayame nearly had a heart attack. She knew that Koga knew her favorite food is French, but she didn't know that he would book this restaurant. This was an extremely high quality restaurant and the decorations and the food prices showed it.

"I knew you would like it."

"Kami-sama. I never would have dreamed of eating here. Arigato."

"No problem, baby."

They ate their meals talking about how their day was and the crazy shit that their bosses make them do, but Koga didn't complain much because he liked Kagome being his boss. After eating their fill and having excellent quality wine, Koga paid the check and they went on to the Blue Note. Again, Ayame tried to find out where they were going, but to no avail.

When they arrived at the Blue Note, Ayame had her second heart attack of the evening. She couldn't believe that she was standing at the door of the Blue Note. She had tried once to get tickets but they were always sold out and when they weren't, they were hundreds of dollars.

Koga led her to a secluded booth one that was far enough from the band to carry on a conversation, but still close enough to enjoy the smooth jazz coming from the stage.

Ayame was still in shock the entire time that they were in the club. She had never experienced jazz quite like that before and she made a mental note to specially thank Koga when they got back to her apartment.

They left the club and Ayame noticed that Koga wasn't heading towards her apartment.

"We have one more stop before we get to your place."

"Wow, you must have been reading my mind. I was just wondering why we weren't going to my place."

"I thought you would want some ice cream."

"I'd love some!"

They arrived at the Shikon ice cream parlor that was a few blocks away from the Blue Note.

"Kami-sama, Koga, this night just keeps getting better and better. I don't want it to end."

"Well, I don't plan on it ending anytime soon, baby."

They ate their ice cream and then headed towards Ayame's apartment. When they got inside, Koga sat on the couch and motioned for Ayame to sit next to him. She sat next to him and twiddled her thumbs. Koga took both her hands in his and took a deep breath.

"Ayame, I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Kagome. But I can't deny that I feel a strong attraction to you."

"Wait, what are you saying?"

{{{InuYasha/Party}}}

InuYasha arrived at Miroku's house to get ready to go to the party. He did dress for the occasion, but not like he usually did. He wore a pair of black slacks and a button down wine shirt, with his hair tied back into a low ponytail.

"Hey man, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show." Mirkou said. He also wore black slacks but a purple button down shirt.

"Yeah, I almost didn't but I guess there's no harm. I still don't understand why you're going when you're trying to get with Sango."

"Well, it's complicated, but to narrow it down, I have to get out as much mack as I can until I am truly **_with_** Sango; until then, I'm not tied down."

"Whatever man, lets just go."

They arrived at the party and found Kikyo. She looked good, but everyone knew that she wanted InuYasha and would wear or do anything to get him. She had on a very, very short dress that barely covered her assets and a very, very low neckline. She looked good, but InuYasha tended to stray away from girls that tried too hard and Kikyo was trying **_too_** hard.

"InuYasha, glad you made it."

"Hey Kikyo, ano...you look nice."

"Hey Kikyo."

"Oh hey Miroku. Nice to see you. InuYasha, you wanna dance?"

"Ahhh, sure Kikyo."

{{{Sess/Rin}}}

Sesshoumaru arrived at Rin's apartment around 7:00. He knew she would be at home because either she would be at his house or lounging around in her living room on Mondays. He knocked on the door twice and waited for her response.

"I'll be there in just a minute." She yelled.

"Probably trying to fix her appearance or something." Sess said to himself.

Rin came to the door and nearly fell over. She blinked a few times just to make sure he was real, but there he was, the love of her life was standing at her doorway.

"Sesshie, what are you doing here?"

"Rin, I had to see you and I won't take no for an answer..."

"Okay, come in"

"Arigato."

"Do you want some tea or something?"

"Tea would be nice."

"Okay, hold on."

Rin went to the kitchen to the stove to prepare the tea. She had to try and compose her thoughts together. Right now all she wanted to do was grab him and make wild, passionate love to him, because of the other day, but she knew he wouldn't stand for it.

When the tea was done, she poured two cups and sat on the couch. Sess was already there making himself comfortable.

"How was your day?" Rin asked trying to make small talk.

"Uneventful, and yours?

"Same."

"Oh...Rin I can't wait any longer. The other day when you came over and left me in the bed hard, I was furious. But after I looked at the situation, I realized that it's no more than I deserve. I don't deserve to have someone like you, Rin."

"Sesshie, I..."

"No, Rin let me finish. I know I don't deserve someone like you, but I hope you will overlook it and be my wife anyways." He pulled out the little velvet box from his pocket and opened it revealing a six carat canary yellow diamond.

Rin almost fainted for the second time that night. Not only was the love of her life in her living room after what she did to him, but also he was proposing for the **_second_** time. She was speechless.

"Rin, I promise to be more open with you and not let my lack of emotions get in the way of our relationship, but you have to know, no matter how much it may not seem like it, I do love and cherish you. I love you with all my heart, Rin."

"Kami-sama, Sesshoumaru, I don't know what to say."

Sess panicked for a moment, Rin hardly ever called him Sesshoumaru unless she was upset. However, his fears were soon alleviated.

"Sesshie, I know you love me, I even knew it then, but when you told me that we should call off the engagement, I didn't know what to do. I knew you were probably just stressed and didn't mean it, but I was so upset that I just believed it.

"But now I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you love me as I love you and nothing in the world would make me happier than to be you wife."

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Sess placed his mouth on hers. It was chaste at first but then grew hungrier by the second. Sess felt as though his heart would beat right out of his chest and Rin felt the same.

Not feeling satisfied by kissing, Sess picked Rin up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

{{{Koga/Ayame LIME}}}

"I'm saying, Ayame, that I love you."

"Wait, you love me? How can that be?" Ayame was in disbelief. Not even Dasuke, who she dated seriously and even gave herself to told her directly that he loved her, and here was a man that she met through her best friend a little more than a week ago saying to her face on her sofa that he loved her. It was almost too much to bear. "I don't know what to say, Koga; no one's ever really told me that they love me."

"You don't have to say anything now, I just want you to know how I feel about you." And with that, he slowly leaned in and closed the distance between them. It started out slow and sensual with him licking her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she readily replied by opening her mouth. After a few moments, Koga's advances became a little more forward and he started moving his hands up and down her waist until they found their goal at her breasts.

Ayame gasped into the kiss at the sudden movement, but did nothing to stop him. Taking that as a sign, Koga took his other hand and slowly caressed her calves and moved to the sensitive skin behind her knees.

Not wanting to be the only one experiencing this electrifying feeling of Koga's hands, Ayame tentatively moved her hands to Koga's chest and began drawing little designs known only to her mind.

With Koga's hand on her breast, Ayame failed to notice that his other hand was slowly making its way to her upper thigh and rising. When they came just short of the apex of her thigh, Ayame tensed.

"Koga, I don't think I am ready for this next step"

"That's okay, Ayame, there are other things we can do besides sex. I promise no sex, just let me make you feel good."

"Okay."

Koga continued his assault on her thighs and breasts. When he noticed that she wasn't tensing anymore he motioned for her to lie down on the couch and she complied. He slowly lifted her dress until it came just to the bottom of her breasts. He looked at her in silent permission and she nodded her head. He removed the dress and bent down to kiss the tops of her breasts. He caressed her thighs again until he came to the band of her black bikinis. He hooked his thumbs in and slowly pulled it down.

Ayame tensed again and Koga rushed quickly to soothe her. When she relaxed again, he bent down and spread her legs with his hands. He bent lower and lower until Ayame could feel his hot breath against her burning womanhood. She couldn't hide that she wanted him, but she was just afraid after the sex, Koga would treat her like Dasuke did.

Koga looked at his beloved and smiled inwardly at her glistening folds. He knew that she wanted him, and he wanted to make her feel like a woman. He pressed his warm lips against her folds and took a small taste, completely overjoyed by her reaction of bucking into his face. He became bolder with his ministrations and thrust his tongue into her hot core. Ayame moaned in response threading her fingers through his hair.

Not wanting her breasts to be ignored, Koga took one of his hands and rubbed lazy circles around her nipples through the sheer satin of her bra. Ayame's breath started coming in pants and all she could do was whisper incoherent words between breaths. When, Koga's other hand reached between them to rub at her sensitive nub, she almost screamed in ecstasy. She could feel herself building and knew it wouldn't be long until she climaxed. Then suddenly, Koga stopped and came up to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself on him. Never in her life has she been apart of something as erotic as tasting herself on her boyfriend. That was soon forgotten as soon as Koga thrust two fingers into her causing her to call out his name. She felt herself building again and started moving her hips in time with his thrusts.

"Please don't stop," was the only thing that she could get out.

"Baby, I don't plan on it. I told you I was gonna make you feel good."

"Feels soo good...Ahhh" Koga took his thumb and gently caressed her nub. He felt her inner walls start to contract around his fingers and knew she would be coming any minute now. Not being able to hold back, he bent down again and gently nibbled her nub. That sent her over the edge and slowly spiraling down back to reality.

When she got back to earth from her sexual high, she found Koga lying down next to her.

"That was amazing! But I feel bad for leaving you hanging, there has to be something I can do."

"Don't think about it. Tonight was for you. I almost came just watching you."

"Oh. Ano...Koga?"

"Mmm"

"I love you too."

{{{InuYasha/Party}}}

Kikyo led InuYasha to the dance floor where she decided to put the moves on him. They were dancing with her back to his front and she decided to bend it low and sensually bring it back up, deliberately pushing against his manhood. InuYasha thinking that was a little much backed up just a bit. Kikyo noticed and turned around so he was in front and pressed her breasts against his back.

"So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Hai, it's cool."

"Good, because I'm really enjoying myself." And with that she reached around and cupped him a little too roughly.

"Whoa that's...umm.... I'm gonna take a short break. I'll be right back. Miroku, wanna come with me for a second."

"Naw man, I'm good."

"I'd really appreciate it if you came with me."

"Dude, can't you see I'm busy," when Miroku saw the expression on InuYasha's face, he immediately changed his mind. "All right I'm coming."

When they were far away enough for Kikyo to not hear them InuYasha let everything out.

"Hey I want to go home. I don't really feel comfortable here."

"What the hell do you mean you don't feel comfortable here? You're with Kikyo, the hottest chick here."

"Yeah, but she keeps pressing her titties against my back and grabbing my stuff."

"Man do you know how much I'd pay to have her put her titties on **_my_** back and grab **_my_** stuff?

"Look at that. There she is, Yash. She's dancing for you. Now you can't tell me that you don't think she's hot. Look at her with her supple breasts screaming for you to suck them down to her slim waist and to her cute ass. She's calling you, Yash. She's saying, 'come eat me,' and you know you can't deny it.

"But, if you want to go, I won't make you feel uncomfortable. I just want you to look at what you're missing if you do go."

"Yeah, Miroku, I thing I want to go."

"All right then we'll go."

{{{Sess/Rin LEMON}}}

Sess carried Rin to her bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. He slowly removed her sweat top pleased to find she wore nothing underneath, not even a bra. He took a nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it. He palmed the other nipple with his hand as not to neglect it.

Rin squirmed and moaned under his touches. She knew she wanted this, but she had no idea that she wanted it this bad. Sess delighted in her movements feeling a sense of pride in being able to make her move and moan like that.

Sess slowly trailed his hands down her flat stomach using his claws to add some extra effect, which it did. Rin couldn't stand not feeling his flesh against hers; so she hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it carelessly across the floor. She rubbed every and any inch of his skin that she could reach wanting to memorize every muscle of his chest and back.

Sess kept his hands at the waist band of her shorts up until he felt her tweak one of his own nipples and then he couldn't control himself and he ripped her shorts to shreds, but she didn't seem to mind as she was intent on unbuttoning his pants and removing his boxers to lightly stroke him. After being sexually deprived for three days, it took everything Sess had not to just pound senselessly into her until she couldn't see straight.

Sess cautiously removed her underwear and immediately dipped two fingers into her overjoyed that she was so wet and ready for him. Rin cried out in sheer ecstasy and happiness. Sess pumped his fingers in and out slowly finding a rhythm that she would like.

"Ahhh...faster Sesshie."

With that plea, Sess mercilessly thrust his fingers into her awaiting womb. After her first climax, he let her recover before situating himself on top of her. He took his quivering member into his hands surprised to find Rin's already there guiding him home into her hot, wet folds. They both moaned with the contact. It was after a few slow strokes that all hell broke loose and two lovers were rejoined in the most passionate of ways. Rin met Sess thrust for thrust and when he didn't go as fast as he wanted she quickly flipped over and started her own unique rhythm bouncing heavily on his manhood. Sess gripped the sheets shredding them to pieces but not caring. He knew he was so close, but he wanted them to come together, so he reached between them and stoked he clitoris. It only took a few seconds until they were both screaming each other's names in sheer bliss and climbing the sexual ladder back down to earth.

When she was sure her voice was back she whispered in Sess's ear: "I love you so much, my husband." And then she fell asleep.

"I love you too koiishi."

A/n: Hey guys! You have no idea how unbelievably sorry I am that I am so late. The internet is ridiculously slow here. Too many people trying to sign on and not enough bandwith. But they are supposed to be adding more, so until then, my updates will be very spaced out. Actually, now that classes have started, I'll only be able to post on the weekends...yay college...NOT!! I miss high school. I promise I am not forgetting this fic and I love you guys soo much for staying with me! I made sure to make this chapter extra long in gratitude. I hope you liked the citrus! Next chapter is day four and InuYasha makes an unexpected move!!! Well, u know what to do...review!! Ja!

**Fallenangel13: **Glad you like the story! Hope you keep reading!! Sorry the updates won't be that often...just once a week...maybe twice, if I don't have to study as much.

**LittleTennyo: **Awww thanx soo much. That has got to be one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! I totally understand about Kag and Inu having the perfect relationship...even though I'm a hopeless romantic, I absolutely love drama!!! Glad you like it and thanx again! Hope you keep reading!

**VeRoN:** Yeah, Vivica Fox and Morris Chestnut are in it! It is absolutely one of my most favorite movies and I had to put an InuYasha twist to it!! Teehee! Hope you keep reading!

**Shinobi-chan: **yah...I had to put the teaser! Do you think it was Kag who said the last line?? I'm not telling...but you're smart enuff! Everything turns out fine.. I swears. Hope you keep reading!

**Citrus-luvr: **I promise, I love you guys... I could never in a kazillion years forget about you! And on top of that I love this story too much! Hope the citrus was to your liking! Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!! Actually I'll keep writing even if you stop!

**Akiraton: **Lol! Maybe he did. Keep reading!!


	12. Day Four InuYasha Makes an Unexpected Mo...

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him.... muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations...some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 10

Day 4- InuYasha Makes an Unexpected Move.

KPOV

I didn't do much yesterday. Mondays are usually uneventful for me. Most of the time I go to InuYasha's office for a quick fix and that serves to brighten my day a lot, but seeing as how we are separated, there wouldn't be any of that. I think the only thing that really happened yesterday was I found out about some plans that Koga had with Ayame for that night. I reminded myself to check in on him and ask him how it went in comparison to what Ayame told me.

It seems that Koga went all out for this. I mean he booked tickets to the Blue Note and took her to Club NYX, the hottest French restaurant around. I never heard of him doing anything like that before. I knew he was the type of person to be 100 committed to whoever he was attached to, provided he truly felt something for them.

I hope that he didn't do all of this just to get Ayame in to bed, because she doesn't stand for that type of crap. When Ayame told me that they went back to her place I knew she wouldn't let anything happen because of what happened between her and Dasuke. Hopefully Koga understood and he would have to wait if he truly loved and wanted her.

I woke up feeling unusually cheery today, considering I am not a morning person. I showered and got dresses, ready to take on the day. I was going to go to work, get what I needed to get done, done, and go home and relax. That's what I was looking forward to that entire day.

I arrived at work at the usual time to find Yura sitting at her desk ready to face the day with me.

"Ohayo, Miss. Higurashi."

"Ohayo, Yura. Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Oh yes it was very pleasant, and you?"

"It was as well as could be expected. Are there any messages for me as of yet?"

"Hai. Kaede called, expecting you to be here. I left the message on the desk for you."

"Arigato."

"No problem."

I walked into my office and sure enough, the message that Yura left me sat on the middle of the desk so that I wouldn't miss it. It read:

_Kagome,_

_Last night InuYasha went out with Miroku. I don't know where they went but I have a feeling that it was something lecherous because Miroku set it up. Call me if you want more details._

_Kaede._

'That sweet woman! InuYasha takes her for granted sometimes. I'll call her, but I won't worry about what happened.'

I decided I would call Kaede later after lunch, for now I had work to do.

* * *

Now that my work was all finished and I called Kaede, I could finally go home and relax!

I said by goodbyes to everyone who was left and went home. All I wanted to do was curl up on the couch and read a good romance novel to get my mind off things.

When I pulled up to the driveway, I noticed a car. Not really paying attention, I figured it was one of the girls and just pulled in anyway.

When I got into the house I saw Sango sitting on the couch watching television.

'Well, so much for reading a good book.' "Hey Sango, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, it's actually about Miroku." She said a little downheartedly.

"Oh no is something the matter" I said trying not to act like I already knew what the lecher did.

"Not really, but I would like to talk to you about it."

"All right, do tell."

"Well you remember that I told you I had a lunch date with him? Well he met me at the office and took me to a very quaint restaurant. Things were going just fine but as soon as we hugged goodbye, he groped me!

"The nerve of that pompous asshole! I told him off but he told me that he couldn't help it. He asked me to let him prove it to him and I don't know why, but I said yes. Did I do the right thing, Kag?"

"Well... Miroku has the type of personality where he often times does things before he thinks about the repercussions. When he first met me through InuYasha, he groped me and I nearly had to pin Yash to the floor to keep him from gutting him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that you have to give him a little time and a lot of patience. I've known him for a while and he's heard of you because of me and he seems like he's really interested. You might be that certain someone that could break him out of his lecherous ways. Deep down inside, Miroku is a very sweet and thoughtful person, once you get passed the groping. I think you did do the right thing and should give him another chance." I said trying to convince her that Miroku really is a good person at heart.

"All right, thanks, Kag, you always say just the right things to make everyone feel better."

"It's nothing, after all, you're my girl!"

"Always! Speaking of Yash, how are you too, you haven't been talking about him lately and you're usually always telling us about your dates and such. Is everything okay? When he introduced Miroku to me he said he made up with you and when I called you said everything was okay. It just seems different." Sango suddenly said.

"Wow, that was a mouthful! Yeah everything is great. I just have a lot on my mind lately." 'So Yash lied to her too. Well at least she won't find out through him.'

"Oh, you know if something is wrong, you can always talk to us. You can't just listen to us and not expect anything in return. We love you!"

"Yeah, I know. Arigato. I love you all too."

"I just don't want 'the incident' to happen again. Well, I guess I'll go home. I know you probably want to read tonight."

"Yeah, you know me too well."

"Well duh, we've only been friends since middle school! Ja"

"Ja"

When Sango left, my heart just dropped. It had taken me months to get over 'the incident' and now she had to bring it up again. It still made me feel worthless.

It happened my second year of high school. I was dating a guy named Nobanaga since my last year of middle school. I really liked him. I might have even loved him, but I was young and he was my first boyfriend so I really didn't know what love was.

Anyways, on our second year anniversary he took me out to dinner and we went to his house. He told me he would rather go to his house because we could watch movies without any distractions.

We got to his room and he put on a movie. We watched it for a bit then he started kissing my neck. I giggled and pushed him away playfully, but he wouldn't budge. I gave up and just let him continue. All the while his hand was on my knee and suddenly I felt it start to move ever so slowly upwards. When he reached the hem of my skirt, I pushed him away and told him that I thought I should go home.

Being a virgin, the thought of sex scared the life out of me. Nobanaga was my very first boyfriend and I didn't even know if I loved him.

"_Do you love me?" he asked._

"_Ano...I like you very much, but I don't know what love is really."_

"_Come on, Kagome, everyone is having sex and we've been together for two years!"_

"_Yeah I know, I just don't think I am ready."_

"_Well, if you're not I guess I'll just have to find someone who is."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying that if you don't want this, then you don't want me."_

"_No I want you, I just don't know if in that way."_

"_Well I do; so, if you don't then I can't be with you."_

"_Are you breaking up with me because I won't sleep with you?"_

"_You said it not me."_

"_I can't believe this shit!"_

And I left his house. It took me three months to get over him. I spent every waking moment with the exception of school at the Go-Shinboku. I even slept out there. Sango, being the best friend that she was pitched a tent and we camped out there for the longest time. That was the very first time my heart got broken.

Now, in desperate need of reading a good romance novel in nothing but a sweatshirt and boy shorts, I ran to my room and took a nice, hot, 45 minute shower and changed my clothes.

I plopped down on the couch and curled up under my blanket. I had my book, my bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and I was ready to go.

Suddenly a thought probed my mind, 'I wonder what Yash is doing?' "Whoa, where did that thought come from?" I said aloud.

You see, with this plan, you have to learn to maintain military silence. No communication whatsoever. Mobiles, pagers, two-ways, they all serve to weaken you and the last thing you want is to be weak. But you should always be careful, because sometimes they pull a fast one and come unexpectedly for a visit.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is?"

I walked over to the door and opened it, much to my surprise.

"I..Inu..InuYasha, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you..."

* * *

TBC....j/k you guys would kill me...hell, I would kill me! HehHeh

* * *

The Next Day IPOV

I arrived at work a little peppier than usual. What the hell, **_peppier_**? I really need to stay the fuck away from Sesshoumaru and Rin! I must really be happy. I even waived to someone I never met in my life, and I just don't do that.

Even though I arrived at work at the same time as everyone else, I was later than usual and Sesshoumaru noticed. I couldn't care, nothing could bring me down from this mood.

I walked by Miroku's office and he noticed the immediate change. Last night at the party I didn't even want to dance with Kikyo and at work I just went with the flow, but now I am excited and waiving to people I don't even know and I just walk right past Sesshoumaru and not say anything. Miroku wouldn't be my best friend if he didn't know something was up.

"Yash, dude what's up?" Miroku asked energetically.

"Oh nothing, much. It just that you are looking at a man who has successfully turned the tables on Kagome."

"Holy shit man! Tell everything!" Miroku yelled.

"What the hell is all this trivial nonsense?" Sesshoumaru inquired annoyed by Miroku's yelling.

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru." I yelled. There was no way in all seven hells that he was going to ruin my day.

"Hey, just tell the story, Yash." Miroku intervened before anything would happen.

"All right, but you guys might want to sit down."

"Naw we're cool."

"Okay, have it your way. Well first of all I went to Kagome's house last night..."

"Whoa, you went to her house last night? Well let me sit down. Did you hit it?" Miroku asked.

"Hey, would you let me tell the story? Anyways, as I was saying I went to her house last night..."

* * *

Flashback to last night

* * *

"I...Inu...InuYasha, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"Oh"

Kami, she looked **_HOTT_** she had on a sweatshirt on with nothing but boy shorts. She knew she looked good. I instantly got hard just looking at her. But I knew I had to take it slow, she wouldn't have any of that shit.

"Can I come inside?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Come in."

Even though she looked good, I looked just as good. I had on my black leather pants with that tight red shirt she bought for me... Damn, she couldn't resist. I knew she would fuck me tonight, hell, I would fuck me tonight.

I walked in all cool, calm and collected. I sat on the couch looking like a double scoop of the best butter pecan ice cream money could buy, with the nuts on top.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked.

"Hai, tea'd be nice."

"All right"

I knew she just went to the kitchen to distract herself; I could smell her arousal the minute she recognized who I was. Tonight was the night, I'm getting my Kagome back.

She came back down to the living room and sat on the couch at a respectable distance. I scooted next to her, gave her eye action, licked my lips, and moved in for the kill.

_"Did you hit it??" Miroku chimed in breaking in the flow _

"_Just hold on man, I'm getting there."_

"_But did you hit it?"_

"_I'm getting there, shut up."_

I moved in ready to give her some of that action her body was craving.

_"Did you score," _

"_Shit! No man, you're right she's too smart for that."_

"_Damn, I'm sorry, but why are you so happy?"_

"_Well...plan B"_

"_OHHHHH, plan B...shit man spill"_

Well, she wouldn't let me kiss her so I moved on to plan B.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?"

"Maybe it's because we're not together anymore...did you forget, Yash?"

"Fuck, Kagome! I told you I was sorry. All it was, was just a simple business dinner."

"BUSINESS DINNER? BUSINESS DINNER MY ASS!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO OUT WITH ME...DID YOU FORGET THAT TOO? AND DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE." She yelled.

"LANGUAGE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU JUST CALL WHAT YOU JUST SAID. YOU KNOW, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A HYPOCRITE!" I yelled back trying to light the fire of her fury.

"A HYPOCRITE? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO LIED TO MY GIRLFRIEND SAYING I WAS WORKING LATE WHEN I WAS OUT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU THINK I'M A HYPOCRITE, BUT YOU ARE A **DOG!** QUITE LITERALLY!

"WHAT THE FUCK, KAGOME? I MAY BE A DOG, BUT THAT MAKES YOU MY BITCH"

"AHHHH GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE. KAMI-SAMA"

"I'm not leaving."

"You will leave. Either by yourself or with the police, InuYasha."

"Fine, you have a pleasant evening, Kag."

"SHUT UP. LEAVE. NOW!"

And so I left. I felt so good, I just started jogging. Then I turned into running. I ran all the way home. But not before I heard her using language that would make a sailor turn his head. I really laid it on her.

* * *

end flashback

* * *

"Shit man...that's almost just as good as hitting it. You see, you did the transference of energy." Miroku said.

"Transference of energy, what the hell are you talking about, houshi?" Sesshoumaru said

"Dude, you took physics, right?"

"Hai, and...?"

"What is Newton's first law of thermodynamics?"

"Energy can neither be created nor destroyed."

"Hai, the second part is ...just transferred from one party to the next."

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" I said.

"Well, if you would just listen, I'll tell you. Transference of energy. That's what you did today. Let me give you an example: Have you ever been in a room and a person filled with negative energy, and you start talking to them and once they leave you're feeling drained? Transference of energy, dude. That's exactly what you did to Kagome."

"Yeah, man. You're right. Man, women are some emotional creatures..."

"Oooh, say it man!"

"Yeah, I mean one minute they're laughing with you, the very next they're crying, and then two seconds later they're biting your head off and telling you to get the hell out of their house."

"Yeah, you can never tell with women. But now that you did this, you have the upper hand and she won't know what to do. She'll start getting confused, discombobulated, and lethargic. Whoo, Kami-sama. I can't believe you successfully turned the tables on that girl. Now all we gotta do is see what she has to say."

"Well, I personally for one don't see the importance of this little turning of the tables and transference of energy shit," Sess said. "You see, turning the tables is nothing on what happened with me and Rin."

"Hey, who the hell cares," I said.

"Well, outouto, as if your opinion really matters to me, Rin and I are back together and reengaged,"

"What the fuck, I can't believe that she would actually take you back. She must not be as smart as I thought."

"You will shut your mouth this instant and get the fuck started with work, outouto."

"oh, looks like I hit a soft spot, whatever you say, aniki. I'll work. It doesn't matter what you say, nothing is going to ruin my mood, not even you."

* * *

A/n: Hey guys! I am sooo very sorry it took me longer than anticipated. I have exams next week and the week after, so I've been very busy. On top of that, my grandmother died on Wednesday, and it's really hard to cope when you are in Philly and your family is 1600 miles away from you. I would appreciate it if you would keep me in you thoughts and be patient with the slow updates. You have to know I would never abandon you. I love you guys!!! All right. I hope to have the next update out next weekend. Next chapter deals mostly with the other couples. I'm thinking of some citrus to reward you guys for being so patient with me and reviewing all the time!! Ja! Love you guys, Corinthia.

Please review...they make me happy

**LittleTennyo: **Sorry for the delay in update. I hope everything was to your liking. Hope you enjoyed the citrus. I've never really read a lot of fics where Koga was an 'oversexed bastard' as you so cleverly put it, but I'm glad you liked it. Sometimes I happen to like a little OOCness...it makes for creativity to shine through...as if I'm creative...whatever! Ya I sometimes wish that guys could be all perfect and just think of us...but it'll never happen...I can dream, though can't I? I absolutely love your reviews and thanx for being so faithful!

**Kilala36: **Thank you. Hope you keep reading

**VeRoN: **I'm glad you like it. I always get so nervous when I'm writing the citrus...I'm not experienced at all...I just read a lot! But I'm glad it was to your liking! I put in the tid bit about when Kagome first got her heart broken...I hope that served to clear everything up. If you are confused about anything else just ask!! Keep reading!

**Shinobi-chan: **I'm glad everything was to your liking. I'm terribly sorry for the delay in updating. Keep reading!

**Serena-girl: **Thank you very much! Glad you like it! Hope you keep reading!

**Kimitoshi: **Well, I see you changed your name...that's cool! I like it! Yessers, I'm all moved in...now if only we could do something about these damn exams??? makes evil plot to overthrow professors Keep reading! P.S. I'm also from the dallas area, and I love shinhwa!! That's sooo cool!!

**Binab86: **Thank you! Hope you keep reading. Hope you liked the chappie!

**Citrus-luvr: **Yay! I'm so glad you liked everything...I get so nervous with the citrus. I could never get annoyed with my reviewers! I'm glad you are attached. I would never abandon this story because I like it too much to just drop it...it will just take a little longer than I expect...I hope I'm not disappointing you. The same thing has happened to me...I'm reading a story and I find out that the last update was like 4 months ago...then they make a note saying how they are gonna stop updating...I get so sad. So, I would never do that to you guys because I know how it feels. It might take a little while, but bear with me. It's nice to know my personalized emails aren't in vain! Hope you keep reading!

**Mental Monkey: **Yay! I'm so glad you read this! That was one of the funniest reviews I've read! Inu is kindof stupid...he doesn't even realize that just because he turned the tables on Kagome, it's not over...oops I revealed too much. Yah, who knew guys would get so pissy about a little hug, but they do...I know from friends who hug their guy friends and their bf's go into a pissing fit about it! Its really ridiculous if you ask me! Rin was a little to sensitive, but that's how it is in the movie, and if you watch it...it kind of serves as comic relief, but I guess I couldn't pull it off. Hope everything was to your liking! Hope you keep reading!

**Addanc-TSC:** Thank you. Hope you keep reading!

**Inulova4lyfe: **Thank you! Hope everything was to your liking! Keep reading!


	13. How are the Others Doing

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him....muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations...some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" speech

'' thoughts

Warning: This chapter contains citrusy content...flee youngons!!

Chapter 11

How are the others Doing?

(((Koga/Ayame)))

Ayame awoke the next day feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. After the last date with Koga, she thought about a lot of things. She mainly thought about whether or not she really loved Koga. She knew she really liked him, but did she love him? He sure seemed like he loves her. Hell, he even told her. But really it all came down to her. Was she really ready to sleep with Koga? Yes, she is. She was the last time they were together; she just had to make sure. She realized the moment that Koga left that she wanted him. Yes, tonight would be the night that they finalize their relationship. She would give herself completely to Koga. She was going to plan everything out and make Koga feel as good as he made her feel the other day.

When Koga woke up, he didn't feel that today was any particular day. He decided that he would call Ayame just to start off his day on a good note. Maybe he could plan something for tonight. He will talk to her about it. He knew Ayame loved him, but he couldn't help but to feel that maybe se didn't totally love him. After all, her boyfriend was cheating on her, he wouldn't totally trust another woman if his previous girlfriend was cheating on him. So, he would call Ayame and set up a date with her.

(((Sess/Rin)))

Rin woke up with her usual zest for life. And wouldn't you know that Sesshoumaru was sleeping right next to her. It seems that after he proposed and they "made up" he couldn't get enough of her. She couldn't keep it to herself anymore; today she would tell the girls her big news.

She rolled over to her side and nuzzled into Sess's rock hard chest. She inhaled deeply trying to make a memory. Sess woke up when he felt Rin sniffing him like an Inu-youkai.

"What are you doing, Rin?"

"Ohayo, I'm making a memory, Sess."

"Oh, why are you sniffing me?"

"Well, before my parents died, my mom told me whenever you want to remember something, you sniff it and you engrave the scent into your mind.

"And whenever something is troubling you, you call on that scent, and you remember that exact moment and everything is right in the world again."

Sess could hear the pain in her voice as she recalled something about her parents. You see, they were murdered when she was away at college, and she never fully got over it.

"I see Rin, I know it still hurts, but I know another way to make a memory." He said huskily.

"Arigato, Sesshie. What would that other way of making a memory be?" Rin asked seductively.

"If you uncross your legs, I can show you."

Rin shifted so that she was lying on her back and spread her legs welcoming Sesshoumaru into her embrace, which Sesshoumaru accepted gratefully.

"Kami-sama, Rin, I love you so much. What have you done to me?"

"I've turned you into a nympho!"

"Yes you have, but I love you all the same."

That was the thing about Sesshoumaru that Rin loved the most. Sess could love her hard and fast or gentle and slow. Either way he loved her, she could never get enough.

"I love you too, Sesshie" and she tilted her head to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. One he immediately deepened. His tongue traced the outside of her lips and caressed her tongue. She moaned into his mouth. He moved away from her mouth only to place light open-mouth kisses on her neck and throat. He unbuttoned her night shirt and took a breast into his mouth. She moaned loudly in ecstasy. After his torturous assault on her breast, he moved to the other one as not to neglect it.

"Kami-sama, that feels so good Sesshie."

"I'm not even half-way finished, Rin."

He moved lower down her flat, smooth stomach to her navel where he sucked on the sensitive skin and swirled his tongue into her navel. Rin arched into his mouth desperately craving more. Sess moved even lower to the edge of her panties where he took them in his mouth and pulled them down with his teeth. He was delighted when a fresh wave of heat assaulted his nostrils. He bent down and took a tentative lick. Rin nearly jumped off the bed with excitement. Oh yeah, she was ready. He quickly discarded his pants and prepared himself.

Sess supported himself on his elbows and braced himself to enter his beloved. He took her in one swift movement. They both moaned at the contact. Because Sess promised this would be something Rin wouldn't forget, he loved her nice and slow. Every time he pumped into her, he would tell her something different: "you are so beautiful" "I love you so much" "I'm so lucky to have you" things he never said before and Rin wondered how she could ever doubt his love for her. But those thoughts were soon forgotten when he hit her sweet spot, causing her to cry out.

"Ahhh Sesshoumaru, mmmm love me good."

Sess complied and loved her softer than he ever did before.

"Ahhh...faster...onegai, ohhh Sess.

Again he complied. He started a faster rhythm and didn't fail to notice that she was gripping him tighter inside her, almost as if she was afraid to let him go. He pumped faster and faster, grunting with every thrust and she met him thrust for thrust crying out his name. They came together both yelling in sheer pleasure, and Sesshoumaru rolled over before he collapsed from his earth shattering orgasm.

"Well, Rin, how was that?"

"Amazing. I think that is going to be one of the best memories ever."

"Good....now I think it's time to get ready for work."

"Hmmm...you're right, you take your shower first, I'll be downstairs making coffee."

"I would much rather shower with you."

"So would I, but we would never get to work."

"Hai"

(((InuYasha/Kagome)))

InuYasha woke up unusually happy. Ever since he turned the tables on Kagome, he's felt a hell of a lot better. Who would have thought pissing Kagome off would make him feel so good. Usually he just feels like shit and goes to apologize. But this time he felt he truly didn't have a reason to apologize to her. After all, she's the one who made him feel like shit after that "test the waters" shit. It was about time she tasted her own medicine.

He went to work feeling like ten million yen. Not even Sesshoumaru could ruin his day. He was going to go to work and savor every moment of this great feeling of elation.

Kagome, on the other hand, wasn't quite as cheery. Day five is a bad day, and that's all there is to it. She didn't even go to work. Instead, she called Yura and told her that she wasn't feeling to well. Well it wasn't totally a lie. She wasn't feeling well at all, but only because of that baka InuYasha. But no one needed to know that.

(((Miroku/Sango)))

Miroku woke up overjoyed. Tonight, he was going to take Sango on another date and prove to her that he sees more than just her body. He would take her to dinner and then to poetry reading, to show that he's the sensitive type. That way Sango will like him and go out with him more. He wasn't going to lie, this would be a hard time trying to keep his hands under control, but he was much more interested in becoming closer to Sango.

Sango woke up like it was any other day. Then she realized that today she was going out on another date with Miroku. She had to admit that he was persistent and he showed a lot of interest in her, and he was **_very_ **cute. Okay, maybe this won't be such a bad date anyways.

(((Koga/Ayame)))

The end of the work day couldn't come soon enough for Koga or Ayame. She met Koga for lunch like she usually did, and told him that she had something special planned for him today. Koga waited heavily in anticipation. Ayame wouldn't tell him what she had planned. But it was something special. She told Koga that she would be over at his house around 7:30 for the dinner reservations at 8.

Koga got ready as soon as he came home from work. He had to work a little later than usual. He made sure that he looked extra good. Even though he had an idea that Ayame wouldn't want to have sex with him, one can hope, can't they?

When Ayame arrived at Koga's house, she couldn't speak. Koga looked good enough to eat. He had on black slacks that fit him just right in all the right places, with a dark blue button down shirt that totally contrasted with his electric blue eyes. Ayame was drooling at the sight of him.

"See something you like?" Koga inquired.

"Oh yes indeed." Ayame said seductively.

"Well we could always stay in tonight.'

"Ano...I don't think so. There's something that I want to do with you and I think you'll like it."

"There is nothing I wouldn't love more than to just stay in with you."

"Yes, but we're going to be late for our reservations."

(((Miroku/Sango)))

Miroku came to pick up Sango for their date. It wasn't very special, he just wanted to go somewhere they could talk and he could get to know her better. They had been talking for a while and even gone out a few times after that first lunch date, but tonight he was especially going to show Sango that he could listen and not be such a pervert.

When Sango opened the door for Miroku, his mouth dropped 3 feet. Granted, she was only wearing a black asymmetrical dress that hit her knees, she looked absolutely hot! She had to be doing this on purpose just to test him. Well that was okay because he was stronger than that.

"Good evening, Miroku" she said politely.

"Good evening, Sango, might I say that you look lovely."

"Arigato, where are we going this evening?"

"I'm taking you to the Brazilian Café; you know the one that has the Tuesday night Poetry Reading."

"Oh, wow, Miroku, I've wanted to go there for a very long time."

"That's good, shall we go?"

"Hai."

They went to the Brazilian Café and had a wonderful time. They talked about everything. They never realized that they always had the same circle of friends but never met. It was quite ironic. It wasn't until InuYasha and Kagome started dating seriously that Miroku noticed Sango, but it seemed that she never noticed him.

Miroku found out a lot about Sango. It seems that her father died when she was in college and she was left to take care of her brother, Kohaku while she was in college and he was still in high school. Having to pay for college and high school was something that he truly admired about her. It seems that along with being a beautiful woman, she was quite caring, compassionate and strong. He could really see himself getting involved and maybe even making Sango his wife later on in the future.

After they ate and enjoyed each others company while people read their poetry, Miroku drove Sango home. He walked her to the door and waited for her to say something.

"Arigato, Miroku. I had a great time. Would you like to come in?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll just say goodbye out here." Miroku said. He couldn't trust himself inside her house.

"Okay, I'll be seeing you."

"Hai, I would like to go out with you again."

"Me too."

And with that, Sango leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Miroku was taken by surprise, until she deepened it and asked him for entrance into his mouth. Miroku complied and opened his mouth allowing her tongue to explore his mouth. He grabbed her waist, and to Sango's surprise, kept his hands there. Sango's kiss was the nectar of life. She tasted so good. He detected some of the mocha coffee in her mouth. It was a nice blend. He couldn't get enough of her. It wasn't until she moaned into his mouth that Miroku broke the kiss.

"I think I should be leaving, Sango."

"Okay, ja, Miroku."

"Ja ne." He couldn't trust himself. He lost himself in that kiss, and when she moaned, he quickly came back to reality and had to stop himself or he would do something he would regret.

(((Koga/Ayame)))

Ayame took Koga to that new sports bar in the city. She wanted to do things that would make him feel just as good as he made her feel the other day.

"Oh wow, Ayame, this is great!"

"I thought you would like it."

"I do, domo."

They ate and conversed like they usually do. That's what this date was all about. They were going to be casual with each other. That's exactly what Ayame wanted, until they got back to Koga's house, of course.

When the check came, Koga grabbed it out of habbit. But Ayame snatched it from his hands and told him that she was going to take care of him today.

Next they went to the movies and saw that new movie with that American actor Johnny Depp. Again, Ayame paid for the entrance. Just to mess with Koga, after the movie, she made a casual statement of how she thought Johnny Depp was very cute.

"Oh really, Ayame. You think he's cute?"

"Hai, very!"

"I see..."

"Awww...sweetie, but he is nothing compared to you!!" She said as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Yeah, just remember you're mine!"

"I love it when you're possessive"

"So where to now?"

"Nowhere"

"Huh?"

"We're going back to your place."

Ayame drove back to Koga's place. He let her in and they sat on the couch. He could smell her arousal from a mile away, and she knew it. They sat down and she jumped him. She kissed him feverishly. She wanted him so bad. Yes. She knew it was time. She deepened the kiss and started to unbutton his shirt to feel his well toned chest. Koga pushed her down and lifted her shirt to suckle on her supple breasts. She moaned, but pushed him off of her.

"No, this night is for you, Koga. Lay down"

Koga did as he was told and lied down. She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and placed open mouth kisses all over his chest and stomach. She got back to his chest and swirled her tongue around his nipple. He sucked in a breath and let it out in a hiss when she lightly nipped it. She moved lower to his navel and still lover to the edge of his pants.

She unbuttoned his pants and Koga put his hands on top of hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Can't you tell? I want you so badly. Please let me make you feel as good as you made me feel the other night."

"Okay, Ayame, but only if you want to"

"I do, so shut up and enjoy it."

She unbuttoned his pants and smiled when she saw the large tent growing in his boxers. She kissed him through his boxers and he bucked into her face. She crawled up to him and straddled him. They both moaned at the contact, each knowing that had there not been the barrier of their underwear, they would be deep into sex. Ayame moved up to Koga's lips and lightly nibbled on his lower lip while softly grinding her hips into him. She wanted to make him wild and on fire for her. She moved back down to his stomach and even lower to the edge of his boxers. She took them off with her teeth, releasing his dripping arousal. Koga nearly jumped off the couch when she took him fully into her mouth. Even though Ayame wasn't experienced in the art of fellatio, Koga was in sheer bliss. She licked and sucked from the base to the head and swirled her tongue around the tip and dipped in into the slit. She went down and sucked on his balls and he almost went over the edge but held back to enjoy this sweet torture longer. She continued licking and sucking until she felt him tense and scream, "I'm coming!"

She sucked harder wanting to taste the very essence of him. He grunted when he came into her mouth and she drank eagerly. When he stopped, she licked her lips and moved up to kiss him. He could taste himself on her lips and had to admit that it was a bit erotic watching her lick her lips and kiss him. Koga couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her and be inside her. He picked her up bridal style and walked into his bedroom. He didn't want their first time together to be on the couch like a bunch of horny teenagers.

When he placed her on the bed he moved on top of her and straddled her.

"Well, well, looks like I'm going to have to repay you for that." Koga said huskily.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Just wait"

Koga kissed her forehead, then her lips, then her ears and moved down to her throat. He them moved lower to her breasts and lifted her shirt over her head to his favorite part of her anatomy. It seemed that he sucked her for hours, but who was keeping track?

He moved even lower to her skirt and quickly turned it to scraps with his claws. He removed her underwear and plunged two fingers into her making her cry out. He pumped mercilessly until she came hard and fast.

He was then ready to enter her. He entered in one swift stroke and waited for her to adjust. Even though she wasn't a virgin, her last boyfriend was human and therefore not as equipped as him. When she bucked into him, he took it as a sign to proceed. His rhythm was hard, fast and furious. But Ayame didn't mind, she liked it. The only audible sound in the room was the fast slapping of flesh on flesh and the muffled grunts and moans of pleasure. Finally Ayame came again with Koga following shortly after. Koga rolled over not wanting to collapse on Ayame. Before he drifted to sleep, Ayame rolled over, hooking one leg over his and licked his cheek.

"Koga?"

"Nani?"

"Ai...Aishiteru"

"Aishiteru, Ayame, but you knew that didn't you?"

"Hai, koiishi. Aishiteru."

A/N: Hey guys...I am soo totally sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The internet in my dorm room crapped out and my laptop isn't able to take the new settings for the network of my campus. I have to get a new computer...how sucky is that? My dad is supposed to be sending me a new computer in a few weeks so then my updates will be much more regular. I'm soo sorry, you have to know I wouldn't do it on purpose...I love you guys. Thanks sooo much for your reviews!! They make me so happy! The next chapter has Rin telling the girls that Sess proposed, Kagome is trying to occupy her time trying to forget InuYasha, and Miroku and Sango go out again....I love them, they are soo cute. If you have any suggestions let me know...either email or review and tell me!! I'm open to anything. Well you know what to do....review!! Luv u guys!! Ja

**LittleTennyo:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah, Kagome is kind of like that...IY pisses her off so much all the time. I kind of picture Sess being the type of man to keep his emotions in check but only certain things make him tick like talking bad about Rin. I know how it is when you write an email then don't know what to say in the review...You don't have to say anything...only if you want to....but it makes me happy when you do!! I hope u liked this chappie and the next one should be out sooner! Peace and Love

**VeRoN: **Good! I'm glad I made things clear for you!! I hope you liked the citrus!! I try!! U don't have to behave...U're quite funny!! Hope you keep reading!!

**Shinobi-chan:** IY doesn't really know exactly what Kag has planned...but he's not totally dumb. Kagome actually doesn't find out that IY went to that party till like the end....they meet up again...but I don't want to give too much away. Hope you keep reading!!

**Inulova4lyfe:** hope this chappie was to your liking. Well...I'm trying to do some development with the other characters, next chappie will have more of that! Hope you like it!

**Jadeeyedneko:** Your name is so cute! Anyways, I'm glad you like the 'love advice' most of it came from the movie, but a lot of it came from my friends, seeing as how I've never had a bf...quite sad, I know! The whole thing about IY turning the tables is more so he likes pissing Kagome off...not that he's in tune with her emotions...we all know he's kind of dense in that area lol! Hope you keep reading!!

**Kimitoshi:** Yeppers...I live in Dallas, but not now...I'm in school. I actually live in Rockwall, if you know where that is...its about 25 miles east of Dallas. Near Garland and Mesquite! Thanks! I got pretty decent grades on my exams...hope you liked the chappie!!

**Citrus-luvr: **I'm glad you like the fic! I like explanatory chappies too...u can't just have all lemons then it's a pwp fic and those are nice but not all the time....we need a little hentai now and then, but not that much. I hope this citrus was to your liking...I put 2 in because I was so late in updating.

**Serena-girl: **Lol! Glad you liked the chappie!! I feel kind of bad for her too...but she gets her revenge...oh boy does she get it!!! Meheh!!

**Mental Monkey: **Thanks for your concern...I'm a lot better now. It was just really hard at first...I have no family in philly. Ohhh I hate exams...are u in college?? JW. I don't have exams for a few weeks so I hope I can get a few chappies out in the mean time. I love the word discombobulated!! Ya who would have thought Miroku could think like that...I didn't...its just a part of my master plan...muwahaha!! Thanks for the review... you're so funny!!


	14. Kagome's Date

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him.... muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations...some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

A/N: Aight people. I've been getting some reviews asking for more Inu/Kag fluff. I would be more than happy to oblige, but the problem is they are still "broken up" remember "testing the waters"? But, since I love you guys sooo much and you are sooo faithful in your reviews, I've decided to put a small Inu/Kag segment in the chapter.

Chapter 12

Day 6- Kagome's Dates

KPOV

I woke up the next morning feeling a little better than yesterday. Day six is a bad day, but not as bad as day five. So what do you do? Occupy your damn time. Go out. It doesn't matter with whom, just go out. Because you better believe while you're sitting around thinking about him, he is not sitting around thinking about you.

So, get out your little black book and plan as many dates as you can for tonight. And go out with your friends during your lunch hour.

I went to work and noticed that Koga was unusually happy.

'Hmmm.... Ayame is gonna have to tell me what went down last night'

"Ohayo, Koga"

"Ohayo, Kagome. It's a beautiful day, is it not?" Koga said cheerfully.

"Hai, very beautiful" I tried my best to seem cheery. I was still trippin over InuYasha, and I didn't want Koga to know about it because he would tell Ayame and I know he would rip Yash to shreds.

"So, how are things with you and Inu Kurro?"

"Koga!! We're fine." I lied.

"Good. Because if he ever did anything to hurt you, I would rip him to shreds."

"Don't I know it."?

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for me. Rin called me asking if I could meet her and the girls at the shopping center and for lunch. Of course I was going to oblige because since the shopping center was near the Takahashi Cooperation, I know you're not supposed to check up on your man while he "turned the tables," but in all actuality, I'm meeting Miroku to talk about Sango.

Lunch hour came soon enough and I relished in the fact of leaving the office in order to get my mind off a certain hanyou. I met the girls in front of the Louis Vuitton store at the Ikspirari Shopping Mall.

"Konichiwa, Kagome!" Rin said cheerfully

"Konichiwa! How is everyone?"

"Oh we're all great!" Ayame chirped.

"Oh really, Ayame?"

"H..Hai."

"Okay, but you and I are gonna talk later on."

"Hai."

"Okay, ladies, after all, we only have an hour."

"Okay, let's go to the Rainforest Café, I hear it's really nice."

"That's a good idea, Sango, let's go!"

As we were walking up the escalator going to the restaurant, Rin casually stated:

"Girls, I have an announcement."

"What it is, Rin?" Ayame asked.

"Well....**_ BAM!!!_**" and with that, she flashed her 5.5 carat, canary yellow, emerald cut diamond engagement ring!!

"Holy Shit, Rin! That ring is fucking huge!!" Sango screamed.

"Language, Sango. So.... how did it happen?"

We got to the restaurant and ordered our food. When our food arrived, Rin proceeded to tell her story.

"Well, you all know I was on my 'Ten Day Plan' after that mishap with Sesshou. Well, things finally made a turn around on day seven."

"What happened on day seven?" Ayame asked.

"Well, I went over to his house that day, and we started making out and then...I just got up and left him in the bed.... with a hard-on."

"Hold up! You left him in the bed with a hard-on?" Ayame said. Just because she wants to wait until she's in love before she sleeps with someone, doesn't mean that once you awaken the beast within, she's not insatiable.... I bet Koga loves that!!

"Yep, dick was as hard as a rock.... I mean, **_boing_**"

"Ooo, I don't know if I could have done that. You see I could never let a hard one go to waste, you know what I'm saying?"

"Well," I interjected, "I have a policy, as much as they can get it up, it's our job to put it back down."

"You said it, girl." Sango cheered.

We finished our meal and walked back out to our cars.

"So, Rin," Sango asked, "How do you know when you can go over to your man's house. What if he has his boys or another girl over?"

"Yeah, Rin," Ayame interjected, "Showing up at your guy's house unexpected is a huge risk."

"Well," Rin started, "Showing up at your man's house is indeed a huge risk. But, what you need to know that everyman has a sex cycle. And that means that a man needs to have sex at least 3 times a week..."

"Three times a week?? What kind of man are you fucking?" Sango screamed, "Me and my last boyfriend were like 3, 4 times a day. Sess is a punk, you sure you wanna marry him?"

"Sango, believe me, Sesshou is anything but a punk. In fact he proved himself very worthy last night. Anyways, as I was saying, each man has a sex cycle and they need to have sex about 3 times a week.

"The trick is to catch him before that day comes. In other words, you need to go to him before he goes to someone else, and that's usually on day seven. If he happens to have his friends over and you show up looking fine and sexy, he'll tell them to leave. Am I right, Kag?"

"Great job, Rin."

"Kag, you seem a little quiet. Is everything alright?"

"Hai, I just have a lot on my mind." Okay, so I lied. Like you never lied to you friends before. The truth is I am happy for Rin, but it's hard to really be happy for your friends when you aren't happy yourself. Oh ya, I still have to stop at Takahashi Inc.

"Hey, girls, my car is here. I have a lot of errands to run for today. Ayame, we'll talk later." I said.

"Hai, we'll talk later."

"Okay girls, have a great day."

"Call me, Kag" Rin said.

"Hai, Ja ne."

"Ja!" they all said.

All right, now that I'm alone, I can figure out what it is that I need to do. First, I'm going to Takahashi Inc, to talk to Miroku and congratulate Sess. Then I'll go back to work and finish everything up there and go home and get ready for my date. With whom, you may ask. Well, you'll just have to find out later. I have to talk to Miroku.

I arrived at Takahashi Inc and ran right into Miroku.

"Oh, Miroku, just the person I wanted to see. Could I talk with you in your office?"

"Hai. How are you, Kag?" He gave me a comforting hug with his hands on the small of my back, when they started to move southward, I grabbed his wrist.

"This is what I want to talk to you about, Miroku. And if InuYasha happens to see..."

"OI!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, MONK!" InuYasha screamed.

'Oh shit' this is the last thing I need right now.

"InuYasha, this is a place of business. Take your personal matters elsewhere."

"Fuck off, Sesshoumaru."

"InuYasha, it was just a hug." Miroku stated

"Whatever. Kagome, I want to talk with you."

"Ha..Hai. I'm coming."

We walked into his office and I sat in one of his luxurious leather chairs. I turned around unconsciously crossing my legs. His eyes went straight to my thighs.

"What did you want to talk about, Yash?"

"Why were you and Miroku hugging like that, Kag?"

"InuYasha, it was just a friendly hug. He's going with Sango. And plus, you and I aren't together. You overreacted to nothing." I stood up and walked to the door. He stopped me by putting his hand on my stomach. Instantly I felt butterflies and was aroused. I tried to hide it, but I couldn't. I knew that he would smell the change in my scent.

"I miss you." He said deeply as he licked the lobe of my ear. I know you want me; I can smell the spike in your scent.

He backed me up to the end of his office so that I was trapped between the wall and him. He moved his hand underneath my shirt and cupped my breast. I couldn't resist and fisted his silky silver locks. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

'Oh thank Kami!' I don't know what I would have done.

"WHAT!" InuYasha screamed.

In his frustration, he let go of me and I slipped back into the chair. Just then Sesshoumaru strolled in the office.

"InuYasha, I need you to look over the Fushikenwa account. I left the files with Keade."

"You couldn't wait to tell me that? Sure, whatever."

"Ano...I should go. Ja guys. Oh and congrats Sess."

"Arigato, Kagome."

I left InuYasha's office. I never felt so frustrated and grateful at the same time before. I went into Miroku's office.

"Hey Miroku, I just wanted to let you know if you ever hurt Sango, I will cut your head off. And I'm _not_ talking about the one attached to your neck. Understood? She told me you're going out tonight, so no funny business ne?"

I saw him gulp really hard and stutter out a yeah. And with that I left and went back to work.

Work went by fast enough. I wasn't too thrilled about my date, but it has to be done. You better believe that while you're at home thinking about your man, he is not thinking about you. I know you might be thinking, "he sure was thinking about you when he had his hands over you," but that just confirms that men have a sex cycle and it coincides with day seven, tomorrow. Believe me, I'll get my revenge.

Anyways, I got home with only 2 hours to get ready. 'So much for straightening my hair.' I jumped in the shower and quickly got ready for my date. I didn't have time to straighten my hair, so I pulled it back into a low bun with wisps of hair coming out of the bun. I wore a black skirt that hit to my mid thigh with a black tank with a dark purple button down shirt. After all, we were going to dinner then a club.

My date arrived precisely at 8:00. I opened the door hoping that I wasn't over dressed for the occasion. I was very pleased when I saw him. He wore a pair of black slacks with a dark blue button down shirt with the top 3 buttons undone with a white jacket to tie everything together. If I wasn't still in love with InuYasha, I could really consider going out with the guy. He's not too bad. Just not my type.

"Konbanwa, Kagome. You look lovely, as usual." He said.

"Konbanwa. Arigato, you look great yourself, Naraku."

"Arigato. Shall we go?"

"Hai let me get my jacket."

We left my house and went to the Bistro for our dinner reservations. The entire dinner, Naraku was a complete gentleman. I don't know where these rumors come from that he's a major player. He seems nice to me. We ate dinner in a comfortable silence and left to go to Maniac Love. I hear it's really hot and the entrance fee is only 2500 yen. Yash and I always went to 328 and I liked it; it was like our special place. That was where we went on our first date so it has special sentimental value.

We arrived and Maniac Love and you could hear the heavy beat of techno music from a mile away. I was already starting to get pumped. Yash and I are definitely gonna have to try this place out. Why is it that I can't get my mind off of him today?

We walked in and immediately started dancing. Naraku is an excellent dancer. We danced for about five songs straight, but then I felt the heat start to get to me.

"Naraku, can we take a break?"

"Hai, you want something to drink."

"Hai, a bottle of water, Onegai?"

"Hai."

After a short break we went back to the dance floor. This time, he held nothing back. His hands started roaming and I felt something hard press against my backside. That's when I knew I had to put a stop to this.

"Ano...Naraku I'm getting a little tired and I have to work early tomorrow. Can we leave?"

"Hai, we can go back to your place."

"Arigato."

We left the club and headed back to my place. The whole way there I contemplated letting Naraku down easy. We got to the doorstep and I turned around to say goodnight.

"I had a great time Naraku."

"Hai...me too." He moved in to kiss me but I stepped back. "Don't pretend you don't want me. Why else would you want to go out with me?"

"Gomen ne, Naraku, but I still love InuYasha. I didn't mean to lead you on. I was just trying to get my mind off of him."

"You really do love him do you?"

"Hai, very much."

"Well he's a lucky man. If he ever messes up, you know who to call. Oya su mi na sai."

"Arigato, Oya su mi na sai." And I walked in and closed the door. The first thing I did was check my messages.

"You have no messages." My cell only had messages from Ayame and Rin.

'I'll call them tomorrow.' For now it was time to put operation get back my man. Tomorrow, we flip the tables. Day seven goes into effect tomorrow. Good night for now!

AN: Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! College is a bia. I only get one-week break between exams. I have two on Tuesday and one next Tuesday; so don't expect another update until after then. I know that I said that this chapter was gonna have Miroku Sango, but this chapter was getting long and I wanted to focus more on Kagome, but next chapter will review how their date went. Next chapter has Kagome getting her revenge on InuYasha...kind of limey!

I got 50 reviews on !! Me so happy!! Thanks guys sooo much. They really mean a lot to me. And now.... SHOUT OUTS!!!

**LittleTennyo:** You're sooo nice. I love talking to you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope this one was to your liking as well. I put in Naraku just for u!! Test are evil.... I have one every other week...It sucks...they only give us one week break before we start the next round...good news, though...Thanksgiving break is coming up, so I'll be able to put out more chapters out!! YAY!!! I put in a little of I/K fluff but they're really going to get into it the next chapter...Teehee! Hope you keep reading!

**VeRoN: **Teehee...Sess and Rin are nymphos. She won't be getting pregnant for a while, Sess can tell when she's ovulating...he can smell her. Next chapter InuYasha gets his karma!! I think you'll like it! Kagome really asserts her dominance. Yeah, Miroku really likes Sango, but sometimes his lecherous ways do come through. Hope you keep reading!

**JunJin's Fan: ** Gurl...you keep changing your name...My minds not that complicated...jk That's sooo kool you live in Garland. And you friend lives in Rockwall, so we're not that far apart at all!! It's a small world. Sadly I won't be back until winter break...but I get a month off!! YAY!! You're soo sweet. It really isn't that hard to keep up with writing in college...it's just that everything is more spaced out because your grades are made up **_only_** of 4 or 5 exams. It sux. O well what can u does about it? I'm glad you liked the chappie and hope you keep reading!

**Inulova4lyfe:** I put some IK fluff in...hope u liked it! Hrm...the one with the most heartbreak...they're mostly about the same...they just handle it differently. Hope you keep reading.

**PiNk-DiCe:** Thanx....hope u keep reading

**Serena-girl: **Hee I didn't think this fic would produce this much suspense. Kagome will actually not tell her friends, but they do find out!! How...you'll just have to keep reading!!

**Jadeeyedneko: **Yeah...I like Sess/Rin! They're real cute!! Hope the IK action was to your liking. Next chapter reveals more of Kag's strategy.

**Mental Monkey:** Whoa...you're in junior high?? Total surprise...you write like you're much older! That's a good thing! I know how you feel about your exams. I got my first D on my bio exam and I cried for like 10 mins...then I called my dad and cried some more. Ya, Inu has a brain up there. Actually, he's quite intelligent, if you've seen any of the latter episodes (the ones that haven't aired in the US) and read the manga, he reads some of Kagome textbooks and has good common sense...he just hides it really well! You ain't never lied about Johnny Depp.... soo foine!!! **Starts drooling** okay sorry bout that. Miroku/Sango will get together in another chapter or so...maybe the next, next chapter.

**Katkagome: **Thanks soo much! I'm glad you like it!! I'll be sure to read and review your story if you want me to. I used to be like that.... just read...then I discovered that writing helped relieve a lot of my stresses. Sorry the update took sooo long! Hope you liked it! Once my tests start dying down, I'll post more.

All right guys.... review!! They make me happy


	15. Miroku and Sangoare things heating up?

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him…. muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations…some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

A/N: Okay. I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. You wouldn't believe that I had 4 exams back to back for three weeks straight. So now that it's Thanksgiving break, I can update freely, the one problem is that I am staying over at my great-aunt's house and she doesn't have an Internet connection, so I have to go over to her brother's house to post this. But, the silver lining is once I get back to school, I have a connection and I'll be able to update a lot more because I don't have my next exam until December 10. Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 13

Sango and Miroku…. Are Things Starting to Heat Up?

All right so last night Miroku and Sango had a date around the same time Kagome was out with Naraku. Luckily they went to different clubs so they never ran into each other. So Miroku was having a wonderful morning, or at least he **_was_** until Kagome came over and threatened to castrate him. Why on earth would he want to hurt Sango? Even though they've been going out for a few weeks, he was already starting to have deep feelings for her. Then he thought about something.

Flashback

"Oh, Miroku, just the person I wanted to see. Could I talk with you in your office?"

"Hai. How are you, Kag?" I gave her a comforting hug with my hands on the small of her back, when they started to move southward, she grabbed my wrist.

"This is what I want to talk to you about, Miroku. And if InuYasha happens to see…"

"OI!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, MONK!" InuYasha screamed.

End flashback

' Wow. I didn't really realize…I never would intentionally grope her…. it's just something I've always done as a joke.

'Wait a minute. That's it! I joke around too much with women. I don't treat them the way they want and should be treated. So it is decided. Tonight I will treat Sango as she should and then we'll take it from there.'

Miroku spent the rest of the day planning what he was going to do for his date with Sango. He hardly could focus on his work for the day he was so excited that he couldn't contain himself. He couldn't wait for 8:00 to roll around.

No wait. They've been meeting each other for lunch almost everyday. The last time they went out wasn't very eventful. He had pulled his notorious "Will you bear my child" line right in front of Sango. Needless to say she accidentally spilled her tea in his lap…not to mention that it was hot tea and not iced tea? Ya, you can figure out the rest.

888888888

Sango's day started out okay, until she realized that she had a butt load of work to do. She needed something to take her mind off of work. That's all she seemed to be doing. Not that she didn't like her job; it was just all she seemed to be doing. She desperately needed something to get away.

RIIIIIING 

'Who could that be?' She went to her cell phone and noticed that it was Miroku calling her.

'What does that lecher want?' Apparently she was still a little peeved about him asking another woman to bear his child in front of her. "Moushi, Moushi. Doshita, Miroku?"

"Are you still angry with me Sango, dear?"

"Hai, I'm still angry. I can't believe you asked that hussy to have your child."

"Sango, I say that to every beautiful woman, ask Kagome."

"KAGOME?? YOU ASKED HER TO HAVE YOUR CHILD?? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Um…well it was just a joke between us. You have to believe me Sango. You're the only woman in my life. Please believe me Sango, I lo…"

"What did you say?" she was scared and hoping that he was saying what she thought he was saying.

"I love being with you, Sango. Actually that was why I was calling. I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a lunch date with me and accompany me for dinner tonight?" 'That was close. I think I love her, but I'm not sure though. I just want to be sure. I'll know by the end of the night.'

This was the break that Sango so desperately needed and wanted. Even though she was pissed at Miroku, she couldn't deny that she would love to spend this time with him and get away from the stresses of work.

"Hai, Miroku, I love being with you too and I'd love to accompany you to lunch and dinner tonight. Maybe we could add a little dancing to that list, ne?"

"Hai, Sango, anything you want. So, I'll pick you up today at 12:30 for lunch and 8:00 for dinner and dancing?"

"Hai that would be wonderful. See you at 12:30. Ja ne"

"Ja"

Sango hung up the phone and thanked the Kami for this much-needed break and on top of that she would be with Miroku, someone she liked very much. Maybe even loved. Wait she didn't want to think like that now. She only knew him for a few weeks; actually it was almost a month. Could it be possible to love someone after knowing them for only a month?

Now wasn't the time to become all philosophical now. She had to find an outfit for her date**_s_**. She decided to go to work in a nice black pants suit with a pink tank top under her blazer. She absolutely loved pink and black and she had to admit she looked hot. Miroku was going to love her in this outfit. She had to admit she was doing this on purpose for payback from their last date. She made sure that his eyes **_and_** hands were only on her and no one else.

She left the house ready to face the day and all her work now that she would be going out with Miroku. She couldn't wait for 12:30. That was all she looked forward to, that and going out **_again_** tonight.

When 12:30 finally rolled around, Sango could hardly contain herself. But she had to remain calm so that Miroku wouldn't know just how badly she wanted this date. Miroku showed up at her office looking exceptionally goood. He too was wearing black and pink Miroku was the type of person that could pull of wearing pink. What are they called? Oh yeah, metrosexuals. It was funny how both of them were wearing pink and black. They didn't even plan it that way.

"MMM I love a man who is confident enough to wear pink," Sango said.

"And I love a woman who is feminine enough to wear pink." Miroku replied as he pecked her on the lips. Sango moaned at the loss of his warmth when he pulled away.

"Are you ready to go?" he finally asked.

"Hmm?? Oh hai, I'm ready to go. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking about that small deli around the corner. We could take our lunch to the park."

"That would be wonderful. I love that cute little deli. Also, it would be great to be able to get outside for a change, it's such a nice day today." She said.

They went to the corner deli and ordered their food. Just the standard picnic type food: sandwiches, salad, wine etc. They then went to the park and sat in front of the lake. It was soo romantic, even though it was in the middle of the day. Miroku had also brought some imported chocolates from the Italian bistro.

When they found the perfect spot to place their food, Miroku laid everything out just like a painting. Sango was speechless. It was like a scene from a movie. After they finished their food, Sango reached for the chocolates. Miroku slapped her hand away. Sango was about to give him a piece of her mind until Miroku opened the box of chocolates and fed one to her. She didn't know how to react. Part of her was surprised, but part of her felt bolts of electricity when his fingers touched her lips. She couldn't resist lightly sucking on his finger as he slowly withdrew it from her mouth.

Miroku instantly felt waves of heat over his body and settle in his nether region. He knew at that very instant that Sango was the one. He would have to tell her his feelings tonight after dancing.

Sango decided she was feeling a little bit bold and took one of the chocolate morsels between her fingers and give Miroku that same feeling that he invoked in her. So, she gathered all the courage that she could muster and placed the chocolate into Miroku's awaiting mouth. She left her fingers in there longer than she intended, his tongue on her fingertips just felt so good and awoke feelings that she hadn't felt in a long time. Is it possible that Miroku is the one? She would have to think about it. She wanted to have an answer for herself and him at the end of the night.

When all the chocolate was finished and their lunch hour was coming to a close, Miroku leaned in silently praying to the kami that she wouldn't reject him. Sango slowly started leaning in and closed the space between them. Their kiss was a chaste one, but the second one was filled with more passion and need than they had ever felt before. Each one admitted to them that the other was right for them.

Miroku drove Sango back to her office and kissed her goodbye, quickly this time so that he wouldn't be late for work.

"So I'll pick you up at 8:00?"

"Hai, see you then." Sango stepped out of Miroku's car and put an extra switch in her hips, knowing he would be watching. Miroku bit back a moan as he saw her tight ass moving from left to right as she continued up the stairs to her office.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for Sango and Miroku. They both couldn't focus on their work, each one planning what they were going to do for tonight's date. Sango went through her closet mentally about three times before deciding tat she would just have to go shopping for tonight. Miroku seemed to like pink; maybe she could work that into her outfit.

For Miroku, he just kept thinking how he would woo Sango tonight. He knew he would have to do it tonight; he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved her, and now he would just have to let her know that.

'Kami-sama, it's only 3:30. I still have another 2 hours and 30 minutes left. Maybe I can give Sango a call.'

"Moushi, Moushi." Sango's lovely voice rang.

"Sango, my dear. How are you?"

"I'm about the same as when you dropped me off 2 hours ago. And yourself?"

"Oh, I can't seem to get my mind off of you today. I'm really excited about tonight."

"Oh really, and what would make this different than any other date we've been on over the last month?" Sango asked skeptically.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Well as usual, Yash is yelling at me to get off the phone and finish my work. I'll see you tonight?"

"Hai, don't be late. Ja"

"I never am. Ja" Miroku chimed.

'That should be enough to last me two hours.'

"OI BOZOU? YOU FINISHED TALKING TO YOUR BITCH?" InuYasha yelled as he was making his way into Miroku's office.

"Hai, I'm done. Don't hate because I have a girlfriend and Kag won't give you the time of day.

"What the hell did you say," InuYasha said so low and deep that Miroku almost missed it.

'SHIT' "Oh Yash, dude, you know I was just playing, right man?"

"Ya you better be. Kagome will come around. Just wait and see She WILL be mine."

88888888888

When 6:00 finally rolled around, Sango and Miroku were never happier. Sango burst from her office door like it was the last day of high school and ran straight to her car to head to the mall. She knew exactly what she needed. Thank the kami because she only has 2 hours to get ready.

She sped the entire way to the mall. Luckily she didn't get pulled over by the police. The kami must be on her side today. She ran straight to her favorite store. She would be making two stops today: BeBe and Victoria's Secret.

When she arrived at BeBe, she went straight to where the outfit she wanted was on display. She didn't even try it on; she would just have to trust the mannequin. He skirt was black with fringe at the bottom. It hit just above the knee. She had the perfect shoes to match with it. The top was a dark stormy violet blue. It totally matched Miroku's eyes. It was spaghetti strapped coming down to a sweetheart neckline and cupped her breasts.

'This is perfect' she thought. Miroku was going to go wild over her in this outfit.

Her next and final stop was at Victoria's Secret. If Miroku liked her in pink, pink she was going to wear. Not that she was planning to show these little items off, but she believed in being prepared. She went straight to the Angel's section and grabbed a pink lacy bra with matching lace boy shorts. Finally she went to the perfume section and grabbed her favorite perfume Love Spell.

'Alright, it's only 6:30. I still have an hour and a half until Miroku shows up.'

Miroku, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as stressed and pressed for time as Sango was. He knew already what he was going to wear and he decided to make his plans and reservations while driving home so he could catch his favorite show.

He called that new Thai restaurant that had just opened. He loved Thai food, and this particular restaurant promised an exotic experience you will never forget. Well, seeing how that restaurant just opened and his reservations weren't a week in advance, Miroku couldn't get a table. He was devastated. He did the only thing he could.

"Moushi, Moushi."

"Yash, it's Miroku. I need a huge favor."

"What is it this time, Miroku?"

"You know that new Thai restaurant?"

"Hai, I think it's called…. ah hell, I forget what it's called… something with noodle in it."

"Hai, well, I wanted to get reservations for tonight for Sango and me, but since this is a new restaurant, I had to make reservations a week in advance.

"Well, anyways, I was kinda hopin that you would make the reservations for me and…"

"And use my name and power over this city to get your sorry ass in?" Yash replied smirking

"Hai," Miroku admitted.

"You know if you and I weren't friends, I wouldn't do this because of that little comment you made earlier…"

"Yash, I was just playing wit you. I didn't mean it. Of course Kagome will be yours. I know that. Please do this for me. I'll do whatever you ask…well almost anything." Miroku pleaded

"Alright, alright. I'll do it. You owe me. You have to come into work an hour early and take over the Fushikenwa account for me."

"Hai, it's done. Thanks a bunch Yash."

"No problem. I'll call you when everything is set."

'Okay that's one thing done. Next thing is getting my place fixed just incase she decides she wants to see my house.

Miroku walked in and noticed everything was cleaned and in it's place.

'Natsuki must have come in today. I must remember to give her a raise or at least a bonus.'

Now all he had to do was get out the candles he wanted, play the music he wanted and get out the after dinner and dancing deserts he wanted. Soon everything was perfect and he still had an hour and 45 minutes to spare.

"Ah Ha! Just enough time to catch my favorite show." Miroku chirped. Of course no one would ever know that his favorite show was Queer Eye For the Straight Guy. He always played it off and said that Nip Tuck was his favorite. Granted he like both, but Queer Eye gave him great pointers for his home décor and fashion.

At 7:25, Miroku deemed time to get ready for his date. He got in the shower, shaved, washed his hair, dried and waxed it, since gel is bad for your hair, and dressed and sprayed his favorite cologne, which Sango really seemed to like also.

Miroku arrived at Sango's house precisely at 8:00 sharp. He could hear rustling and it sounded like Sango had bumped into a dresser of some sort a number of times before she answered the door in a mess.

"You tell me not to be late, and when you answer the door you're not even ready to go?"

"Shut up, Miroku! Just come in and make yourself at home." Sango snapped. She knew he was right. She wouldn't even let him look at her. She ran to her room before he caught a glimpse of her.

"Don't I even get to see what you're wearing?" Miroku asked

"No!"

"Okay then. Our reservation is at 8:30."

"Hai, I'll be out in like 5 minutes. Let me just take out these curlers."

Sango came out looking like a vision. Her hair flowed around her face in a bouquet of curls down to her back. The outfit she wore accented her very best features, notably her shapely legs and voluptuous breasts. Miroku instantly started drooling.

"See something you like?" she asked coyly.

"Hai, very much so." He stuttered.

Actually Sango had a hard time keeping her mind off the gutter with the way Miroku was looking. He was wearing black slacks that fit him in all the right places with a light periwinkle blue button down shirt. The top three buttons were undone revealing his toned chest and some sort of Buddhist necklace. Sango didn't know Miroku to be a Buddhist. She would have to use that as some form of small talk later on. His hair was smoothed to perfection in a low ponytail with a little bit of his bangs covering his eyes. Even his hair tie matched his shirt. Now this was a man who knew how to dress to impress because Sango was definitely impressed.

"We should go; we don't want to be late. Although I wouldn't mind forgoing dinner and getting straight to desert." Miroku said undressing Sango with his eyes.

"Shut up Hentai! I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since lunch. Where are we going by the way?" she asked as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

"I got us reservations at that new Thai restaurant. Is that okay with you?"

"You mean the Exotic Noodle House?"

"Hai. Is that okay with you?"

"It's more than okay! I've wanted to go there ever since I say the commercial a few weeks ago. I hear that it's…"

"An exotic experience you'll never forget" they said in unison laughing.

"Hai, so are you ready to go?" Miroku asked.

"Hai, more than ready." Sango said.

They left Sango's house and went to the Exotic Noodle House and had a grand time. As stated in the commercials, it was an exotic experience they would never forget. They didn't eat at tables, and dancers and ancient Hindu and Buddhist idols surrounded them. It definitely was one of their favorite restaurants now.

They left the restaurant and headed to a nice club where they could get their dance on. Miroku had been eying Sango all night and he was looking forward to dancing with her. It gave him an excuse to touch her. Yes he definitely wanted to go dancing now. He was beginning to think that Sango wore this outfit just to torture him. That was actually half the truth. Actually Sango didn't want to torture him. He could touch her if he wanted to. Actually she was a bit surprised when he didn't touch her that entire night. Only once to let her know that dinner was here and that was only on the hand.

They found a nice nightclub that had just enough people to have a good time but not too many so that they wouldn't be able to hear each other. They danced for about an hour and then Sango said she was getting a little sick of dancing.

"You want to go to my place then? I have some desert there that we could have."

"You do mean actual desert, right?" Sango asked quizzically.

"Hai, desert for eating. Unless you have something else in mind." Miroku said seductively.

"We'll see about that later." Sango said just as seductively. "I guess we can go back to your place."

"Alright. Let's go." Miroku said silently thanking the kami for being on his side.

When they got to his house, Sango gasped. Never before in her life had she seen anything so extravagant in one house. Apparently Miroku was a devout Buddhist. He seemed to have candles and incense everywhere. He even had a statue of the Buddha. His house was immaculate in size, bigger than anything she had ever seen. If they got married she definitely could see raising her children in this house rather than hers.

'Wait a minute. Married?? Kids?? When did she start thinking about marriage with anyone?" Okay maybe Miroku is the one. She never saw herself with anyone like that before.

"You're house is something Miroku. I had no idea you are so religious." Sango said trying to make small talk.

"Hai. I am. Actually this is going to be hard to believe, but I was going to be a monk."

Sango started chocking on the water that he gave her. "A monk? You? I can't believe it!"

"Hai, I was gonna be a monk. I was just about to totally dedicate myself then I found out about the vow of chastity. I don't think I would have been able to keep that vow, so I said I had to go to the bathroom and I never came back to that particular temple again."

"Now that I can believe. I still can't fathom that you wanted to be a monk. You don't even seem that religious." Sango said still shocked.

"Ya, it's something most people don't know about me. Except for Kag and Yash. Why don't we sit on the couch and I'll get desert."

"Sure, okay. So Kag and Yash are the only ones who know about you becoming a monk?"

"Hai and now you." He said coming towards the couch with Italian gelato and chocolate.

"Well that explains the fact that Yash calls you Houshi. And that necklace I noticed earlier when you came to pick me up." Sango said more to herself.

"Hai, this necklace is a symbol of peace. Whenever I'm feeling stressed, I grab it and meditate deeply and I feel at peace." Miroku said as he sat next to her on the couch with the dessert.

"You have Italian gelato? That is my favorite. You are sooo my best friend right now."

"I hope I'm a little more than your best friend after I paid so much for dinner." He said jokingly.

"Hai. And I'm so proud of you. You didn't touch anyone tonight." 'Not even me' "And you didn't pull that dumb 'will you bear my child' line to anyone."

"Well, Sango, my dear, apparently there is no one else out there for me." He said, handing her the gelato.

"Arigato." She said blushing.

They ate their desert in comfortable silence, then Sango feeling old and aroused by Miroku's appearance and something she was smelling was making her very aroused, decided to grab the chocolate and continue where they left of at lunch.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango said surprised at the sound of her voice.

"Hai?" Miroku said equally as surprised.

"Want some chocolate?"

"Hai."

Sango leaned in closer to Miroku. As soon as she felt his warm tongue on her fingertips, she closed the space between them and kissed him soundly on the lips. Her lips moved sensuously over his coaxing him to open his mouth. When he complied without any question, she spent no time exploring his mouth with her tongue. She could taste the bitter sweet chocolate and the taste that was unique to him. After a few minutes of exploring each other's mouth, Miroku broke the kiss to trail them along her jaw and neck. He continued going lower till he reached the valley of her breasts. He looked up at her to find her eyes closed and breathing heavy.

"Houshi-sama, don't stop." She whispered.

So he didn't stop. He continued lower over her shirt to her navel. Sango arched into him to give him more access. She fisted his hair with one hand and molded his muscular shoulder with the other.

Reluctantly Miroku pulled away.

"Would you like to continue this in the bedroom or would you like to call it quits for the night?" he prayed that she would choose the first one.

Sango thought long and hard about this decision. She was sure that she loved Miroku and she was ready to give herself to him, but was she ready tonight?

"Hai," she said to answer both their questions.

"Yes you want to continue this in the bedroom?"

"Hai, but first I need to tell you something…"

"No let me first," he interrupted. "Sango, even though we've been going with each other for a month, I feel as though it's been the best month of my life. I don't think there is anyone else out there for me. You are it for me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that…"

"I love you too, Miroku." Sango finished for him as she leaned in to kiss him again. Miroku broke the kiss and picked Sango up to take her to his bedroom.

When they arrived in his bedroom Miroku placed Sango gently on the bed. He sat down next to her and promptly kissed her. She deepened the kiss as he started unbuttoning his shirt. He paused for just a moment to allow her to take off his shirt. He then moved in to take off Sango's shirt. He smirked when he saw her pink lacy bra.

"As I said earlier, I do love a woman in pink." Miroku growled.

"MMM, I do believe so, houshi-sama." Sango gasped as he ran his palm over her right breast.

Miroku placed a light open mouth kiss over her breast and moved northward back up to her lips where he un hooked her bra. He immediately went to her left breast and began to suckle like a nursing baby. He stroked and palmed her other breast as not to leave it neglected. Sango arched into his moth and pulled his hair free from its holder. He switched breasts and gave the same attention to that one as he gave the previous one. Sango pushed Miroku on to his back and feverishly got rid of his pants and boxers. She straddled his hips and allowed him to take off her skirt and matching pink panties. She then kissed him on the lips and continued to move lower and lower still till she hit his inner thigh. She kissed him from the back of his knees up to the apex of his thigh and down on his other leg. Finally getting as bold as she was going to get, she took him fully in her mouth. She sucked him like her life depended on it. She went from the base all the way to the very tip where she swirled her tongue around the tip and into the slit. She continued this sweet torture until Miroku grabbed her head.

"Sango, I want to be inside you when I come."

"Hai, Miroku, then take me." She said.

Miroku quickly flipped them over so that he was on top. He decided before becoming one with her he would give the same sweet torture that she gave him. He kissed her legs all the way to her inner thigh just missing where she wanted to be touched the most.

"Miroku, Onegai."

He obliged and thrust his tongue to her very depths. Sango screamed in pleasure. Miroku continued to thrust his tongue in and out and around but when he nipped her jewel, Sango exploded into his mouth, unable to control herself. Miroku drank her nectar of life and decided now was the time. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in. She felt so good. She was so warm and tight. He started a rhythm, nice and steady but when Sango begged him to go faster he didn't. He wouldn't. He wanted this to be something he would remember forever.

Sango decided to take matters into her own hands and flipped them over so she was on top. She started off slow but then sped up to the rhythm she wanted her bottom lightly slapping Miroku's thighs. Only erotic moans and the sound of flesh on flesh could be heard throughout the room. Finally Sango came with a deafening scream and Miroku followed shortly after with a declaration of his undying love for Sango. After their mind shattering orgasms, Sango collapsed on Miroku.

"Miroku??" she asked.

"Hmmm??"

"Aishiteru"

"And I you Sango. My love."

8888888888

A/N: okay…1 2 3…. awwwwwwww! How cute!!! I love Miroku and Sango together. As I said earlier, my great aunt doesn't really have the Internet over here. I have to go to her brother's house to post this. I'm sorry. But to make it up to you, the next chapter should be out shortly. I would say within the next few days or so. The next chapter has Kagome getting her revenge on InuYasha. Okay, you know what to do… REVIEW!! Ja ne.

LittleTennyo: Glad you liked the chapter! I felt that Naraku would make a good appearance here so I just put him in. I hope you liked this chapter. Ahh so you're pink-dice?? How sneaky!! My tests went okay…I guess, I got C's I'm just not used to getting those grades. Okay hope you keep reading! 

**Tetsumi:** Thanks very much..hope you keep reading!

**VeRoN: **yup day seven is actually next chappie. But it's a doozy…what a funny word, doozy. Hope you keep reading

**Blackened Silence:** thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the story! Hope you keep reading!

**Linkin Park's Fan: ** there you go changing your name again! Teehee! I go to the University of the Sciences in Philadelphia…don't worry, no one knows what it is…it's sooo small. I like it though. College is hard…I actually had no idea that it would be _this _ hard. O well. Glad you liked the chappie! Hope you keep reading!

**Inulova4lyfe: **Thanks… glad you liked the fluff! I should be updating again sometime this week. My next exam isn't until December 10.

**Mental Monkey:** Wow still high school, you still write like you're older…don't worry that's a good thing. I miss high school…okay enough crying over it…Island? Where are you from? If you can get your hands on the manga, it's really good…I know you can get it on Ebay…if you don't mind online shopping…it's pretty cheap. I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you keep reading!! Man I just can't seem to get enough of your story…it soo reminds me of something…I just can't think of what…I know it has to do with my cousin…maybe that's how his high school was… iuno

**Citrus-luvr:** Ya I miss Kag and Inu together too, but don't worry, all will work out in due time! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Actually next chapter "Kagome's revenge" has a **lot** of citrus…hope you like it!

**Jadeeyedneko:** Sorry for the long update. Actually next chapter has more of Kagome's plan. She is pretty smart, but then again they both are except when it comes to their significant other. Hope you keep reading

**Binab86: **thankx! Hope you keep reading!


	16. Day 7 Kagome's Revenge

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him…. muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations…some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

A/N: Aight peoples. So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had finals. I totally threw myself into my studies and put this on hold for a while. I'm sure you can understand. The good news is that I'm finally home!! YAY!!! I get off for a month, so you can definitely expect multiple updates and updates much closer together!! Who knows, I might even finish the fic by the end of the break…we'll see how it goes. For now…. ON WITH THE FIC!!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LIME!!!

Chapter 14

Day Seven: Kagome's Revenge

KPOV

All right, so the last place InuYasha and I left off at was when I went to visit Miroku. I have no idea what got into me, or what possessed me to go into his office. I should have said no and finish what I went there for…

FLASHBACK

"Kagome, I want to talk with you."

"Ha...Hai. I'm coming."

We walked into his office and I sat in one of his luxurious leather chairs. I turned around unconsciously crossing my legs. His eyes went straight to my thighs.

"What did you want to talk about, Yash?"

"Why were you and Miroku hugging like that, Kag?"

"InuYasha, it was just a friendly hug. He's going with Sango. And plus, you and I aren't together. You overreacted to nothing." I stood up and walked to the door. He stopped me by putting his hand on my stomach. Instantly I felt butterflies and was aroused. I tried to hide it, but I couldn't. I knew that he would smell the change in my scent.

"I miss you." He said deeply as he licked the lobe of my ear. I know you want me; I can smell the spike in your scent.

He backed me up to the end of his office so that I was trapped between the wall and him. He moved his hand underneath my shirt and cupped my breast. I couldn't resist and fisted his silky silver locks. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

'Oh thank Kami!' I don't know what I would have done.

"WHAT!" InuYasha screamed.

In his frustration, he let go of me and I slipped back into the chair. Just then Sesshoumaru strolled in the office.

"InuYasha, I need you to look over the Fushikenwa account. I left the files with Keade."

"You couldn't wait to tell me that? Sure, whatever."

"Ano…I should go. Ja guys. Oh and congrats Sess."

"Arigato, Kagome."

I left InuYasha's office. I never felt so frustrated and grateful at the same time before. I went into Miroku's office.

END FLASHBACK

I can't believe he did that to me. Damn him and his sense of smell. He knows I can never resist him. But that's okay, because tonight he'll get what's coming to him.

So the game plan tonight is that after work I'm heading straight to the mall to get the last touch to the "secret weapon." After that, it's time for "Operation Transference of Emotions pt.2" Now what is that you may ask? Actually, you'll just have to wait and see. However, I will tell you this…you remember day 4?? Just multiply that by oh lets say 50!! If he doesn't come crawling back after day 7, he's definitely not worth your time.

So what's next? Going to work, of course. I can't just waste the day planning and scheming. No matter how much I want to give that two-timing bastard what he deserves. No I have to go on with the day just like it's any other day.

I got ready for work and took off. I arrived at work a little earlier than usual because I still was a little behind from when I took of 2 days ago. I had to get ahead if I didn't want to work on Saturday. Not that anyone else ever worked on Saturday, it's just that when you're head of a company, you learn to make sacrifices, your Saturday afternoons being one of them. But this weekend was going to be an exception. Even though today's Thursday, there was no way on earth that I would be working **_this _**Saturday.

So I arrived at work knowing that no one would be there except for Akitoki, the security guard.

"Ohayo, Higurashi-san."

"Ohayo, Akitoki-kun. How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm well, arigato, and you?"

"I'm well also, arigato"

"Wonderful, have a great day, Akitoki-kun."

"And you as well Higurashi-san."

I walked into the unlit office and decided to make use of my time. I turned on the lights and all the appliances, and then decided to put on a pot of coffee. That's one less thing for Yura to do when she gets here. Pretty soon, the office smelled of hazelnut.

"Mmmm, heavenly."

"Yes if I do say so myself"

Turning around, scared out of my wits I came face to face with Koga.

"Koga-kun!! You scared the life out of me!! What are you doing here this early?

"I actually wanted to get here early so that I wouldn't have to work as late Friday. I didn't mean to scare you. I just really like hazelnut coffee."

"Hai, I think it's definitely an office favorite. So, you have a hot date with Ayame Friday?"

"Iie. With this hot new chick, Naomi." Koga said trying to suppress his smirk.

"NNNN…NANI?? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU??"

"Damn girl. I was just playing. Ayame and I were planning to spend the weekend together in Nagasaki."

"Oh wow. You were about to lose your family jewels for a second." I laughed

"I wouldn't doubt you for a second, Kag." He said.

"So, what do you have planned for this weekend Koga?" I inquired.

"Oh, nothing much…" He said slyly.

"Oh really, Koga, you can tell me."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anybody." He said.

"Oh Kami-sama! What are you planning, Koga-kun?"

"Just this…." And then he pulled out a little black velvet box out of his pocket. Inside the box was a beautiful 4.5-carat round cut diamond engagement ring.

"Kami-sama! Koga-kun, it's beautiful!!! I know Ayame's gonna love it!!" I gasped.

"You really think so? I think so too. I hope everything works out as I have planned."

"Koga-kun. You are a wonderful man! I'm sure that whatever you have planned out will work. Ayame really loves you and I'm sure you feel the same way about her." I assured him.

"Hai, you're right. There's no need for me to fret. I know she'll say yeah." He said more confidently.

"Wonderful. Now get to work, if you want to take off early. I'll be sure to give you a cup of coffee when it's ready."

"Arigato, Kagome."

I walked to my office and go started on my work. I really didn't need to work that much tonight, because I don't mind staying late on Friday. But you never know what comes up and I believe in being prepared. So whatever happens happens.

I got situated in my office and attempted to get started on my day. Too bad I can't do too much until I have my cup of coffee.

I went back into the employee lounge and poured two cups of coffee. One for me and one for Koga. I fixed them just the way we like them. Mine with two sugars and just a little milk and his with two sugars and a little water.

"Koga-kun, I have your coffee" He already was working hard. He's such a good person. If he hadn't left such a bad impression when we first met, and if I didn't love InuYasha, I could see myself courting him.

"Arigato, Kagome. Will you just set it down for me?"

"Hai."

So I went back to my office, sipped my cup of coffee and started working. It's funny how once you get started on something, you can work on it for hours and not even know. I used to be like that in college. I would have a 25-page paper due in like 3 days and once I entered my writing mode, I could crank out that paper in just a few hours.

Anyways, I was working on this major project that Ji-chan put me in charge of and before I knew it, it was already lunchtime.

'I'll just get something quick and eat it here. No use throwing off my groove.'

I decided to go to a small bento place and get something quick.

I got back to the office and Yura told me I had 6 messages.

'Kami, wouldn't you know that once I step out for a minute everyone has to speak to me'

One message was from Ji-chan, two from Mama, two from Rin, and one from Sango.

'Sango and Rin I can talk to later. I'll talk to Ji-chan first and then call mama.'

I called Ji-chan first and wasn't too thrilled over our conversation.

"Moushi Moushi,"

"Konichiwa, Ji-chan. You called earlier?"

"Hai, I wanted to let you know that we will be conducting an emergency board meeting tomorrow so call all the best employees we have and tell them the news."

"Hai, Ji-chan. See you tomorrow. Sayonara."

"Sayonara, Kagome."

Dammit, that's the last thing I need. I know in order for there to be an 'emergency board meeting' that can't be anything good. I set off and sent memos to everyone required to be there. I gave Koga a special memo saying the last thing I wanted to do was ruin his plans, so all he'll have to do is show up and if we have to do anything extra he doesn't have to go. Everyone replied promptly and said they would show up.

The rest of the day passed uneventful for me. I couldn't take my mind off of two things: the first being how much fun it's gonna be to torture InuYasha and the second one being what could this "emergency board meeting" be about. It boggled my mind for quite sometime.

It would totally suck if I had to work this weekend. Any weekend but this one. This is the turning point in the 10-day plan. After today, day 7, it's all down hill from here. The next thing you'll know, you'll be rolling around in the bed with your man. Ohhh yes, just three more days. I can make it. The question is can he? Well, after tonight, if he knows what's good for him, he can wait.

The way I figure is: I'll leave work a little earlier than usual, but it won't matter because I came to work an hour earlier than normal. I'll get some light shopping done; all I need is at Victoria's Secret. Then I'll get ready and go to Yash's place around 10 30 or 11 00. That way I know Kaede is gone and no one is there to disturb us or interfere with my plan.

Well all this thinking is getting me nowhere. It's a good thing that I'm almost caught up in my work.

The next thing I knew the time was 5:30.

'Great. Now should be a good time to start my shopping and such.'

"Yura, I'm taking the rest of the day off. If anyone should need me, and by need I mean a serious emergency, refer them to my cell."

"Hai Kagome. Go get him and make him pay!!" Yura said. Of course Yura knew everything that was going on. Not that I didn't trust my friends, It's just that when they find out about your love life and it's not going well, they tend to offer you some bad advice. Not because they're not good at giving advice, it's just that they are a bit biased on their opinion and they'll think they're helping you when in reality, they're hurting you. It's a delicate, complicated situation.

That's why you're always better not telling your friends about your love life, especially when it's not as good as you want it to be. You're better off telling a friend, but not someone who is really close to you or your spouse.

My relationship with Yura is on a friendly basis, but it's much more platonic than a personal thing and the only thing she knows about InuYasha is what she hears on TV or what I deem necessary to tell her.

Anyways, gomen for my digression. So I left work and headed straight to Victoria's Secret. Good thing I already knew what I would be getting.

When I arrived, I was immediately assaulted with saleswomen everywhere asking if I needed help. It's funny how whenever you need help, they're never around, but as soon as you know what you're looking for, they're everywhere offering you unneeded assistance.

Anyways, I picked up my little item of clothing and headed straight home. I only had about three and a half hours to get ready and I needed every minute.

First thing's first: I needed to do my hair. I knew it would take a while so I decided to do it first. I took my time and curled each piece to perfection. With every strand the way I wanted it I rolled it up in curlers just to make sure they wouldn't fall out, especially when I took my bath.

Next thing: my bath. I don't want to take a shower tonight because a bath really brings out the natural softness in your skin and you're definitely going to need that tonight. I filled my tub with water and soap that held a light sakura scent. InuYasha said on a number of occasions that he loves my scent and the fact that I don't try to hide it. I put in the light sakura scent just to enhance his senses, it's barely detectable to the average human nose, but to him it will be just enough. Finally I added just a bit of unscented baby oil just to give extra softness and moisture to my skin. I sat in the tub and soaked for about 45 minutes. I would have been longer, I just love my baths, but I needed to get started on my clothes and makeup.

Third thing: outfit. What kind of outfit is just right for this occasion? The answer is simple. All you need is that one dress that makes is eyes pop out of his head. You know that one that hugs you in **_all_** the right places and shows off your "**_breast_** **_ass_**ets." Every woman is beautiful and has that one special dress. For me, it's a halter-top that hits right at the knee. It's leopard print with a nice shimmer to it. The neckline…well it goes right between my breasts and the seam goes right underneath to give a nice lifting action. Now for the bottom, I said it his right at the knee. But I neglected to mention about the nice little slit in the middle that goes up to the middle of my thighs. And finally don't forget this: you'll be having no panty lines tonight. I pulled out this cute little black lace thong that I bought earlier. After I put on my lotion that makes your body glisten I put on my dress and checked my self out in the mirror.

Fourth thing: makeup. Tonight your objective is to bring out as much of your natural beauty as possible. So all you want to do is put on a little powder, a smiget of blush and make your eyes and lips do all the talking. For me I decided on a bronze color on my eyes with a black eye liner and a red lip-gloss just for color sake. Taking out my curlers, I took a final look in the mirror.

"Damn girl, you're looking fine tonight. 'Tis a shame that all this fineness has to go to waste tonight.

"No worries though, because in three days, I won't even be wearing clothes"

The final thing needed: A reason to go to Yash's house unannounced. Right…all his clothes and other stuff is in my closet. BINGO!!! And we are ready for take off. I took one last look in the mirror just to make sure that everything was in place and I had everything in order.

'All right, everything's set. It's now or never.'

I gathered the rest of my courage and got in the car and left.

When I arrived at Yash's place, I noticed that there weren't any other cars there.

'Good, now I won't have to kick anyone out.' I stayed in the car a little longer just to get my head together.

"Alright girl, don't think about what happened last tie. This time you're in control. Don't let him go "Alpha male" on you!!"

I walked up to his door and rang the doorbell. I could hear the faint sounds of the television playing MTV's Real World.

'Still watching that show, huh?'

"NANI!! GO AWAY"

Instead of giving my self away, I decided to knock again. He would answer this time.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO…" As he opened the door, he cut himself in mid sentence.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"Hey. I was going through my closet and I came across your stuff. I just wanted to give it back to you. I just need some closure."

"Oh, hey why don't you come in for a second?"

"Iie. Arigato, but I don't think I can or should considering what happened last time."

I saw his face grow pensive for a minute, but once he remembered, he looked very blissful then agitated.

"Come on Kag. Just come in for a little while."

"I don't think so, Yash. Here's your stuff."

He took the box filled with his sweatshirts and other items. He set it inside and as he did I started walking towards the car.

"Kagome, come on. Just stay for a little bit. Please??"

'Got Him' "Alright, Yash, but just for a little while."

"That's all I ask."

I followed him into his house. We went into the living room and I sat on the couch. Once he passed by me and I got a good look and smell of him, I knew it was time. As soon as he sat down I put "Operation Transference of Emotions pt 2" into effect. Basically I jumped him.

I pushed him onto his back and ravished his mouth. I straddled him and began to take off his wife beater. I didn't overreact when I felt his claws running down my back and rest on my buttocks. I still didn't do anything when I felt him squeeze my butt.

I was the first to break contact with out lips and trail hot kisses down his throat and to his chiseled chest. I racked my nails down his chest and felt him shiver underneath my touch. When I felt his hands go under my dress and move up and down my thighs, I had to stifle a moan. I couldn't let him know how much he was affecting me.

I continued my assault on his chest and went to his nipples, licking and sucking until I felt them harden. Then I lightly bit them and heard Yash cry out in ecstasy and slight pain. But not for long as I soothed the wounds I left with my tongue.

It wasn't until I felt his very real arousal pressed directly against my womanhood and felt him thrusting desperately that I decided it was time to leave.

"Yash, I should go."

"No you shouldn't," He growled.

"Yes, I really should." And I started to get back up.

"No!! Stay here."

"Hai" and I continued my assent on his chest. Once again, I felt him push against me and this time I definitely needed to go. Otherwise all plans are out the window.

"Yash, I **_really_** need to go."

"No…no…NO!! Please don't go"

"I have to. I'm just not ready for this yet. I thought I was, but I'm not. Ja"

And I let myself out of the house. When I got in the car I heard him run to the door and yell after me…

"KAGOOOMEEE…PLEASE"

And I drove off, my heart breaking in two, but the vindictive side of me rejoicing in every bit of pain he felt.

'Gomen ne, InuYasha.'

And then I drove back to my place.

AN: Was happenin people?? Again I am soo incredibly sorry about the long update. Exams went well I suppose. I believe my GPA is around a 3.4. Too bad being a pre-med student, I need it to be around a 3.8. O well, there's always next semester. As I said earlier, this is my Christmas/Winter break and USP gave me an entire month off!!! YAY FOR HOME!!! So you can expect many more updates to come between now and when I go back on 15 of January. Oh, before I forget…guess who has a xanga??? You guessed it…now all my Asian friends say I'm officially AZN…I guess I can forget about being black anymore…. Teehee If you want to check it out the address is:

www (dot) xanga (dot) com (slash) cobear8

just put what it says in the parenthesis instead of spelling it out. Okay…see ya on the next update!!! All right, you know what to do …. REVIEW!!!

**Blackened Silence: **Thanks for your review…Actually I think I'm gonna tone down the lemon/lime stuff…I'm not quite sure. I'm glad you like the fic and I'll be happy to review your friend's story anytime. Hope you keep reading!!

**VeRoN: **Teehee, I'm glad you liked that chapter! Here's the next update and I hope it was to your liking. Hope you keep reading!!

**Obsessed714: **Here ya go!! Hope you liked it. Keep reading!!

**Inulova4lyfe: **My Thanksgiving break was like 4 days…that's why I didn't go home. But USP made up for it and gave us a month for Christmas. Yay!! Hope you keep reading!!!

**Mental Monkey: **Dude!!! I was sooo happy when you updated…if anyone else is reading this…check out her fic: Single Candle Lit on !! It's x-ceptional!! Anyways…sorry for the outburst!! That's soo cool how your high school is like that…mine was ridiculously boring!!! Absolutely the WORST 4 years of my life!! Ya I really like Sango Miroku…they're a lot of fun to work with!! Hope you have a wonderful break…and update soon…teehee

**Citrus-luvr:** Glad you liked the last chapter. Oh ya…when I was writing about miroku… I kept drooling…he's soo hott… why can't real people look like him?? Hope you keep reading!!

**DarkSlayerAngel: **Hai…aishiteru…it is a magical word!! Glad you liked the chapter…hope you keep reading!!

**Nyehaan: **I wouldn't be surprised that you haven't heard of this college before…Not too many people did…Actually I never heard of it either…HAHA!! Hope the inu/kag was to your liking! Actually, I wasn't gonna put a lemon in the last chapter, but iuno…I guess I was in a lemony kinda mood!! Hope you keep reading!!


	17. Day 8: Yash's Feelings

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him…. muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations…some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

AN: Hey ya'll I just realized that I forgot to say have a wonderful Christmas!! I had wanted to get this chapter out on or before Christmas, but we went to my cousin's house for the holidays and her computer has a virus so there was no way for me to update. Anyways, on with the story!!

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**_

Chapter 15

Day 8: How Yash Dealt With the "Transference of Emotions"

KPOV

_AHHHHH yeah today is gonna be a good day!!_

I awoke the next morning feeling extremely good about what happened. I finally turned the tables on Yash!! Not that I didn't know that was gonna happen, it's just that it feels soo much better than it sounds when your friends say they did it. This really is the turning point in the 10 day plan and it's all down hill from here. I have a lot of errands to do today, because when I see Yash later on, I expect to be staying in the house for quite a while… ya see why I didn't want to work Saturday, or this weekend for that matter? I'll probably still be in InuYasha's bed unable to walk!

I took a nice, long, hot shower and got ready to go to work. I totally forgot about the "emergency board meeting"… or at least I _did_ until ji-chan called me.

"Moushi Moushi"

"Ohayo, Kagome. How are you this morning?"

"Ohayo Ji-chan. I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm well. I was just calling you to remind you about the board meeting. Do you think you can come to work a little before everyone else does?"

"Hai, Ji-chan. I always come in about 45 minutes to an hour before anyone else."

"Excellent. I'll be there to meet you. Sayonara."

"Sayonara, Ji-chan."

'Damn. I totally forgot about that stupid board meeting today. That really can't be anything good.'

Well, that certainly put a bit of a damper in my mood. But still, nothing is gonna ruin the mood I'm in right now.

I got ready and went to the office. Instead of coming an hour before everyone, I was only 30 minutes early. I said my hellos to Akitoki and the rest of the staff that's usually there and headed straight to my office. I knew Ji-chan would be waiting for me.

"Ohayo, Ji-chan." I said as cheery as possible.

"Ohayo Kagome. Well, seeing as how you only came 30 minutes early, we can't talk about everything that I had wanted to before the board meeting."

"Gomen ne, Ji-chan."

"Iie. I guess the main thing you need to know is that our meeting is about out arch competitor. Basically we have to come up with a strategy for improving on our relations with the community because that's their main goal for the moment. They're all about the community these days.

"Other than that, how are things going with that fellow InuYasha?"

"Oh, right now were going through a rough time, but we'll be fine sooner or later." I said. It was mostly the truth.

"That's nice to hear. Every relationship goes through its rough times. Otherwise you would have a boring relationship. You can't run at the first sign of trouble. Stick it out and I'm sure the both of you will come out on top of it!"

"Arigato, Ji-chan" 'I'm sure we most **_definitely_** be coming some way or another.' I tried to hold in my chuckle.

"Alright. Now it's almost 8:00. Do you think you could go out and get refreshments and I'll start on the pot of coffee?"

"Hai, Ji-chan. Hazelnut is everyone's favorite in the office. I'll just stop by that pastiery shop down the street."

"That'll do."

I went to that pastery shop and ordered some food for the meeting and I ran into the most unexpected person.

"Sesshoumaru, Ohayo. How are you today?"

"Ohayo, Kagome. I am well. And you?"

"Oh, I'm great! Arigato. I must say it's weird seeing you here. Are you buying for the office?"

"Hai, usually I send InuYasha out to do this, but he has not shown up and he will not answer his phone."

'hmm…I must have really upset him. Oh well, his loss and I'll be **_more than willing_** to make it up to him later.'

"It will never be said that this Sesshoumaru has never done ordinary work."

'Oh is that what you call this?' "Hai, nice seeing you, but my order is here. Ja ne"

I went back to the office and got there just as everyone was starting to come into the meeting room.

"Ahh, Kagome, you're back. Now we will get started in about 10 minutes. You can get refreshments and then it's down to business" Ji-chan said in his most business like manner.

We got started and talked about how well the company was doing first off and then moved on to the real reason for the meeting.

"Now as you all know, our arch competitor, Yamazsaki Enterprises has announced that they're all about the community. Just a few weeks ago they hosted a party for Coca-Cola, and now they're having a party for Miller Genuine Draft.

"Now normally I don't emplore a working schedule for the weekends, but I think this is an emergency if we plan on staying in the top 5 businesses in Japan. Kagome, I would appreciate it if you would attend the party this Saturday afternoon with me. The rest of you do not have to attend, but I would appreciate it if you would work your hardest on coming up with new advertisement strategies.

"Hai." 'SHIT!!! I knew this meeting wouldn't have any good news to it. I have to work on Saturday. Well, at least it's not "real" work. I am going to a party. But still, this puts a slight damper on my plans. Looks like I'll just have to push everything back a day.'

After the meeting, everyone left discussing how we could improve our advertisement techniques to appeal to the community. Koga, however, stayed behind.

"I'm glad I don't have to go this weekend. This would really put a damper on my plans. Arigato, Kagome."

"Iie. I don't want to ruin your plans. I **_know_** everything will work out fine for you" 'Too bad this has to ruin my plans. O well, I'll just have to make the best out of it.'

"Hey, I have to go up to Nagasaki alone to make my arrangements and get everything in order. Do you think that you could possibly take Ayame to that party? That way it will take her mind off of the suspense."

"Of course, Koga. So she doesn't know about this weekend?"

"Iie, she knows. She knows were going to spend the weekend somewhere that's out of town, but that's **_all_** she knows. Can you not tell her anything, Onegai? No matter how much she begs and pleads?"

"Hai, Koga. I would never betray your trust in me. I'll maintain military silence."

"Arigato, Kagome, you're the best!" He left but not without giving me a friendly peck on the cheek.

"No problem!"

The rest of the day was totally devoted to my work. If I have to work Saturday, I'm most definitely not working on Monday.

IPOV

"**_FUCK!!"_**

I woke up just as angry as I had gone to bed. Who did this woman think she is coming into my house and doing that to me? Damn her! Now I can't even focus. I don't even want to go to work today.

This morning, the phone was ringing off the hook. I knew it was Aniki telling me to get my ass over to work. Well he can just fuck off. He'll either have to get the donuts himself or get someone else to do it, 'cuz I ain't gonna!

I'm just gonna lie around here today and do jack shit!! I don't care if Sesshoumaru wants to call every ten minutes. I'll rip the damn phone out the wall and turn off my mobile.

I tried sitting on the couch and just watch television and that worked for about 20 minutes. The couch stilled smelled like Kagome and it was starting to get to me. In more ways than one, okay?

Then I tried going back to my room and going back to sleep. Well, I got in about 45 minutes of "sleep," but then I couldn't help but to think of the numerous nights Kagome and I spend in here loving each other. Actually, there were even some times when she would just spend the weekend here and some nights when we would just hold each other. Dammit! I can't get my mind off of her. What the fuck am I supposed to do.

I tried everything to forget her. I jogged, I ran, I came back. I kickboxed in the garage, I did push-ups, crunches, everything. Finally I just gave up and went to the kitchen to make some ramen. That would have to do something.

I made 3 packages of ramen. I forgot about Kagome for a little while, but then when I was finished, the thoughts hit me full force. She would make me ramen whenever I was depressed. Then after my need for food was fulfilled, she would sate my other needs. Shit, I really miss her.

Finally, I truly gave up and went outside. It was passed one and it was useless for me to go to work. Not that I really wanted to anyways. So I went outside and just stared. I didn't think about Kagome, thank Kami. Truthfully, I didn't think about anything. I was too far gone to think. I didn't even hear the knock on the front door. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and when I opened them, Miroku was standing right in front of me.

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? You scared me half out of my wits!" I screamed.

"Well maybe I should try again, and scare you back into your wits. What the hell are you doing home? Me and Sesshoumaru have been trying to reach you all day."

I scoffed. "I figured that so I turned off my mobile and ripped the phone out of the wall. What did you want anyways?"

"Sess has been trying to reach you all day. He's really pissed. You could hear him yelling from my office. And you know how far my office is from his. He told me to drag your "fucking ass back to work" as he so colorfully put it.

"And I've only called you about 3 times. Once to ask you to come to work and the other two reminding you about something going down tomorrow. But if you would pick up your damn phone, you would know now wouldn't you?"

"Shut up! I'm not going to work today. I don't feel well. And as for what you wanted to remind me of, I don't care. It's obviously not that important. So go away and leave me alone. I said I don't feel well."

Now that I mentioned that I didn't felt good, Miroku got a good look at me and maybe he smelled me. I could smell my own stink and if anyone else could…well I felt sorry for them.

"Damn dude, you look and smell like shit! You look like you haven't even washed your ass!"

"Did I ask you for your opinion? Iie, I don't think so. Now leave!"

"Naw dude. **_You_** need to take a shower and go back to work. You look like a 2 dollar crack-whore waiting for another hit. Iie, I'm gonna stay right here until you shower, brush you teeth and get dressed for work. Then I'll give you some good news."

"Look, I said I didn't want your opinion. I'll do whatever the hell I want to and you can stay here all you want, but I'm not going or doing anything! Got that, Houshi?"

Miroku stood his ground. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna call Keade, since she's the closest thing you have to a mother. Sometimes I wish she didn't die so she could knock some sense into you head."

"You leave my mother out of this. Fine, I'll go wash up, but not because you said. I just don't want Keade coming over here now."

"Okay, dude, but hurry up. I know Sess has probably popped a vein by now."

When we got back to the office, I could hear Sess ranting and raving about how late I am and just because I'm in a position of power in this company doesn't mean that I can just show up whenever and blah, blah, blah.

"Look, I'm here aren't I? Now stop huffin and puffin until you give yourself a heart attack."

"Hanyou! You will get to work and hold you tongue."

"Yeah whatever," I said under my breath.

"NANI??" Sess growled, "I'll be in your office in a moment to discuss your next assigment."

I went to my office and got all my stuff in order. It's funny how being yelled at be Sesshoumaru can make you forget about what's troubling you faster than I don't know what.

Sess came in about 5 minutes later and regained his usual stoic mask.

"I came to discuss your next order of business."

"Hai, go ahead."

"Well, for one thing I am in need of your final signature on the Fushikenwa account."

"And the other?"

"I have a new assignment for you. You will head up the new building in Korea…"

"Nani? Are you saying I have to move to Korea?"

"Iie, if you would let me finish, You don't have to move to Korea. Just go there and find someone who can manage that building. Overall, you will be in charge of the Korean branch. Everyone will have to report to you and you have the final say in everything in that part of the company."

"Holy Shit. Arigato, Aniki. When do you want me to go over there?"

"It's nothing, outouto. You deserve it. You can leave whenever you want. However I would like it to be within the next two weeks. This Sesshoumaru will take his leave."

He turned around to leave, but then something stopped him and he did something he never did before.

"I know she made you feel like shit, but believe me. If you know what I know, it will all be fine in the end. So don't worry too much, ne?" and he put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"A…arigato, aniki." I didn't know what else to say. He never really was that encouraging to me before. I was caught off guard and didn't know how to react.

"Now get started and don't forget I need that signature on the Fushikenwa account."

"Ha..Hai" I still was stunned. When Sess left, all I could do was just stare at the door.

After Sess left, Miroku came in, and to his surprise I was **_still_** staring at the door.

"Aww, dude, you're still not thinking about Kagome, are you?"

"Shit I wasn't until you brought her up!"

"Damn, gomen. Why don't you tell me what happenend?"

"All right, but it's not pretty…"

And I told him everything that went down last night. I didn't leave out one detail. I was hoping he could give me some serious advice or something.

"Damn. That's gotta suck anal. But I will say this: DON'T EVER LET A WOMAN COME TO YOUR HOUSE UNANNOUNCED.

"And if you're not sure if you're gonna hit it, DON'T START ANYTHING!! Sometimes you can be a real baka, InuYasha."

"So, what do I do now?"

"You know this only leave me with one conclusion: She ain't no amiture. You know what we have to do? We have to call Kikyo and you're gonna tell her that you're going to that party Saturday."

"Damn, I totally forgot about that party. But, I don't know. Maybe I should just call Kagome and just apologize."

"IIE!!! You can't do that!!"

"Why the hell not? After all, this is about me and her."

"No it's not, dude. This ain't about you no more. This is about men and women. Do you think that you can just call and apologize and everything will be okay? No, dude, it doesn't work like that.

"This is about men and women and if you call, soon every woman in the world will think they can just play this stupid game and we'll just submit like dogs, no offense.

"You know how women talk. Soon women in Korea, Vietnam and even America will think they can just play us like a card game. And soon well be stuck in the house, changing diapers, washing dishes, and our women will be sitting on our sofas watching our football games on Monday nights. So, what you need to do is call Kikyo. Call her and tell her you're down. Tell her you're feeling her vibe and want to spend more time with her."

"Holy shit, Miroku. You're absolutely right."

"Of course I'm right."

"You know, it's high time I forgot about this woman and do what the hell I want to do.

"It's time I bust out with my old mack moves and show what's her name what I'm capable of."

"Say it! It's time you show her who wears the big draws."

"Hai, it's time I show her who wears the big draws, and then we'll se who submits to whom. Give me that damn phone."

I could feel the rush of blood coursing through my veins. I never felt so alive and manly. Hurriedly I dialed Kikyo's number.

"Moushi Moushi."

"Kikyo?"

"Hai."

"This is Takahashi InuYasha. I was calling to ask you if you still needed a companion to you're company party this Saturday?"

"Hai, would you like to accompany me?"

"Hai."

"Wonderful! The party is actually a mid afternoon early evening type thing. Is that okay?"

"Perfect. The more time we can spend together."

"Great! I'll pick you up at your place around 4 ish. The party is from 5 to 9 pm."

"Cool. I'll see ya then. I'll call you later to give you directions to my place. Oh, can I bring Miroku and his girlfriend?"

"Hai, I guess, the more the merrier."

"Alright! Ja ne"

"Ja InuYasha"

HA! Take that Kagome! Now what to do about this party..

"Hey, Miroku, Kikyo said you and Sango can come."

"Great! I'll call her later."

I opened my desk drawer to get out my paperwork started for the Korean Expansion. On top of the paper I saw a black velvet box.

'Looks like I won't be needing this anymore. Too bad. I would have enjoyed being married to Kagome. Well, I'll just return this later.'

AN: Hey Don't hate me!! I've said it before and I'll say it again! This is purely 100 an IK fic! It's just what's a good relationship without a little drama?? Sadly this fic is coming to an end. I think there's only about 3 more chapters. There's the party, the repercussions, and then the epilogue. But don't worry, If you want me to add anything to this, I will be more than happy to oblige. I just don't see anything else to put in. I actually have ideas for other fics. A couple are one shots and then I think one is an actual story, but I'm not sure on the development. Don't worry! You'll be hearing a lot more from me! Just be on the look out, and I'll be sending out emails if I come up with a new idea for a story! That way you can leave me feedback and I'll know if I should post or not. Aight, I think that's it for now! If you ever wanna know what's up with me…im me or hit me up at www (dot) xanga (dot) com (slash) cobear8. It's also in my profile.

Well is being a butt and not letting me see my reviews so if you reviewed on , thanks sooo very much and I'll be sure to answer your questions on the next update…sorry about that!

**Mental Monkey: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Ya InuYasha is a major hentai!! I like Kouga and Ayame in this fic…I haven't really seen them in the series so I don't really know what happens, btw I heard they finally finished the series…but I heard the ending is not that good…that sux…I heard it just kinda ends. O well, I guess we'll be the judges of that! I love shopping at VS…does wonders!! Sorry the chapter was short…actually this one was kinda short, but I'll try to make the last 3 longer! My sisters go back to school on the 3rd too!! They really hate me right about now!!! Hope all is well and you had a great holiday!! Keep reading!!

**Serena-girl: **I really think that if that situation were to really happen, no woman in her LEFT mind would leave her man…but love and revenge make you do some crazy things!!! Now will her plan work??? Iuno…actually I do, but I'm not telling You just have to keep reading, don't worry only 3 chappies left!

**Inulova4lyfe: **I really liked having a month off for Christmas. It gave me a lot of time to catch up with my high school friends. Glad you liked the chapter!! Hope this one was to your liking as well!

**Citrus-luvr: **Teehee! Thanks, glad you liked it! Yeppers only 3 more days. Iuno I said there will only be 3 more chapters, I might make it four and make the last chapter and the epilogue totally dedicated to IK! Ya that sounds better…I think I've made ya'll suffer long enough!!

**xxXDarkSlayerXxx: **Ya, in the movie I loved that part. But I must say my favorite part in the movie was all that crazy advice "keith" gets from his friend!! That really had me rollin!! But that one move…. I don't know if I could have done that?? O well…everything will be aight in a few chappies…Keep reading!!

Nyehaan: was happenin?? Naw the name changin' doesn't bother me…actually it's a nice little splash of change every now and then! Ya I felt sorry for yash too, but in a way he kinda deserves it!! MUWAHAHA!! U like the aggies?? I have friends from high school who go to A&M!! They have sooo much pride…we have no pride at USP!! HAHAHA 

**HellKeeper: **Thanks, hope you keep members, I'll be sure to answer your reviews in the next update…which will be soon!!! Until then, Ja!!


	18. Day 9: What A Mess

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him…. muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations…some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

AN: Hey guys, sorry about the late update. was being a real bia and I had to repost the last chapter 3 times before it finally worked. Special thanks to TheSeeingTruth for helping me with that!!!

This chapter is dedicated to TheSeeingTruth and LittleTennyo!!

Chapter 16

Day 9: What a Mess!!!

KPOV

'MAN!!! I SOOO DIDN'T WANT TO WORK TODAY!' I couldn't help but to yell at myself inside my head! Today is day nine. It's not supposed to happen this way! On day nine, you're **_supposed_** to go out and buy groceries, a new outfit, some hot pj's and make another trip to your mans. If you did a good job on day 7, you won't be leaving his house for quite some time!! But, no, I have to work today and go to that Kami forsaken party with Ji-chan in hopes of coming up with a solution to our advertisement party!! LIFE SUCKS!!!

I quickly got up and took a shower. Apparently this is an early evening type party, so I didn't have very much time to get my stuff together. Ji-chan is supposed to call me with the major details! I would have just enough time to get a little shopping done, then come back home, make some phone calls, then get ready for this party that totally has to dictate my life!!

The first thing I did was stop at the mall. Good thing I knew exactly what I wanted to get!! The Kami must really be on my side. I did my best to move and get my items as fast as I could. First the sexy dress, then the sexy nightgowns, and finally the groceries. Just the necessities. Once I had everything purchased that I needed, I headed straight home. I had to call the girls and ask them if they wanted to accompany me to this Kami-forsaken party!

I decided to start making my phone calls when I got in the car. The first person I called was Ayame, she needed to come the most to get her mind off the surprise that Kouga had planned for her. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she gets back from this little weekend getaway!!

"Moushi Moushi"

"Ayame, girl drop everything and meet me at my house dressed to impress because you're going to a company party with me."

"Oh that sounds nice, but I don't know if I can go. Kouga is supposed to pick me up tonight for some special weekend getaway out of town…"

"No, everything is going to work out. This is an early evening type party and I already spoke with Kouga and he said it's alright if you go!"

"Really, you spoke with Kouga? Did he happen to mention anything about what we're supposed to be doing this weekend? All I know is that were going out of town and he has something special for me."

'Oh it's special alright' "Hai, he might have mentioned something, but no matter how much you try, I'm maintaining military silence. You won't be cracking this girl. So just come along, look hot like you always do, and cut loose. Do it for Kouga, you know he'll be worrying about you if you don't come."

There was a long pause and then a long sigh.

"Hai, I'll go. What time did you want me to come?"

"Well, I'm not sure at the moment. But I will call you back in about thirty minutes with all the details. You probably want to be here before 5, most definitely before 6."

"Hai, well, just call me back."

"Hai, okay, well ja."

"Ja ne, Kag."

Alright, one down, two to go. Next person, Sango. This one will be an easy one to accomplish.

"Moushi Moushi"

"Sango, you're coming to a party with me this evening."

"Great, what time should I be there and what should I wear?"

"Most definitely before 6, I'll call you back with the details, and dress to impress."

"Hai. I'll be seeing ya. Ja ne."

"Ja Sango"

'Well that was easy enough, all you have to do with Sango is mention a party and she's practically at your doorstep. Two down one more to go.'

"Moushi Moushi"

"Hi Rin. What are you doing today?"

"Iuno. Why do you have something planned?"

"Hai, I want you to go to a party with me this evening."

"Ohhh, that's nice, who's going?"

"Well, it's actually a party I have to go to for work, but Ayame, and Sango are coming with me."

"Oh, well, in that case, who am I to turn down an evening out with the girls? What time do I need to be at your house?"

"Well most definitely before 6, I'm expecting a call that has the details. I'll call you later with them."

"Alright, Ja ne, Kag!"

"Ja, Rin!"

IPOV

'Well, I guess this is it. If I go to this party with Kikyo, will I be able to forget about Kagome? Miroku sure seems to think so.

'Miroku, because of that bouzou things with Kagome are fucked up'

"KEH!!"

I guess I better get started with my day. I have nothing better to do, might as well go to work for a few hours before I have to meet Kikyo and Miroku. So, I showered, put on a pair of comfortable jeans with a black t-shirt that says "I see dumb people" in English. I really love this shirt. Kagome bought it for me. Damn it!! There I go again thinking about that wench. What the hell is wrong with me?

I got to work and just threw myself into it. It's weird how when you're working on something you don't know how much time flies. Before I knew it, it was already 3:00. I decided to call the lecher and see if he wanted to bring Sango along just so he wouldn't have to be all up in my face with Kikyo.

"Moushi Moushi"

"Oi, houshi, you're still going to that party?"

"Hai, Yash, I wouldn't miss it."

"Well, you wanna bring Sango? Or are you trying to squeeze out that last bit of playerism out of you?"

"Oh, you know that's a good idea, Yash. Actually I was thinking about giving up the game and becoming a one-woman man."

"Holy Hell!!! What in the seven hells possessed you? Were you not just **_yesterday_** telling me that I need to 'show this girl who she's dealing with'?"

"Hai, but that was for you"

'He probably realized that bullshit advice he gave me got me nowhere and he wants to protect his balls'

"I see, well, call your bitch and tell her she's coming."

"Hai, Yash"

Alright, that down. I guess I better get something to wear to this party. Not that I'm one to shop for certain occasions, like Kagome, damn it, I just enjoy looking good. Which I feel is all the time. I guess I better get some clothes for tonight. No sense in wearing something old.

I arrived at the mall and had no idea where I wanted to go. Usually I would go shopping with Kagome every once in a while and she would take me to the places that she liked. I do remember her saying that I pull off Armani very well, or was it Versace? Hell, I don't remember.

'Keh, who gives a shit what it's called as long as I look good.'

I decided I would hit both up and see which one I liked the most. I decided on Armani. There's nothing like walking into a party, turning heads dressed in Armani.

I got back to my place with more than enough time to get ready. I never understood why it takes women so much longer to get ready than men. I could get ready for a party and still look HOTT in about 45 minutes. I remember changing countless reservations with Kagome because she still wasn't ready, but she always looked ridiculously hot.

Just before I was going to take a shower, my phone rang.

"Moushi Moushi"

"Yash, I don't think I'm going to go."

"Ah hells no, you're fucking coming to this party, and I don't care if I have to drag you myself. So get your ass into gear and fucking get the hell over here."

"But, Sango said she can't come. She has something to do with Kagome tonight. I don't think you want me hanging with you and Kikyo, do you?"

'Hmmm…what is she doing with Kagome. Wait, what do I care?' "Hai, you're right, but you're still coming. We'll think of something when we get there. This was you're bright fucking idea and so you're coming. Got that?"

"Hai, Yash. I'll be over there in an hour and a half."

"You better"

I got back to my place and I still had about 2 hours to get ready. Kikyo called me earlier giving me details about this party. Apparently it's at some dude's house, from 6:30 to 10:00, and it has all the beer you can drink, since it's a party for Miller-Genuine-Draft.

'Doesn't seem like that much of a party.'

"What kind of party only goes from 6:30 to 10:00? Keh!"

I went into the living room to watch a little TV before getting ready. Miroku said he'd be over in an hour and a half, and it only takes me about 30 to 45 minutes to get ready, so I had plenty of time.

After watching the last 45 minutes of the Matrix, Kami I love that movie, I decided it was time to get ready. I strolled into my room and put my clothes that I was going to wear on the bed. It was at that moment that I realized that the little velvet box was still on my dresser from the other day.

'Shit, I forgot to return it, great going, baka!'

"Every time I see that damn ring, I can't help but to think how much I really want Kagome.

"Damn her! KEH!!"

Before I allowed myself to dwell on the thought of marrying Kagome, I jumped in the shower and totally dedicated myself to looking HOTT for this party. I don't know why I wanted to look so good. After all, I am only going with Kikyo; she never did anything for me.

'She's not Kagome, baka, that's what'

'Shut up!!'

I showered, washed my hair, dressed, and gelled my hair, being mindful of my ears. Deciding that I looked as good as I was gonna get, I went to the living room and waited for that damn monk.

No sooner than I sat on the sofa, the doorbell rang.

'Finally'

"You're late, bouzou, and why are you dressed up, I thought you only wanted to look good for Sango?"

"Well, I decided that since this party is over at 10:00 or whatever, I would swing by Sango's or Kagome's and see if she wanted to do anything."

"Keh, lets just go."

KPOV

Ji-chan called me right after I hung up with Rin. It seems that this party is from 6:30 to 10:00.

'What kind of party is from 6:30 to 10:00? Damn, I sounded just like a certain hanyou that I was supposed to see later on. This really sucks!!'

I called the girls and let them know exactly what we have in store for tonight. I wanted everyone at my house at 6:30. That way we're fashionably late and we make a good entrance.

'Too bad ji-chan will hit the roof when he finds out how late I am.

Everyone arrived right on time and looked sensational. Ayame, being known for her sense of fashion, looked amazing in her forest green 2-piece dress. The top was a tube top that fit just like a corset and totally played on her great hourglass figure. The bottom was a long skirt that split down the middle to her mid-thighs. She looked absolutely divine. Sango, who enjoyed venturing out and incorporating black and pink into every ensemble she wore, looked absolutely hot in her short, black dress with pink trim. The neckline was low cut, but not too low and wrapped around her neck in a halter style. The bottom of the dress hit right at her knees and also split down the middle to her mid thighs. It had a bit of a ruffle around the end of the dress and along the split, which was lined in pink, and on her left shoulder she donned a bright pink carnation. But the most stunning and elegant I would have to say was Rin. Dressed in a simple white iridescent dress with spaghetti straps and a straight neckline, she just oozed divinity. Her hair was up and she sported simple white pearls on her neck. I must say that when she dresses to impress, she goes all out. In fact, each one of the girls looked great in what they wore and their outfits spoke volumes about their personalities.

Not to leave myself out of the picture, I didn't look too shabby. I wore red; I hear that it really does wonders with my complexion. It was a short dress the hit right above my knees. The neckline is really what made the dress. It was a sweetheart neckline that went off the shoulders. Not only did it do wonders for my shape, the entire neckline was made out of red fabric rolled too look like dozens of red roses were pinned to my dress in the pattern of the neckline. It really was a cute dress. I didn't even buy it. To tell you the truth, I was going to wear it on the date Yash and I were supposed to go on 9 days ago.

'BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!! He really doesn't know what he's missing.'

Well, deciding that everyone looked hot enough to leave the house we were on our way to the party. Everyone actually decided at the last minute to drive in separate cars, actually I find that it's better that way too. Sango said she might stop by Miroku's house, Ayame had to leave right away for Kouga's get a way weekend, and Rin had "wedding plans" to discuss with Sesshoumaru, which is just her code word for…y'know…doing the naughty!! Everyone followed me to the party and as soon as we got there, Ji-chan made a B-line straight for my car.

"Kagome, why are you so late?"

"Konbanwa, ji-chan, haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late. If I come in on time, no one will notice and then I won't be able to talk to anyone about our marketing strategies. It's all a plan." I prayed to all 108 Kami that he would buy this. Luckily the Kami were favorable to me tonight because he bought it.

"Alright, I'm going to go ahead and you follow with your friends. There are some people I want you to meet."

"Hai, ji-chan."

APOV

So Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kagome walked in and made our entrances. To say they turned heads is an understatement.

"Ahh, Kagome, just the person I wanted to see, I would like you to meet some people." Ji-chan said in his most business like manner.

"Higurashi-san, konbanwa." Kagome replied just as professionally

"I would like you to meet the head of Yamazsaki Enterprises, Yamazsaki-san."

"Konbanwa, Yamazsaki-san"

"Konbanwa, Higurashi-san. Might I say you look ravishing in that dress."

"Arigato, wonderful job on the party, I just wish that Higurashi Cooperation would have thought of it."

"Well, I'm not one to take the credit for something I haven't done. I'll just have to introduce you to the person who did. Ahh here she comes right now."

Walking up to Yamazsaki-san was none other than that harlot, Susaka Kikyo, but attached to her arm was no one else but **_Takahashi InuYasha_**. Kagome just kind of sat there and stared for a while.

'Not **_my_** Yasha!!' Kagome screamed in her head

'Holy Fuck Kagome looks hott, I can't let her know how much she's affecting me.'

"Higurashi Kagome, this is Susaka…" Yamazsaki started

"Kikyo…" Kagome finished, unable to take her eyes off of InuYasha.

"Ah, so I see you both know each other. Good then"

"Well, if you don't mind, we'll be going now, come InuYasha. Let's dance, hun." Kikyo said and left with InuYasha still attached to her arm.

"You know, Kagome, that Kikyo woman seems really nice. She kind of reminds me of you, ne?" Ji-chan said.

"Hai, ji-chan" Kagome replied nonchalantly.

'Oh no he didn't. I know I didn't just see my man wrapped around that slut Kikyo. He even followed her like a lap dog when she called him.

'It's not supposed to happen this way. You see on day 9, he's supposed to beg for **_your_** forgiveness. I can't believe this is happening like this! And did she call him 'hun'?'

"SANGO" Someone yelled from across the room.

"MIROKU" Sango yelled back.

"I thought you said you have something to do with Kagome tonight?"

"This is it, don't tell me this is the party you wanted to invite me to?"

"Hai, well, since we're both here, you wanna dance?" he said as he made his way towards her.

"Love to, houshi-sama" Sango whispered.

Meanwhile on the other side of the dance floor, Kikyo and InuYasha were just casually dancing. After a few songs Kikyo had to leave to take care of some business. Sango decided to chill with Kagome for a short break, while Miroku made his way to Yash.

"Ladies," Kikyo said to a few of the scantily clad waitresses, "I trust you'll keep Takahashi-san occupied until we return?"

"Hai, Susaka-san" A bubbly blonde said. She obviously wasn't Japanese.

"InuYasha, I'll be right back"

"Hai" And InuYasha proceeded to dance with the waitress. When Miroku caught Kagome's angry eye on Yash, he whispered something that only his acute hearing would pick up.

"Yash, the spotlight is on you man. Go ahead and show her what you're working with"

With an affirmative grunt, InuYasha started to turn up the heat on his dancing. His moves became more sensual and rhythmic. And Kagome's eye started to twitch.

"KAGOME? ISN'T THAT INUYASHA DANCING WITH THAT BLONDE?" Sango yelled loud enough to hurt my ears, but soft enough not to cause a scene.

"Aww, Kagome, you didn't tell us you were having man problems. I can't believe he's dancing with that…skank." Ayame added.

"You want me to yank him?" Sango asked, which in turn meant, 'you want me to beat the shit out of him.'

"No Sango, it's okay."

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Ayame asked

"I would just break down and cry" Rin said, her eyes already starting to tear.

"I will beat the shit out of him, Kag. I mean it. I'll bitch slap him back to the Sengoku Jidai." Sango said, starting to head out in Yash's direction.

"That won't be necessary Sango." Kagome said starting to get annoyed.

"Well what are you gonna do?" Ayame asked again.

"What are you gonna do, Kag?" Rin asked

"What are you gonna do, bitch?" Sango added

'You see **_this is why you don't get advice from your friends!_** Everything just starts falling apart.'

"No girls, I'll handle this. Let him have his fun." And she walked outside, in the same general direction as Kikyo.

KPOV

When I got outside, I found my target.

"Kikyo."

"Kagome?"

"What are you doing?" I asked as gently as I could.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing' I'm here for business"

"Iie, why are you here with InuYasha, you know he's my man." I said, still trying to maintain the cheeriness that was quickly fading.

"Oh, you're man. Well, I have news for you Kagome; InuYasha is here because he **_wants_** to be here. No one is twisting his arm. So do me a favor, don't take out your aggressions out on me because **_you_** can't control you're man, ne?"

'Ne! No she didn't. No this trick-ass-bitch did not go there. But you know what, she's right. You don't go after the other female. It's always the man. And believe me, there is nothing worse that 2 girls fighting over a man…

'But you know what? I don't like this bitch…' and with that I hit her square in the face!!

"Yeah, work it out now!!"

'You know what…. that's not right so let me set this straight.'

Rewind about 2 minutes

"Well, I have news for you Kagome, InuYasha is here because he **_wants_** to be here. No one is twisting his arm. So do me a favor, don't take out your aggressions out on me because **_you_** can't control you're man, ne?"

And I just stood there and watch her go. I really cannot stand this girl.

It's time for a little kick in the game plan. Desperate times call for desperate measures. And with that, I made my way to the front of the house.

AN: I'm soo sorry this took soo long…I didn't mean to leave you guys with 2 cliffies in a row!!! Dodges pillows There's so much that happens in this chapter and this was the ONLY place that I could stop. The next chapter is on the way. But seeing as how today is my last day at home, the next chapter probably won't be out until probably Wednesday. I'm soo sorry.

**Tetsumi:** Thanks Hope you keep reading!

**NekoValor: **AHAHAHA!! Thanks you're really sweet.

**Hellkeeper: ** Hope you keep reading!

**BlackenedSilence: **Thank you…I LOVE drama!!! Yeah, I'm a little sad about this fic coming to an end as well, but I have a lot of other ideas, so just keep a look out for me!!

**Kikyo101:** Sorry, sorry, sorry about the cliffy…and this one as well... there was no other place to stop. Too much happens in this part of the story…don't hate me. Glad you liked the chapter…hope you keep reading!

**Nyehaan:** Hellooo!! I guess it doesn't matter if you don't sign in…o well... I feel bad for Yasha too, he's such a baka…but don't worry, I'm a sucker for happy endings…and things may seem like they're taking a turn for the worst, but everything will be perfect in he end. My aim screen name is ghettofabgurl04 and my msn is Yeah, USP is in Philly…it's a great school…sometimes!!

**Inulova4lyfe: **Thanks…yeah, I have a lot of friends that are Viet. They're really cool. This fic is more like they both are going after each other. I hope you like it.

**PiNk-DiCe:** Don't hate me!!!! InuYasha is such a baka…I'm reading a fic and the author calls him "baka-Yasha" I thought that was the funniest thing!! Sorry for the late update…and sorry about the cliffy…the next chapter should be out soon! The leaving to another country doesn't play that big of a role, but it is significant, and everything will turn out fine. I don't know what was wrong with , o well. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked the chapter!!

**Serena-girl:** Backfire…maybe…you'll just have to find out. Yeah, Miroku is retarded!! Yeah…I'm friends with a couple of guys like that…sad huh.

**Rkochick13:** Yeah, the movie is called Two Can Play that game. It's my favorite!! I had to put an IY twist to it! I don't know if I can make it longer... maybe just a few chapters or so.

**Princess of emeralds:** Yeah, Two Can Play That Game is my favorite movie. It should end like the movie…at least that's what I have planned. Unless I go crazy, it should be almost exactly like the movie!!

**Buwan anghel: **Hrm…I can't tell you that…but you'll find out soon enough. Everything should be good in a few chappies or so.


	19. Day 9: The Kick In the Game Plan

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him…. muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations…some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" Speech

' Thoughts

The Kick in the Game Plan

KPOV

That tramp Kikyo is really starting to get on my nerves. I can't believe that she would waltz up here with **_my_** man and act like nothing is going on between us. Oh she is definitely going to pay. And InuYasha, who does he think he is? I can't believe he would just hang off her every move like that. Does he really hate me that much?

No I decided that I would put an end to this. We will be rolling around between the sheets if I have anything to do with this. I refuse to give in and let that trollop win. I will get my man and he will be behaved. Like I said, desperate times call for desperate measures.

I walked out to the front of the house over to my car. What's the best way to win your man back? Make him jealous of course. Let him know just what you have to offer and how many other men want it. That way when he comes crawling back to you, you can show him just how much of a woman you really are and how much he needs you, not the other way around.

When I got to my car, I opened the trunk looking for something specific.

'Now where did I put it? Ah ha! Here it is.' And I pulled out a nice, sharp box cutter. Yes this will do perfectly. I stabbed my right rear tire and proceeded to catch me a catch and make InuYasha suffer. Now all I had to do was wait and see who would show up.

I waited maybe five minutes when I heard the sound of a car approaching.

'Alright girl, time to do your thing.'

"You need any help?" The man in the vehicle said.

I took one good look at him and changed my mind. He was fugly! His eyes were really small and his hair was a mess on top of his head. Not to mention his car was just as ugly as he was. There was no way in all seven hells that this "man" would make my Yash jealous.

"Iie, everything is fine, arigato." I said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Hai, everything is fine. Have a nice day." I stated.

"Okay, whatever"

After he left I let out a long, hard shudder, and not the good kind either. This man gave me the creeps. No, if I brought him to the party, I would be the pity of the party and not the envy.

I waited for the next guy to show up. Man Yash better appreciate what I'm doing for him. He really is a good guy, but he just needs to be taught a lesson, and this is the best way to learn.

I waited for another five minutes or so and I heard the sound of a nice Italian import. I assumed the position and pretended like I needed help.

"Hi! Need some help?" The man in the car said.

Well, at least this one is cute, but hardly a man at all. He had to be at the very most 17 or 18. 19 years old is seriously pushing it. I couldn't be accused of robbing the cradle now could I? There was no way I could bring this **_boy_** to the party. Yash would laugh in my face and say he didn't know I had another little brother. No freaking way. Too bad, because if he were a little older, he would do some serious damage to InuYasha's pride.

"Ano…my boyfriend should be coming out any minute now. Arigato."

"You sure you don't need anything?" Kami-sama! What is it with the male species and pushing things too far? If I said I don't need any help, then I don't need any, dammit.

"Hai, my boyfriend gets really jealous and I would hate for anything to happen to you. Arigato again." I was really starting to get agitated. I really need a nice day in the spa…or a night in with my soon to be my man again, InuYasha.

"Okay, your loss!" he said and sped off.

My loss…okay, whatever. It really was a shame that he was so young, because he was very cute. But like I said earlier, this **_man_** has to make Yash beg for me…make him realize just what he's missing.

'Dammit, when is this guy going to show up? I swear if I can't find anyone I'll just march right up to that…that poor excuse for a woman and…'

I didn't get to finish that thought as I saw the champagne colored Lexus SC 430…wow, what a hot car, hopefully the man inside matches the car. I quickly assumed the damsel in distress position and waited.

"Is everything alright, miss?" He asked genuinely concerned.

I stood up and held in my urge to scream 'yes' to the heavens. He was perfect. He was classy, cute, seemed rich enough, and he was sure to set InuYasha's teeth on edge.

"Iie, ano…I seem to have a flat tire. Do you think you can help?" I said as sweetly and ditsy as possible.

"Hai, that's easy. Do you have a spare?" He asked, gently.

"A spare? Oh is that the little old thing in the back?" I hated showing that I knew nothing, but that's what happens when you live in a man's world…or so they think.

He nodded.

"Oh, yeah, I have one of those."

He parked his car and set out to change my tire. While he was showing me how to do it, which by the way I already knew how to, he introduced himself.

(A/n: In the anime/manga, Hojo isn't actually given a first name…so I'm just going to make one up.)

"I'm Hojo Ryomaru, most everyone calls me Hojo. And you are?"

"Higurashi Kagome. Hojo; why does that name sound familiar?" I said the last line more to myself.

"You're Higurashi Kagome? As in Higurashi Corporations? Perhaps you know my cousin, Hojo Akitoki? He Owns a Park near here but recently he was the security guard for your company…something about a cute boss…I see what he means."

"Hojo Akitoki is your cousin? What a small world."

"Hai, but aren't you involved with Takahashi InuYasha? Why isn't he here to help you?"

"Ano… we kind of broke up… you know, there's a party in there and I was feeling a little down because I didn't have a date, but how would you like to escort me?" I blurted out.

"Hai, I would like that very much." He said sweetly.

"Wonderful! Let's go!"

We walked back to the house eager to get back to the party scene. When I came inside I couldn't find Sango, Rin, or Ayame for the life of me…I guess it's better this way. Then I wouldn't have to explain why I was there with another guy just like InuYasha is there with Kikyo.

"Would you like to dance?" I heard Hojo say, breaking through my thoughts.

"Hai, I'd love to" I figured Sango was with Miroku, probably making out in one of the small rooms. Ayame and Rin were probably somewhere, my guess would be the bar cracking jokes with the bar tender…they like to do crazy stuff like that.

We danced to a couple of songs. To my surprise, Hojo had quite the moves. He really was a great dancer.

After a couple more dances, I began to get a little tired and a LOT thirsty.

"Hojo-kun, would you like to go outside for a bit? We could have some drinks and get to know each other. It's beginning to get a bit stuffy in here." I needed to get on this as quick as possible. I felt really bad about using Hojo-kun. He was such a nice guy, and cute as I don't know what. But he just didn't seem to have that special thing.

We went outside and got a couple of drinks. We found a nice quiet corner and started chatting. He's quite the talker; most of what he talks about is irrelevant, he's kind of dense, but it's okay…a small price to pay for the big reward in the end.

APOV

InuYasha and Kikyo made their way outside. Kikyo said that the backyard was what made the entire house so InuYasha just went along with her. A few minutes later, Miroku came up to InuYasha with important news.

"Hey man, I think you might want to see this."

"What, what's going on, you sound winded, Miroku"?

"Less talk, more walk, you really need to see this."

"Okay, whatever, where's Sango?"

"She went to the bathroom, come, no time to waste."

Miroku led InuYasha over near where Kagome and Hojo were sitting.

"You might wanna look over there, man. Sorry it's not quite the sight to see."

"What do you mean it's not a sight to…. HOLY HELL! What the hell is Kagome doing with that, that, punk?"

"I don't know man, but she's been there for a while."

InuYasha took a calming breath.

"It's okay, she's only talking to him; what harm can come from talking?"

"Man, do you know nothing! Talking in a quiet corner is not like dancing. With dancing it's not personal, you don't get to know the person. But she's been talking to this cat for this long, it looks like to me someone's looking to tap that."

"Fuck you man! It just looks like I'll have to turn up the heat with Kikyo." And with that, InuYasha set out to find Kikyo while Miroku went back to being with Sango.

"Oi, Kikyo! Let's dance"

"Sure, I'd love to." She yelled as she made her way over to him.

KPOV

I looked up from my conversation with Hojo and wouldn't you know that I see InuYasha and that slut Kikyo getting it on at the dance floor. Have they no shame? I eyed them, anger boiling up inside of me. Just looking at her pressing herself to **my** man and him just taking it all in and placing his hands where they shouldn't be made me want to go up and slap Kikyo bald.

Al the while, Hojo kept talking. He never even realized that I wasn't paying attention to him. When I finally snapped out of my daze and realized why I was with Hojo, I gave him my full attention. No matter what type of show your man may be putting out there, your job is to be focused on your diversion, because despite what your man is doing, he's still looking at you, so just keep doing your thang because it will all pay off in the end.

It started getting dark so I interrupted Hojo and asked if he wanted to go back inside.

"Hai, it is getting rather dark."

"Actually, I'm a little tired; I think I would like to go home." I whispered in his ear. InuYasha was glaring daggers at Hojo.

"Okay, I'll follow you to make sure you get there safely." He whispered back and led me back into the house. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that InuYasha excused himself from Kikyo and also came into the house.

Hojo and I walked over to the closet to get our coats, when InuYasha "accidentally' bumped into me.

"Sorry about that miss, I didn't…. oh hi Kagome. Imagine seeing you here? Who's your friend?" InuYasha said overacting as usual.

"InuYasha, hi. This is…"

"Hojo Ryomaru, nice meeting you in person Takahashi-san."

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine. What did you say your name was? Homo? Well, may I speak with Kagome for a moment? It shouldn't take long."

"Oh, hai. And my name's Hojo."

"Arigato, Hobo"

InuYasha grabbed me by my elbow and led me to the next room.

"InuYasha, what are you doing? Let go of me!"

"What the hell are you doing with that bastard?"

"What is it to you? He just happens to be a relative of a co-worker. He came over and now we want to leave."

"Relative of a co-worker? He better not be related to that damned Kouga."

"As if it's any of your business, no he isn't, Kami-sama InuYasha, I'm tired of playing games."

"Tired of playing games? You play more games than the fucking NBA!"

'Ohhh, he's mad at me. Well like I said it's a small price to pay for the reward in the end, sometimes the hotter the argument, the hotter the make-up sex! Now it's time for the coup de grace or the nice way of saying "Fuck him up!"'

"You know what, InuYasha, I'm tired, and I want to leave so if you will excuse me, I'll be going."

"You aren't going anywhere." He grabbed my elbow again and froze.

He bent down to pick up whatever it was that fell and there was an expression on his face that I've never seen in all my years of knowing him.

"Kagome, what are…. how could you…" He couldn't even get the words out as he held the tiny foil package in his hand. "No you can't go with him, I won't allow it"

"InuYasha, you and I aren't together anymore. And to add insult to injury, you came with Kikyo. Now I want to leave." So I left.

"Kagome, if you leave with him, then I'm going home with Kikyo."

"InuYasha, you are a grown man, you can do whatever you want." And with that I left.

Now if you leave with the other man and your man happens to see one of two things may happen: He very well may go home with Kikyo and he might even sleep with her, but if he's a good man, he'll be at your house even before you get there.

APOV

Miroku who happened to see the entire thing came up to InuYasha to offer some kind of comfort.

"It's over Miroku, she left with him, and I know she's gonna sleep with him. My life is over."

"Aww, come on man, we both know Kagome better than that. She's probably just bluffing. How long did it take you to hit that?"

"We started after the first month."

"That's different, first of all, this is the first date, now Kikyo might, but Kagome won't. Second off, you two are meant to be together. Everything is fine, but know that you have a decision to make: you can go for the cheap fun and let love slip away, or you can go after your true love, despite what she didn't even say she was going to do. The choice is up to you.

A/N: Hey all! Sorry it took me sooooo long to get this chappie out. First of all, who ever tells you that 2nd semester of college is easier than 1st is lying! Also, my computer was broken pretty much up until now, it still doesn't work but I'm using my sister's. Also, I was in Philly for a couple of months and I didn't have a computer and even if I did I had very limited internet access. Thanks soo very much to those who have stuck by me. Look for the next update to be out in a couple of days. I expect this fic to be finished by the end of the month. Only 2 chapters left! Shout outs to come in the next update.


	20. Decisions

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him…. muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations…some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" Speech

' Thoughts

Chapter 18

Decisions

"Thanks for following me home, Hojo. I really had a great time tonight."

"You're welcome. Are you sure you don't want me to come up?"

"Hai, I'm feeling a bit tired, but thanks." 'That and if I know my man, he should already be in the house.'

"Alright, hopefully we'll see each other again?" He asked.

"Ano…hai, maybe" 'But not likely.' "Ja, Hojo."

"Sayonara Kagome" Then he drove off. I made sure that he made it to the end of the street and I hurridly made my way to the house. I've been waiting for this moment for over a week and now, all my rules and plans are gonna pay off.

The way I pictured it was: _I come into the house. It's dimly lit with only a few candles. I walk over to the chair to put my things down and see him sitting on the couch. He looks absolutely divine with his tie undone and the top three buttons of his shirt undone. He walks over to me with a hungry look in his eyes, tells me how much he didn't appreciate me being at the party with Hojo. He kisses me and then we make wild passionate love. _

'Ahhh I love fantasies. But not nearly as much as I love my man!'

I walked into the house, the first of my fantasy already not right. The house was completely dark. I walked into the parlor over to the chair to place my things down. I stole a quick glance to the couch and noticed that no one was sitting there.

'Ok, where is he hiding?' I looked all over the house. He wasn't there.

'There goes one fantasy shot to hell! I can't believe he's at that, that, that…slut's house! I need to blow off some steam.'

I ran to my room and changed my clothes into my jogging suit. I didn't even bother with a bra I was in such a hurry. I decided I needed to run or I was gonna seriously hurt something or somebody. I got into my car and drove to the University track field. Even though it was the very same one that Yash and I met at, it was the closest one, all the high schools use it. I guess I could too.

When I got to the University, I took one quick nostalgic look around. It's always like this when I come here. I remember the classes with Sango, the late practices, the track meets and the one meet that changed my entire life. I began to think about InuYasha, the first time we met, our first date, how afterwards we came here and shared in a friendly competition, our first kiss, our first time, how happy and shocked I was to find out it truly was the first time for both of us and just all the time we spent together.

Once I snapped back to reality, I stretched and jogged a warm up lap around the track. Once I got into it, it was like I was back in college. My adrenaline was high, my stamina up and I was in the zone. As I was running my 3rd lap, I noticed a cute little girl cursing as she was running. I ran a little faster to catch up with her. A little friendly conversation couldn't hurt, and it would surely make me feel better.

"Hey" I said calmly to her.

"Hi," She said a little too fake cheerfully.

"Ooh girl, sounds like you have a lot on your mind. Wanna share?" Sometimes I thought I should be in the psychology field instead of the business one.

"Sure, whatever. I was just over there putting all my best moves on this fine assed man over there, but he didn't take it at all, and that just doesn't happen to me. All he kept talking about was his ex-girlfriend: how beautiful she was, how perfect she is, how much he still loves her and wish she never broke up with him. I couldn't believe it, so I just left." She said quickly.

While she was talking I was in a stupor. No way! It couldn't possibly be him. When she mentioned his eyes that looked like liquid gold, I knew who it was. I ran off, I didn't care how rude it seemed, but I just had to see him. I ran over to where she said she was and sure enough he was there. I was surprised that he didn't catch my scent, but who cares. I decided to try and press my luck. Based on the information I was just given, he feels the same way about me as I do about him.

I cleared my throat and decided to speak.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" I noticed his ear twitching and I fought against the urge to touch them. He obviously knew it was me now.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." He said nonchalantly, but I could tell he was just as excited as I was. He can't hide anything from me.

"Do you…." I couldn't think of anything… shit what do I say? "…like ramen" Kami-sama, that was retarded!

"Yeah."

"Oh," What the hell is wrong with me? "Do you…"

"Kag, just get to the point" He stated.

"Ok. Do you think it's possible for a woman, who thought she could control her man by rules could ever have the chance to be with him again?" There I said it. Hopefully I get the reaction I want.

"No." He said flatly. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. The tears were making their way; it was my pure stubborn will that I didn't let them fall.

"Oh…" That was the only word that I could say. I turned ready to run and jump off the face of the earth.

"Unless…" He started. I turned with tears in my eyes hoping that he would say it.

"Unless?" I repeated.

"Unless he still really loves her." I felt my heart skip a beat. He still loves me. Even after all the shit I put him through. HE LOVES ME!

"Yash, can I ask you just one more question?"

"Hai."

"You wanna race?" I knew he wouldn't be able to resist the challenge.

"You bet your fine ass I do." He gave me that predatory look I knew all too well. I decided to fight back with some of my own fire.

"Au contraire, I do believe you have one hell of a fine ass! Now lets race."

APOV

After we finished the race, which Kagome won, she turned to let InuYasha have it.

"You let me win" She yelled at him.

"Maybe so, but the way I see it, we **_both_** win." He smirked.

"Oh yeah? How do you see it?" She said seductively. She started getting closer and closer to him.

"Well, the way I see it is… you actually win the race, but I get the prize."

"The prize is seeing your lovely self running and sweating across the finish line." He said as he closed the distance between us and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. Never had she wanted more from such a short kiss.

"Yeah, when you put it that way, I guess we do both win." she said as I kissed him again.

He immediately deepened it by grabbing the back of her neck. He licked the bottom of her lips asking for entrance which she readily gave. The feeling of his tongue on hers was something they would never forget.

She moaned into his mouth and whispered, "Where's your car?"

"Didn't drive here." He said in between kisses to her ear and neck.

"We can…aaahh…we can drive to my house." She moaned as he sucked the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

He complied at first and seemed to remember something. He broke off the kiss.

"No," he said breathlessly, "We can go to my place. You can drive."

"Alright lets go." She said as she pulled him to her car.

LEMON

When they got to InuYasha's house, they could barely open the door. InuYasha had Kagome backed up against the front door kissing and sucking on her neck, while Kagome touched any part of him that she could get her hands on.

Finally they got to the house and InuYasha backed her into his room. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, she knew exactly what they were about to do. She began to get even more excited and aroused, she definitely needed a new pair of panties.

InuYasha inhaled deeply when he noticed the shift in her scent. His already painful arousal hardened even more at the thought of burying himself deep into his one true love. He quickly discarded Kagome's clothes leaving only her underwear.

Noticing her state of undress, Kagome quickly undressed her lover. She removed his boxers and gently cupped him. InuYasha was in a state of euphoria. He never could have went home with Kikyo. She couldn't make him feel good the way Kagome could. He hissed in pleasure when he felt her mouth take as much of him as possible. He was lost in the feeling and before he knew it, he came into her mouth. After he came down from his orgasmic high, he looked at her licking her lips. Just the sight of her doing that made his manhood come back to life.

Not wanting Kagome to be neglected, he pushed her back to the bed and kissed her harshly on the lips. It was quite erotic tasting himself along with the taste that could only be described as Kagome. He broke the kiss trailing more down her neck and the valley between her breasts. He came to a breast and greedily took it into his mouth while he rubbed the other with the palm of his hand. Kagome was panting with need as he envoked sensations she hadn't felt in a long time. She arched into him gently grinding her clothed heat over his errection.

"InuYashaaaaa… pleeease" She half groaned

Unable to resist her pleading, he ripped her panties and buried himself into her. They both moaned in ecstacy. Even though it was only nine days since they last made love, it was the longest nine days of their lives. They were eager to get back together. He started off with slow, deep thrusts wanting to make this last. He wanted her to know who she belonged to. He wanted to show her that he belonged to her as well. He wanted to love her not just rut like animals.

"Mmm…faster Yash." She whispered.

He complied and increased the speed and power of his thrusts. Each time he pounded into her, her moans increased in volume. He switched his angle and pushed her knees to her chest going that much deeper into her. She screamed in pleasure and he groaned at the new sensations. Kagome clenched her inner muscles knowing that the added friction would feel that much better. Finally she couldn't take it any longer and exploded in pleasurable bliss. InuYasha wasn't nearly close, being a hanyou has its advantages. He pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her hands and knees.

He continued to pound into her relishing in the feeling of her all around him. She didn't quite recover from her first orgasm and her inner muscles were randomly spasming squeezing him coaxing him to come with her this time. He could feel himself starting to come apart and he wanted to come with her this time. He thrusted a few more times at the same time asking her who she belonged to.

"You, InuYasha! Oh kami-sama you!"

"That's what I like to hear!" He pounded into her three more times and then they both exploded together. She yelled a broken version of his name while he yelled to the heavens that he loved her.

"Kagome, I love you so much." He said as he lied on top of her still joined.

"I love you too." She whispered for her voice went hoarse with her screaming.

After a few minutes of basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, InuYasha seemed to remember something and reached over to his night stand.

"Kagome, I love you so much. These last nine days away from you made me realize that I never want to be without you ever again. You are my world. My sun and my moon. Everything I do, I do for you and it would make me the happiest man alive if you would be my wife and my mate."

He grabbed the velvet box and showed her the most beautiful ring she ever saw in her life. It was a 6 carat princess cut canary yellow diamond. She gasped aloud when she saw it.

"InuYasha, if I learned anything from being away from you it was that I never want to go through that pain again. You are my life and nothing would make me happier than to be your wife and your mate. I love you"

InuYasha smiled the brightest smile and placed the ring on her left finger. He then realized that to be mates, he needed to mark her. Kagome, being raised on a shrine knew that the process of marking happened while making love.

"Ano…Kagome, in order to be my mate, I have to mark you."

"Hai, I know. I could always go for another round." Knowing that he was still inside her, she squeezed her inner muscles and smirked when she felt him instantly harden inside of her. They both knew that it was gonna be a long night without sleep, but neither minded. They had everything they needed right there.

THE END

AN: yeppers I finally finished. The epilogue should be out in a week or so. I really enjoyed writing this fic and I hope ya'll enjoyed it as much as I did. I said it in the beginning, if you haven't seen the movie, you should "Two can play that game" it's really good. My story pretty much follows the plot but I took a few liberties in other places to make it a little more my style. I have ideas for other stories so keep a look out for me. Like I said, the epilogue should be out soon. And now for shout outs!

**Blackenedsilence: **Thanks, it's always bittersweet whenever a fic comes to an end. But I'll be around so keep an eye out for me

**Kikyo101:** sorry for leaving the cliffies. But I hope this chapter was to your liking.

**Littletennyo:** Thank you soo much for being a faithful reviewer! Your reviews always seem to make me laugh. I hope you enjoyed the story and keep a look out for more works from me

**Redneck chick:** I'm glad you liked the story. Hope this chapter was to your liking.

**Foamyfun: **I'm glad you like it..thanks!

**Forlorn Essence: **Wow! You are one of my biggest reviewers and one of my favorite authors! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Angel-tears-16**:Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter was to your liking! I'm glad that my writing has improved. I'm more of a fic reader than writer. But your comment really made my day

**Akiraton:** I love your reviews. You are one of my main reviewers and I really appreciate it! I'm glad you got to see the movie, it's good huh?

**Tetsuna:** I never thought that Two Can Play That Game could be an inu fic too, but after I saw it for like the 50th time, I decided to try it out. I guess it worked out! Tell your friend that the epilogue explains everything about the other couples as well, seeing as this is an IK fic, I decided to end with an IK lemon.

Aight ya'll…look out for the epilogue and other stories from me shortly!


	21. That's the Way it Is

Play On

By: hanyougurl004 a.k.a Corinthia

Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but man do I wish I owned him…. muwahahah, most of the plot belongs to the screenwriter of Two Can Play That Game

Rating: R for language and adult situations…some chapters may be rated NC-17

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin, Koga/Ayame

Summary: Are there certain types of rules and games you can play when it comes to love. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow of things.

Send Feedback to: or ghettofabgurl04

"" Speech

' Thoughts

Epilogue

That's the Way It Is

5 Years Later

"Ryosuke, Akane, InuYasha! Get down here this instant, we're gonna be late." Kagome yelled. After a 5 second delay the tell tale pitter patter of feet was heard coming down the stairs. Too bad it was just 4 feet coming and not the 6 that should be.

"Where's daddy?" Kagome asked.

"Daddy's still upstairs." The 4 year old twins stated matter of factly.

"Ok, you guys go wait on the couch and I'll go get daddy." Kagome said coolly.

"Hai, Kaa-chan" They said in unison.

Kagome went up the stairs in search for her husband, who if he wasn't dressed, was going to be in for it. What she found when she came into their room almost made her fall out laughing-almost.

There was InuYasha standing in front of the mirror with his pants and shirt unbuttoned poking his stomach in and out. If Kagome wasn't so mad about being late she would have thought he was cute.

"TAKAHASHI INUYASHA. WHY ARE YOU NOT DRESSED? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR BROTHER'S PLACE **NOW!**" Kagome huffed.

"Dammit wench, don't sneak up on me like that!" InuYasha screamed

"Oh please, you knew I was here and what the hell are you doing?"

"Kag, do you think I've gained weight?" The inu-hanyou asked seriously.

"Heh, heh, all that ramen finally caught up to you eh?" Kagome joked.

"This is not a laughing matter, tell me the truth, am I fatter than I was when you first met me?"

"You really want the truth?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Well, hai, but before you go off in a snit, just remember that I met you your second year in college. No one looks the same after being out of college. Look at me. When you first met me I was a perfect size 2; now I'm lucky if I can fit just one of my thighs in a size two. See we all change and mature hanyou or human." Kagome reasoned.

"Yeah, but you have an excuse, you had 2 children, at the same time." InuYasha whined

"Because I'm feeling sorry for you, I'll let that slide, but don't think you will go unpunished for that little remark.

"Look, Yash, you are just as fine as you were the day I laid eyes on you at that track meet. You are beautiful and sexy, suave and elegance in one fine chisled body." She said as she grabbed a hold of his pants. InuYasha's breath started to quicken but then his mind registered that she was zipping his pants and buttoning then instead of unzipping and un-buttoning.

Kagome sat InuYasha on the bed and straddled him and started buttoning his shirt. After each compliment she gave him, she followed it by kissing his stomach and chest and doing a button.

"You are a loving husband, and a wonderful father. And you. Belong. To. Me." She kissed him fully on the mouth and slowly ground her hips into his. A low rumble started low in InuYasha's chest and Kagome knew that if she didn't do something she would wind up not going to Sesshoumaru's place at all.

"Yash, we have to go."

"No we don't. I'll call fluffy."

"Fluffy? No, we have to go. Everyone's going to be there and I love the theatre. WE ARE GOING!" InuYasha backed off, knowing that a mad Kagome is a scary Kagome.

"Hai, Hai, where are the kids?"

"Downstairs waiting on the couch. I hope they didn't break anything while I was gone."

"Yeah, they do seem to be a handful at times."

"They got that from you…how else would they know how to push my buttons."

"I can think of another button to push" InuYasha said huskily while licking Kagome's neck.

"Stop right now, we have to leave."

"Awww, come on Kag," He said while squeezing a breast.

"Mmm…NO! I refuse to let you turn me into a puddle of goo at your touch. Not right now. Now get your fine ass downstairs now."

"Fine," He said while pecking her on the lips, "but remember you owe me."

"Hai, whatever, lets just go. Hopefully we still have a living room."

When InuYasha and Kagome came downstairs they were met with quite a sight. True to their word, Ryosuke and Akane were sitting on the couch. It wasn't until Kagome walked in front of them that she realized that they were asleep. It really was a cute sight. Kagome walked to the kitchen to get her camera.

"They really are cute, aren't they?" InuYasha whispered endearingly.

"Hai," Kagome replied while taking their picture.

It was at that moment that Kagome really looked at her children. Akane was a spitting image of InuYasha. Because her kids were only a quarter youkai, they looked more human like. Akane however did get InuYasha's golden eyes and silver hair, silver hair that had a streak of black in the front and if she wasn't four years old, people would mistake her for a goth. Not only did she get InuYasha's good looks, she also got his surly disposition. Some days it seemed that she was born with a permenant scowl on her face, and when she was mad at mommy, she crossed her arms and 'kehed' just like her father. She was really adventurous and many times Kagome got calls from other parents displeased that she beat up their boy for touching her. It looks like InuYasha won't have too much of a hard time trying to keep the boys away from her, but not for long.

Ryosuke, on the other hand, was an exact replica of Kagome. He got her chocolate brown eyes, but his hair was something else… He wore his hair short, but the top of his hair was silver while the bottom was black (Think Hatsuhara, the cow, from Fruits Basket). He inherited his mother's patience and often was the one to cool down Akane when she went on a rampage. He was pretty quite and sweet, but if you messed with his sister, there would be hell to pay. He was fiercely protective of Akane, much to InuYasha's liking. The two were inseperable and were always playing with each other. They were two peas in a pod.

"Here I'll get them," InuYasha offered.

"Thanks dear, I'm sure by the time they had their little nap, they'll be ready to play with Sango and Ayame's kids."

InuYasha lifted his children effortlessly and Kagome mentally gasped. Even though they were only four, they weren't light and Kagome once again marveled at InuYasha's hanyou strength.

25 minutes later they arrived at Sesshoumaru and Rin's place. Once again Sess lectured InuYasha on the importance of promptness. They left for the Theatre in Sesshoumaru's limo and went to their VIP box seats. Kagome was immensely excited as she hadn't been to the theatre in a while, because of her children. She was happy to know they were at Sess's house playing with their best friends.

After the show Kagome sighed a happy sigh.

"Ahh, I just love the story of Memoirs of a Geisha. I loved it as a book and seeing it as a play was just wonderful. Thanks for getting the tickets for us Sess." Kagome said while pecking Sesshoumaru on the cheek.

"Don't mention it, Kagome, you're family." Sess said coolly as ever, but that didn't fool Kagome one bit.

"Yeah, thanks Sess" Sango and Ayame said in unison.

"Why don't we go back to our place for drinks?" Rin piped in.

"That would be a great idea." Miroku replied.

At Sess and Rin's place

"So Kagome, you never did tell us what happened the night of **_the party_**" Rin said knowingly. Everyone knew what 'the party' was and Rin knew that was the night that InuYasha proposed.

"I didn't? Oh, well basically after I left I went home. I was terribly upset that my man might even mention going home with that slut," Kagome said pinching InuYasha on the thigh, "So I went to that club where Yash and I first went out.

"I was sitting at the bar getting lost in my own thoughts when this really cute bartender named Hiten asked me if I was okay."

"WHAT! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS..I'LL RIP HIS FUCKING THROAT OUT" InuYasha screamed.

"Yash, shut up, all we did was talk and you were being a jerk." Kagome quipped. "Anyway, we started talking and I told him my delema. He said that I should go out and talk to him. I wasn't really feeling that answer so I left and decided to go for a run. Then I noticed that he was there so I took the bartender's advice and talked to him. We went back to his place, he proposed, I accepted and the rest is history."

"Wow, talk about your fucked up romance story" Koga chimed. "If you had been my woman you wouldn't even have to go through that shit." He smirked knowing he would light a fuse in InuYasha.

"Oh shut up Koga" Ayame said as she hit him in the back of the head.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay, it's awfully quiet upstairs, meaning that our Myoko is probably asleep, we should go" Sango said as she made her way upstairs.

"Yeah, we should go too," InuYasha added as he descretely pinched Kagome's bottom.

When InuYasha and Kagome arrived at their house, they put their children to bed and headed to their bedroom.

"Now where were we before we had to go to my bastard brother's house?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh I think we were about…here" Kagome said as she sat InuYasha down on the bed and straddled his lap.

"ahh yes, now I remember" he said as he started undressing her.

Kagome knew she was in for a long night.

A/N: THE END!

Well, I finished. I hope it was to everyone's liking. I realized that I forgot to put in the bar scene in the end so I added it in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I just want you to know that I have more ideas for other fics. I want your opinion on which one I should do first. Let me know in a review or email.

Danse Avec Moi (dance with me): Kagome Higurashi has been a dancer since she was 4 years old. Her partner Hojo has been with her since she was 10. They make the best classical couple. Kagome is a bit of a prude, but she has had her share of relationships, none too good. Her dancing is that of class and grace. InuYasha Takahashi has been dancing since he was 6. His partner Kikyo has been with him since he was 13. They too make the perfect dancing couple. He was brought up with the classical dancing, but since he turned 17, he became known for infusing classical ballroom dancing with his own provacitiveness. He is a bit of a playboy, only being involved in 2 serious relationships in his live, but he's known for loving a girl then leaving her in the morning. What happens when they meet at a benefit, will sparks fly or will heads roll?

Whatever It Takes: Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Takahashi have been friends since before they were born. They grow up together as best friends, but what happens when they secretly want more? Will the trials of high school and the seperation of college keep them together? Or will they overcome?

I want your help on deciding which one I should do. Thanks a bunch! Love you all!


End file.
